BTDTL volume3: Rise of The Keyblade Alchemist
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Sora and the gang have landed in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, where they must join forces with The Elric Brothers in order to combat The Heartess. All the while, someone from that world will be called upon to take up the fight against the darkness.
1. Prolog

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is my third Kingdom Hearts fic and I hope you like it! Okay, this takes place immediately after The Shinobi Path, the previous volume of Beyond The Door to Light. This fic crosses Kingdom Hearts with Fullmetal Alchemists, one of the best Animes I have ever seen, believe it.

I don't own either Kingdom Hearts, or Fullmetal Alchemist, so please don't' sue me. What I do own are the original characters featured in this fic. And now, without further delay, the show begins!

**Prolog: New Assignment**

On a world not all that different from Earth, there was a large nation known as The State. The capital city of The State was called Central, mostly because the city lay in the exact middle of the nation. The city resembled an average metropolis one would see on Earth in the 1920's, with electric lighting and automobiles. In the middle of Central was a large, classical style stone building that was the headquarters of the State Alchemists.

State Alchemists, or any Alchemist of that matter, practice the art of alchemy, meaning they could identify the basic structure of an object, be it solid, liquid or gas, break that object down to the basic structure, and then put it back together as something else of equal mass.

Each State Alchemist has an official nickname reflecting his unique alchemic talent. One such alchemist has a very special nickname that goes hand in hand with his talent. His name is Edward Elric- the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I don't get it, Al," said Edward Elric, or just Ed to his friends and family, "that jerk Mustang gave us free rein to go looking for the Philosophers Stone, and just when we finally have a lead on it, he orders us back to Central. I swear, I'm gonna deck that guy someday!"

Ed stood rather short, barely 165cm, and that's with platform shoes and counting the tallest part of his blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He had amber eyes that could shift from friendly to enraged in a heartbeat. He wore a black shirt that had a zipper on the front, with black pants and boots underneath a red coat that had a symbol of a serpent wrapped around a crucifix on his back. On his hands were a pair of white gloves.

"He wouldn't have called us back if it wasn't important, brother," said someone next to Ed. Alphonse Elric, or just Al, wore a large suit of armor with glowing white eyes at the slits on the helmet. The armor had the same serpent symbol on his left shoulder. There's far more to Al than meets the eye, but that is something that has to wait.

"Yeah, well it'd better be important," said Ed as they entered the building. They walked down a set of corridors and entered an office, where a man, about 30 or so with pale skin and jet black hair, sat behind a desk. He wore a dark blue uniform and a set of white gloves that had red symbols on the backs.

"Reporting as ordered, sir," said Ed in a reluctant tone as he and Al saluted.

"Welcome back, boys," said the man, Corneal Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, "I heard that you two had been in one adventure after another, and that you keep getting into trouble almost everywhere you go."

"What can I say?" Ed asked in a casual tone, "trouble has a habit of finding us."

"But we did so much good," said Al, "we helped so many people and brought a tone of bad guys to justice."

"So I've heard," said Mustang, "you do know what they're calling you out there, Ed, out in the countryside."

"'The People's Alchemist,'" said Ed, "guess I'm lucky to be so popular. But let's cut to the chase, Mustang, you didn't call me and Al back to the city just to catch up on old times."

"Still got that attitude," said Mustang, "one of these days, Ed, you're going to dig yourself into a hole that not even the best of Alchemy can get yourself out of."

"If I can't dig out," said Ed, "I can make a staircase."

"I'm sure you'll try," said Mustang, "but enough small talk. We have a serious situation on our hands."

"We're all ears, sir," said Al as he and Ed sat in a pair of chairs in front of the desk, "more or less."

"Approximately four months ago," said Mustang, "rumors began circulating in the city of strange creatures being sighted in the small villages and towns to the east of Central."

"What kind of strange creatures, Sir?" Al asked.

"The kind never before seen by anyone," said Mustang. He then showed Ed and Al some sketches of a vaguely humanoid shape. It was short, barely 3 feet tall and crouched. It's skin was pitch black, like a living shadow. It had two glowing yellow eyes, a pair of antennae and two arms and legs that ended in three claws each.

"What are these things?" Ed asked, "are they chimeras? Or some other kind of alchemy experiment gone horribly wrong?"

"They're not human, that's for sure," said Al.

"And they weren't created by Alchemy," said Mustang, "as far as we know. At first the creatures were spotted individually or in pairs. But then more and more were sighted. Then one day about three weeks ago, we lost contact with a town 200 miles from Central. Investigators reported that everyone in that down had either been killed or had vanished without a trace."

"You think these things are responsible?" Ed asked.

"I know so," said Mustang, "it wasn't long before other villages were attacked and overrun by these 'Feeders,' as they are being called, they appear to be drawn to human emotions, especially negative ones such as grief and rage, and they grow stronger from those emotions."

"What are they doing to the people who have vanished?" Al asked.

"It's assumed that they've been killed," said Mustang, "or worse. Some theorize that the Feeders reproduce by turning a person into one of them."

"That's gross!" exclaimed Al, while Ed made a disgusted face.

"Now you know how serious this is," said Mustang, "so far the Feeders are staying in the eastern desert and haven't been sighted any closer than 150 miles from the city, but it's only a matter of time before they're sighted all over The State. From then they can surround and attack Central."

"You want us to find out where the Feeders are coming from," said Ed.

"That and discover whom or what is controlling them," said Mustang, "at first they seemed to be creatures of no intelligence, only instinct. But when they began attacking populated areas, they acted as if on orders. Someone or something is directing them."

Mustang then stood up from his desk and walked over to his window, looking out at the city, "I'll be honest with you boys, the Feeders couldn't have come at a more worst time. Half of all active State Alchemists are on separate assignments throughout The State and cannot return to Central any time soon, and most of the other half are out looking for that Alchemist murderer, the one with the scar."

"We know about that one," said Ed, "so Al and I will be on our own."

"Not entirely," said Mustang, he handed two file folders to Ed, "there's two State Alchemists already in the east. They're the ones who requested assistance. Normally we'd send more experienced Alchemists on a mission such as this, or," he smirked, "at the very least, taller ones."

"What are you saying?!" exclaimed a very irate Ed, "that I can't handle a bunch of weird monsters? Just because I'm short!? Just show me those Feeders and I'll rip 'em in half!"

"Easy, brother," said Al in a placating tone.

"I'm alright, Al," said Ed. He then glared at Mustang with gritted teeth, "just so long as this guy remembers that I'm as capable as any Alchemist, despite my shortcomings."

At that Mustang laughed, "and here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor, Edward Elric. I'd never believed you'd make a pun about yourself."

"I did what?" a confused Ed asked. He then realized his mistake, "oh, yeah, shortcomings. Al, remind me to never use that word again."

"If you say so," said Al, "but still, it was funny, brother. You really need to stop reacting so badly when people make fun of you. Just laugh and shrug it off."

"Well that's easy for you to say," said Ed, "you're tougher than I am when it comes to insults," he tapped Al's armor, "insults and jokes just bounce right off of you."

"I guess I'm lucky," said Al.

"If we could get back on track," said Mustang, "Ed, Al, I wouldn't be sending you if I and my superiors didn't believe that you could handle it. I'd feel more comfortable if you went in with backup, but there's no one else at this time," he handed several more files to Ed, "this is all the information we have as of now on the Feeders. Study it well, hopefully by the time you reach the target area, you will have discovered a more effective means of combating the monsters."

"How tough can they be?" Ed asked as he began looking at the information.

"One of the survivors of an attacked saw a policeman unload a pistol on one of the creatures," said Mustang, "each bullet was on target, but they had no effect."

"So if guns won't work," said Al, "then maybe Alchemy can."

"Exactly," said Mustang.

"In that case," said Al as he took all the file folders under his left arm, "we'll get right on it."

"You're scheduled to take the next train east," said Mustang, "it leaves in half an hour. You are to proceed to Shanal Town, 120 miles east. A car and driver will be waiting for you at the station that will take you to the town. From there you'll proceed out through the affected area. Once there you are to gather as much information on the Feeders as you can; what they are, how they were made, where they come from, who or what is controlling them, why they are here, and most importantly, how to destroy them. I'm sure you're aware that these things, whatever their intent, it isn't good."

"We understand," said Ed.

"We won't let you down, sir," said Al. The two of them saluted and left the office.

"Good luck, Ed and Al!" Mustang called after them. He then sat down at his desk, "you're sure to need it."

Outside State Alchemist headquarters, Ed and Al waited for a taxi to the train station. "What do you think of all of this, brother?" Al asked.

"These Feeders are just some crazy alchemist's experiment gone wrong," said Ed, "despite what that jerk, Mustang, thinks."

"But they've killed so many people," said Al, "and all those other people who are missing, what about them?"

"We'll find out," said Ed, "and the sooner the better. Once we're done with this mess in the northwest, we can get back to finding the Philosophers Stone, then we can get you back to the way you were."

"I thought we were going to take care of you first," said Al as a taxi pulled up.

"I'm used to them by now, Al," said Ed as they got in, the cab then drove to the train station, "you know that."

"I know," said AL, "it's just that I don't like seeing you this way."

"Well how do you think I feel with you like that?" Ed asked as he looked at Al in all his metal glory.

"We can worry about who gets fixed first later, Al," said Ed, "right now we need to figure out what these Feeder things are."

"I hope we find out soon, brother" said Al, "I've got a feeling that this mission is going to be our toughest one yet."

"I think you may be right, Al," said Ed, "I think you may be right."

…Central…

…The State…


	2. Chapter 1: Survival

_'Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed it to be the world's one and only truth.'_

**Kingdom Hearts: Beyond the Door to Light**

**Volume 3: Rise of the Keyblade Alchemist**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: Survival**

"How long have we been walking?" Sora asked as he, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy continued trekking through the unknown desert they had found themselves in.

"Less than an hour, Sora," said Riku as he checked his watch, "and if you ask me that again, I'll sew your lips shut."

"You try that and I'll break your fingers!" snapped Sora.

"You both better stop fighting!" said Kairi, "or I'll rip your tongues out!"

The blazing sun overhead, plus a severe shortage of water and recovery items, had left our heroes more than a bit short tempered. Combined with the fact that they were on an unknown world when they should have arrived back at Disney Castle, a diversion surely caused by dark magic, one would understand that Sora and his friends were on edge with each other.

What should have been a triumphant return to their universe had resulted in their being lost. Having no idea what to do next, Riku had used his Keyblade to figure out which way was north, so that was the way our heroes were walking, in hopes of finding civilization, or at the very least, shelter from the elements.

The only ones among our heroes that weren't affected by the situation, emotionally that is, were Donald and Goofy. The wizard and Captain of the Guard, while feeling the heat like Sora, Riku and Kairi, were at the very least still in high spirits.

"Cheer up, guys," said Donald, "it could be worse."

"We could be on one of those icybergs," said Goofy, "or on a volcake."

"It's 'volcano,' ya big palooka," said Donald, "and yes, one of those."

"You're right," said Sora as he wiped sweat from his brow, "we shouldn't be fighting."

"I know," said Riku, "I'm just stressed out, that's all."

"We're a little more than stressed out," said Kairi, "not only are we in the middle of a desert, with no sign of shelter or water in sight, we're on a world that may be in another universe. The King and Queen have no idea where we are or even how to find us. We may be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

"And that may be a really short time if we don't find shelter," said Riku.

"I think you've spoken too soon, Riku," said Sora as he looked at a spot on the horizon, "are you seeing what I'm seeing? Please tell me that that isn't a mirage."

"All I see is a smudge," said Riku, "but a smudge in front of us is better than nothing."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," said Kairi.

"You said it!" said Donald, while Goofy nodded in agreement.

The five hurried towards the smudge on the horizon, which turned out to be a very large rock that projected a shadow big enough for them to lay down comfortably, as comfortably as they could be on the sand.

"Thank goodness," said Sora, "I feel like I'm sunburned all over."

"I've got sunburns on my sunburns," said Riku.

"All that walking though the sand," said Kairi as she took her shoes off, "I've got blisters all over my feet."

"I've got blisters on my blisters," said Riku as he took his shoes off.

"Ah, quit your complaining," said Donald. He then used a Heal spell on the three humans, curing them of their ailments.

"Thanks, Donald," said Sora as he, Riku and Kairi sighed with relief, "that's so much better."

"Now if only we could get some water," said Riku.

"Of course!" exclaimed Sora, "why didn't we think of this before!" he then used a Blizzard spell so create several large pieces of ice. Sora then passed the pieces among his friends, whom began sucking and licking them as if they were the most delicious things they've ever tasted.

"Oh, that's so good!" said Riku as he sucked on his piece of ice.

"Like nectar of the gods!" said Sora.

"Just be careful," said Kairi, "we've been sweating a lot, and when you sweat, you lose salt as well as water. If you don't replace that salt, you could get sick."

"I knew we should have learned how to summon Gatorade," said Riku.

"I don't know about that," said Kairi, "but I think I have something," she checked her pockets, "yes!" she pulled out some trail mix, "this'll help balance our electrolytes."

"And so will this," said Sora as he pulled out some packets of instant ramen, "Naruto knew what he was talking about when he was describing how good ramen is."

"Okay then," said Riku as he brought out some protein bars, "we have food and water, for now."

"What next?" Goofy asked, while Donald summoned a cooking pot. Donald then used a Blizard spell to fill the pot with ice, then used a Fire spell to melt the ice into water, which began boiling. Being magical fire, the pot was soon at a rolling boil.

"We eat," said Sora as he added the instant ramen, "as soon as this finishes cooking." The instant ramen was soon ready, and our heroes then tucked in.

"We're okay for now," said Riku once everyone had a full stomach of carbohydrates and sodium, "but we still need to find better sustenance. And we also need to find a way of contacting King Mickey, let him know where we are."

"I'm sure The King and Queen are doing everything they can to find us," said Donald, "The King won't leave us behind."

"And neither will The Queen," said Goofy.

"I'm sure they're doing their best," said Riku, "but what's to stop whatever happened to us when we left The Hidden Leaf Village from happening again? What if The King and Queen find us and send us another portal, and we end up somewhere else again? Someplace worse?"

"I'm more curious as to why we got here," said Kairi, "I mean, we are in agreement that Maleficent has something to do with this, right?"

"Right," said Sora, "I'm sure she did this to us."

"But what can we do about it except stay alive?" said Riku.

"Well I'm not going to sit under this rock forever," said Sora. He then walked out of the rocks' shadow and climbed to the top. From there he used the High Jump and Glide abilities to get a better look around. He saw something to the west, something that looked like buildings. Sure enough, Sora saw a glint of sunlight reflecting off of metal.

"I think there's a town that way," said Sora as he landed. He pointed northwest, "about five miles, and it's not a mirage."

"Let's wait a bit," said Riku, while Donald and Sora used more Blizzard spells to fill some canteens that Donald had summoned, "for the sun to go down a bit more."

"I hope they got running water," said Kairi, "I'd give my eyeteeth for a bath."

"And a bed," said Sora, "with sheets. I could sleep for a week."

"You said it," said Donald.

"Yep," said Goofy.

They waited another hour to regain their stamina. Afterward they began trudging into the sand again, but now Sora and his friends had a clear destination in mind. This time around the trek seemed to go much quicker, where as before they barely seemed to make any progress across the desert.

"I think it's because we're all thinking positive again," said Kairi after Sora brought it up.

"Maybe it's because we know where we're going this time," said Riku.

"Well whatever it is," said Sora, "we're almost there." Sure enough, they reached the top of a sand dune and saw that were within half a mile of the town.

But then Sora, Riku and Kairi all had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. No, not 'going to,' had. Something bad had happened, something that had happened in the town ahead of them.

"I think we're about to run into trouble again," said Sora as he and the others walked down the dune.

"What kind of trouble?" Kairi asked, "the usual kind?"

"In a matter of speaking," said Riku. He then pointed to a lone Bandit-type Heartless that was off to the left. The turban wearing creature then saw our heroes.

"A Heartless!" shouted Donald as he drew his staff, while Goofy pulled out his shield. At the same time Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblades.

The Bandit looked at them and then vanished.

"So they're here on this world as well," said Riku, "and where there's one Heartless, there's bound to be more."

"And they were at that town up ahead," said Sora, "I'm sure of it!"

"Then let's not waste any more time, boys," said Kairi. With that she ran towards the town.

"Hey!" shouted Riku.

"No fair!" said Sora. With that they ran after Kairi, with Donald and Goofy shortly behind them. The saw a signpost saying the town was called Shanal. Sora noted that the sign had claw marks on it, matching those one would find on a Shadow.

They expected to find devastation and carnage. Instead, Sora and his friends were stunned and confused to find that the town was a ghost town of sorts. There were signs of recent fighting; scorch marks and bullet holes on some of the buildings and houses, one or two wrecked automobiles and one collapsed storage building. But aside from that the town was intact.

The really disturbing part was that there were no people, alive or dead. And even more so, no Heartless there to hold the town. The only sound was that of the wind blowing though the empty streets.

"We've seen some weird things," said Sora as a tumbleweed bush blew by on the wind, "but this takes the cake."

"Where is everybody?" Kairi asked as they walked pass one empty building after another on the towns' main street. "There should be some people, even after a Heartless attack.

"Maybe they all ran away," said Goofy, "or they're hidin'."

"Maybe," said Riku, "or maybe not." He shuddered at the thought of the possibility that everyone in the town, which looked big enough to be home to over 3,000 people, had all been turned into Heartless.

Just the Sora, Riku and Kairi all had the same sensation that they weren't alone. "There's somebody coming," Sora whispered.

They hurried to one side of the street and took cover behind some crates stacked on the porch of a grocery store, just in time to avoid being seen by two people who had just came around the corner. They were a man and a woman, both in their mid 20's and wearing blue uniforms. The man had dark red hair with hazel eyes and deeply tanned skin. The woman had light brown hair and dark blue eyes and had an olive completion. The man was armed with a revolver that had elaborate markings carved into it, while the woman had a lever-action shotgun that had the same style of markings.

"Who's there?!" shouted the man as he cocked his revolver, while the woman chambered a shell in her shotgun, "we heard someone talking! So come out!"

"Don't make us look for you!" shouted the woman, "we're both in a bad mood. And God help you if you're the ones responsible for what happened to this town and the other towns!"

"Don't tell them that!" said the man in an annoyed tone, "now they won't come out!"

"Oh, like it's my fault as usual," said the woman in a sarcastic tone, "it's not like I'm the lazy one and you do all the work. Oh wait, you're the lazy one!"

"What do you think?" Kairi whispered.

"I think we should come out," whispered Sora, "they don't look like Villains."

"They look more like a dysfunctional couple," whispered Riku, "or at least they sound like one." True enough, the man and women were arguing like a husband and wife whom were in desperate need of counseling.

"Um, you can stop shouting at each other now," said Kairi in a loud and clear tone, "we're coming out. And we're not the ones who did this."

At that the man and woman ceased their argument and pointed their weapons at the stack of crates, from which Sora and the others cautiously emerged from with their hands empty.

"We just got here," said Sora, "there wasn't anyone in town at all."

"A likely story," said the man, "for all we know you're the ones controlling those things, those Feeders!"

"Oh come on!" said the woman, "they're just kids. You'd honestly think that three teenagers and…and…just what are those two anyway?" She pointed at Donald and Goofy.

"It's a long story," said Riku, "but Donald and Goofy are our friends, and if you're part of the local authorities for this world, then we're your friends as well."

Sora and the others introduced themselves, "we're not from around here, but if you want to know what happened to this town, we'll tell you."

"But first," said Kairi, "would you mind pointing those things away from us? I really don't like guns."

"Oh, sorry," said the man. He lowered the hammer on his revolver and holstered it, while the woman flicked a safety switch on her shotgun and lowered it.

"We're a little nervous," said the woman, "this is only our second assignment as State Alchemists."

"Alchemists?" Sora asked.

"Yes," said the man, "I am Robert Taurus, The Iron-Sights Alchemist."

"And I am Linda Areas," said the woman, "The True-Shot Alchemist."

"I'm sure your nicknames match your personalities," said Riku.

"They match our talents," said Robert Taurus, "every State Alchemist is given a nickname that reflects their aspect of Alchemy."

"What is Alchemy?" Sora asked.

"You really aren't from around here," said Linda Areas.

"You have no idea," said Riku.

Just then Sora, Riku and Kairi all had the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and it was about to happen any second now.

"Get down!!" exclaimed Riku, just as a rifle shot erupted, and a bullet hole appeared in the crate next to Riku.

Our heroes and the two Alchemists took cover behind more crates as another shot hit the ground right where Kairi had been standing.

"Not a very good shot," said Linda Areas as she flicked the safety off on her shotgun, while Robert Taurus pulled out his revolver, "whoever it is."

"It must be someone from the town," said Robert Taurus, "someone who saw what happened here."

Another shot rang out, the bullet hitting the crate next to Kairi, "Well whoever it is," said Kairi, "they're clearly not in the mood to talk." She flinched as another shot hit the crate next to her.

"Where is this guy?" Riku asked. He risked a quick glance above his crate and saw a water tower at the far end of the street, "that's where I'd be if I were a sniper."

"I'm on it!" said Sora. He then jumped up from cover and threw a Strike Raid a one of the support beams holding up the water tower. The beam snapped in half, as well as the one behind it. Sora caught his Keyblade in time to see the water tower fall to the ground. It burst open, revealing that someone was hiding in it, utilizing several holes in the planking to provide a view of the town and streets.

As Sora and the others, as well as Linda Areas and Robert Taurus, came out from cover and walked over to the fallen water tower, they realized that their sniper was just a teenaged boy. He looked to be no older than 15, a bit shorter than Sora, with short blue hair and very frightened-looking greenish-blue eyes. He wore a green shirt under a brown jacket with tan pants and brown boots.

"He's just a kid," said Linda Areas.

"A kid with a rifle," said Robert Taurus.

The boy, who had been unconscious when Sora and the others saw him, woke up, franticly looked around and grabbed his rifle and aimed it at Sora. In a panic, he aimed his rifle at Kairi, then at Riku, then back to Kairi, then to Robert Taurus, then Donald, then Linda Areas, back to Kairi again, then to Goofy, to Sora and back to Kairi again.

"Easy, now," said Kairi in a calming tone, "we're not going to hurt you."

"Keep away from me!!" shouted the boy as he kept shifting his gun from one of our heroes to another, "you're with those things!!"

"Just calm down, son," said Robert Taurus, "we don't want any trouble."

"We didn't do this to your town," said Riku, "The Heartless are responsible."

"Keep back!!" exclaimed the boy, "I mean it! You want to turn me into one of those things! Well you won't get me without a fight!"

"This kid is off his rocker," said Linda Areas.

"He may be crazy," said Robert Taurus, "but he has a bolt-action rifle. He's got only one shot to use."

"Well don't expect me to try to rush him," said Linda Areas, "I'm not risking my neck."

Just then Sora heard someone shout "Don't hurt him!!"

From one of the buildings ran two people, a boy and a girl, both about 15 or 16 years old. The boy had short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt and jacket with green pants and black boots. The girl had shoulder-length blond hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a red and brown shirt with brown pants and matching boots.

"Don't hurt him!" the girl shouted, "he's just scared, that's all."

"That's the understatement of the year," said Kairi.

"Just back away from him," said the brown-haired boy, "give him a chance to breathe." Sora and the others backed away from the boy with the rifle.

"It's okay, Aiden," said the girl, "just calm down, we're here."

The boy with the rifle, Aiden, hearing what was clearly a familiar and friendly voice, eased his frantic breathing and lowered his gun. He then collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"He's alright," said the brown-haired boy as he and the girl checked their friend, "he just fainted. Aiden's had a terrible experience."

"We have as well," said the girl. She then looked at Sora and the others, "I'm sorry, it's rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Kaylee Fairchild. That's Travis Hampton," she indicated the brown-haired boy, "and you've already met Aiden Mackenzie."

Sora and the others introduced themselves. But when Linda Areas and Robert Taurus said that they were Alchemists, Travis Hampton glared at them, "you're State Alchemists? Well if that's the case, then you can just go away and leave us alone! We don't need you arrogant bastards around here!"

"Travis!" said Kaylee Fairchild in a shocked tone, "they're here to help," she looked at Linda Areas and Robert Taurus, "I mean, you are here to help, right?"

"We were dispatched from Central to assess the situation," said Robert Taurus, "your town isn't the only one to have been attacked by Feeders."

"You mean Heartless," said Riku, "as far as I know, Heartless don't need to eat anything. They are creatures of instinct that seek out the hearts of people and fill them with darkness, thereby turning someone into another Heartless."

"Well we have information that the creatures are attracted to negative emotions," said Robert Taurus, "that hate, rage and fear seem to make them stronger."

"I guess that's true," said Sora, "I never really thought about it that way."

"Well they certainly did a number here," said Travis Hampton, "those things came here a few days ago. Before anyone knew what was happening, nearly everyone in town was gone, vanished, while those that were left were killed."

"Your parents?" Linda Areas asked.

"Gone," said Kaylee Fairchild, "Travis and I didn't see it happen, but our parents were taken by the things," she looked at Riku, "if what you said bout those things making more of themselves is true, then our parents might as well be dead outright."

"Aiden's parents were among the few who weren't turned into those things," said Travis Hampton, "they tried to go for help in the next town, but those things, Heartless, they killed them. Aiden managed to hide from them, as did Kaylee and I."

"We've been on our own for almost four days," said Kaylee Fairchild, "all the horses in town ran off when those Heatless came, none of us knows how to drive a car, and it's too far to walk to the next town. So we decided to wait for someone to come here, I mean, someone had to come eventually."

"And someone did," said Travis Hampton, "thought I wish some of said persons weren't as they are," he glared again at Linda Areas and Robert Taurus, "for all we know those Heartless are the product of some horrible experiment perpetrated by a State Alchemist."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Linda Areas, "no State Alchemist in their right mind would ever even attempt to create such vile abominations."

"Who said that any State Alchemist is sane in the first place?" Travis Hampton asked contemptuously.

"Just knock it off, Travis," said the Aiden Mackenzie as he struggled to get up, "we all know you despise State Alchemists, but is this really the time for your rantings?"

"No," said Travis Hampton, "you're right, Aiden, I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who needs to make amends," said Aiden Mackenzie. He then looked at Sora and the others, "I'm sorry I shot at all of you. I guess when my friends and I heard something moving in town, I freaked out a bit."

"You did more than freak out a bit, my friend," said Robert Taurus, "but apology accepted."

"You were pretty good with that rifle," said Linda Areas, "if you were thinking straight, you might have gotten one of us."

"I'm not that good with guns in the first place," said Aiden Mackenzie, "I prefer swords."

"So do we," said Sora, while Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"I think this is getting a little out of hand," said Robert Taurus, "we've got to call this in."

"You do remember where you parked the car," said Linda Areas in an accusing tone, "right?"

"Of course I remember," said Robert Taurus, "I may be a little absent minded sometimes, but I'm not stupid." He then walked towards a side street.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Linda Areas asked.

"And what would that be?" Robert Taurus asked.

Linda Areas responded by pulling out a set of car keys from her pocket. "The wireless for our jeep draws power from the car battery. Remember, you asked the ones in charge of the motor pool to get us one with a wireless that has its own battery, but there wasn't one available."

"Oh, right," said Robert Taurus in a sheepish tone as he walked back and took the keys from Linda Areas. He then hurried off towards their car.

"He's alright once you get to know him," said Linda Areas, "and he really isn't that thick. We both had to be smart to become State Alchemists."

Sora noticed that Travis Hampton grunted contemptuously.

"So what now?" Kairi asked.

"We report the situation to our superiors," said Linda Areas, "Robert's going to use the wireless to talk to HQ in Central. Hopefully they'll inform us as to what to do next."

"They'll probably send in more State Alchemists," said Travis Hampton through gritted teeth, "just what we need, more arrogant bastards ruining more lives!"

"Just what is your problem, young man!?" Linda Areas asked in an accusing tone.

"What do you have against Alchemists?" Sora asked.

"Alchemists and Alchemy in general isn't his problem," said Kaylee Fairchild, "the three of us, Travis, Aiden and myself, we studying Alchemy ourselves."

"Travis's problem is the problem of a lot of other people in this nation," said Aiden Mackenzie, "there are countless rumors about corruption and unethical practices among State Alchemists, rumors of State Alchemists using government funding to carry out unorthodox and unwholesome experiments."

"And at the same time using their authority to make innocent civilians suffer," said Travis Hampton as he glared at Linda Areas, "just because you and your 'friends' have government funding and authority, doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want at the expense of the common person."

"Whatever grudge you have against State Alchemists," said Linda Areas, "I'm not part of it. I've never abused my authority as a State Alchemist, and neither has Robert, even though we've only been State Alchemists for a short while. And we've never used Alchemy for anything unwholesome in our lives, and we never will, I can promise you that."

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Travis Hampton.

Just then Robert Taurus came back, "I told HQ what happened here."

"Are they sending backup?" Linda Areas asked.

"Backup was already on its way when I called," said Robert Taurus, "Col. Mustang had dispatched two more Alchemists to the area earlier today. They should be coming to this village before sundown."

"That's not far off," said Riku as he and the others realized that it was getting towards dusk.

"Who are they?" Kairi asked.

"The Elric Brothers," said Robert Taurus.

"You mean that Edward Elric is coming!?" Linda Areas asked in an excited tone, "The Fullmetal Alchemist, 'The People's Alchemist', he's coming to help us!?"

"That's right," said Robert Taurus.

"I take it this Fullmetal Alchemist is somewhat of a hero," said Riku.

"You'd better believe it," said Kaylee Fairchild, "he's a champion of the common man and woman in The State, someone who is willing to stand up for what is right and just in the world."

"Just another lapdog of the government," muttered Travis Hampton, "like all State Alchemists."

"Will you knock that off?!" Aiden Mackenzie said, "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing how much you hate State Alchemists. Seriously, knock it off."

Just then Sora heard the sound of a car approaching. From one of the streets leading out of the town, came a tan colored jeep, being driven by a man in a blue uniform. In the back were two individuals; someone wearing a large suit of armor, and someone rather short.

The jeep stopped several yards from Sora and the others. The short one and the one in armor got out, thanked the driver, and the jeep turned around and left the way it came.

Sora saw that armor of the tall one was very well made. He also noticed that the short one was a boy about his age with blond hair tied back in a braid and amber eyes. The boy wore white gloves on his hands, and a black shirt with a zipper on the front, and black pants under a red coat.

"Captains Linda Areas and Robert Taurus!" said Linda as she and Robert saluted the one in the armor, "we were told you would be coming. It is an honor and a privilege to be working with you, Edward Elric."

"Actually," said the one in the armor in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a 14 year old boy, "I'm Alphonse Elric."

"I'm Edward Elric," said the short boy, "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

**The end of chapter 1.**

Next chapter Sora and the gang get to know the real Fullmetal Alchemist, and are surprised to find more than they expected. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Size Doesn't Matter

Last time our heroes, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, trekked through an unknown desert in hopes of finding shelter and civilization, both of which they found. But they also found out that the world they arrived in by accident, and accident caused by Maleficent and her dark magic, is also being plagued by The Heartless.

Sora and the gang reached a town where almost everyone there had been turned into Heartless. Those that hadn't had met their demise. After encountering two State Alchemists who were sent to investigate the infestation of Heartless, which the locals are calling Feeders, sour heroes met three survivors of the attack, three kids, one of which saw his parents being murdered by The Heartless. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 2: Size Doesn't Matter**

"Whatever grudge you have against State Alchemists," said Linda Areas, "I'm not part of it. I've never abused my authority as a State Alchemist, and neither has Robert, even though we've only been State Alchemists for a short while. And we've never used Alchemy for anything unwholesome in our lives, and we never will, I can promise you that."

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Travis Hampton.

Just then Robert Taurus came back, "I told HQ what happened here."

"Are they sending backup?" Linda Areas asked.

"Backup was already on its way when I called," said Robert Taurus, "Col. Mustang had dispatched two more Alchemists to the area the day before yesterday. They should be coming to this village before sundown."

"That's not far off," said Riku as he and the others realized that it was getting towards dusk.

"Who are they?" Kairi asked.

"The Elric Brothers," said Robert Taurus.

"You mean that Edward Elric is coming!?" Linda Areas asked in an excited tone, "The Fullmetal Alchemist, 'The People's Alchemist', he's coming to help us!?"

"That's right," said Robert Taurus.

"I take it this Fullmetal Alchemist is somewhat of a hero," said Riku.

"You'd better believe it," said Kaylee Fairchild, "he's a champion of the common man and woman in The State, someone who is willing to stand up for what is right and just in the world."

"Just another lapdog of the government," muttered Travis Hampton, "like all State Alchemists."

"Will you knock that off?!" Aiden Mackenzie said, "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing how much you hate State Alchemists. Seriously, knock it off."

Just then Sora heard the sound of a car approaching. From one of the streets leading out of the town, came a tan colored jeep, being driven by a man in a blue uniform. In the back were two individuals; someone wearing a large suit of armor, and someone rather short.

The jeep stopped several yards from Sora and the others. The short one and the one in armor got out, thanked the driver, and the jeep turned around and left the way it came.

Sora saw that armor of the tall one was very well made. He also noticed that the short one was a boy about his age with blond hair tied back in a braid and amber eyes. The boy wore white gloves on his hands, and a black shirt and pants under a red coat.

"Captains Linda Areas and Robert Taurus!" said Linda as she and Robert saluted the one in the armor, "we were told you would be coming. It is an honor and a privilege to be working with you, Edward Elric."

"Actually," said the one in the armor in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a 14 year old boy, "I'm Alphonse Elric."

"I'm Edward Elric," said the short boy, "The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Oh, that's right," said Robert, "Col. Mustang did say that you were a bit on the short side."

"Don't call me short!" snapped Edward Elric, his face taking on an annoyed expression.

"How can we not?" Travis Hampton asked, "you're so small, you can fit into my desk drawer."

"Why I oughta!" exclaimed Edward Elric, "I ought to break your face open!"

"Brother, don't!" said Alphonse Elric as he placed his metal-gloved hands on Edward in a restraining manner, "he's not worth it."

"You're right, Al," said Edward in a more calm tone, "he isn't worth it, in more ways than one."

"Just what are you implying, pipsqueak!?" Travis demanded. He started forward in a threatening manner, but Kaylee and Aiden restrained him.

"Don't do it, man," said Aiden, "he's just trying to rile you up."

"And he's doing a good job," muttered Kaylee, "but that's beside the point."

"And just what is the point!?" Travis asked.

"That we're all in this together," said Sora, "the real enemy is The Heartless," he looked at Edward and Alphonse Elric, "you call them Feeders, but whatever you call them, they're the same thing; creatures of darkness that seek out hearts and corrupt them, turning innocent people into more Heartless."

"That sounds worse than we were told," said Edward, "and who are you?"

Sora and his friends then introduced themselves.

"You can trust us," said Kairi, "even though we came to this world by accident, we will help as much as we can."

"We're enemies of The Heartless," said Riku, "and if you and the other State Alchemists are trying to find a way to stop The Heartless, then we're your allies, Edward Elric."

"Call me Ed."

"And I'm Al."

"Good to meet you, Ed and Al," said Kairi.

"Good to meet you to," said Ed, "but how do you know so much about these creatures, these Heartless?"

"It's a very long story," said Sora.

Just then he, Riku and Kairi had the sensation that trouble was coming, trouble with a capital H.

"Look!" shouted Riku. He pointed to the roof of a building across the street, where two Bandits stood looking down at them.

"Heartless!" shouted Goofy as he pulled out his shield, while Donald pulled out his staff. Sora, Riku and Kairi then summoned their Keyblades.

The two Bandits were joined by six more, then another six appeared on another roof, and another six appeared on another roof. On other buildings were dozens of Soldiers and Neo Shadows, as well as several cloak wearing Luna Bandits. On the streets appeared scores of Shadows, as well as several Large Bodies and Fat Bandits. And high in the air were dozens of Gargoyles and Air Soldiers, Soldier-type Heartless with clockwork wings.

"Friends of yours?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"You wish," said Riku.

"Bastards!" exclaimed Aiden as he loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle, "you killed my mom and dad!" he aimed and shot at the closest Bandit. The turban wearing Heartless took the bullet, but it did no damage to the creature. It shrugged off the bullet as if it were a spitball.

"Bullets can't harm them!" shouted Robert. But he was too late to stop Aiden from shooting at a Large Body. The bullet ricocheted off its oversized belly and nearly hit Kairi, the off course projectile missing her by barely an inch.

"Put that away before you hurt someone!" snapped Riku. He yanked the rifle out of Aiden's hands and threw it to the ground. By that time the Heartless on the ground and on the building rooftops were beginning to advance on our heroes, while the ones in the air began circling towards the ground.

"If bullets can't harm them…" said Ed.

"Then Alchemy can," said Al. He pulled out from his armor a stick of chalk. He then quickly drew on the pavement a large circle with an inscribed double triangle that had an elaborate set of symbols in and around the lines. Al then held his gauntleted hand over the circle, causing it to glow with a bright blue light.

The street then began crackling with blue energy bolts that shot towards the closest ground group of Heartless. The ground underneath them began to shake, then large stone spikes shot out of the pavement, impaling and destroying a dozen Shadows and one Large Body.

"I hope this town is insured," said Ed as he clapped his hands together. He then slammed both palms to the ground, sending a pulse of blue energy at a building across the street. The building then collapsed into dust, causing the Bandits and Neo Shadows on the roof to fall. But then the dust began to condense into razor sharp spikes, impaling and destroying the falling Heartless.

"So that's Alchemy," said Sora, "cool!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" said Ed as he clapped his gloved hands together again, and then touched the ground with his left palm. The ground crackled with blue energy as Ed drew a large spear out of the spot where he touched the street.

Just then two Gargoyles and four Air Soldiers dived at Kairi. She ducked and avoided them, then jumped up and destroyed one of the Air Soldiers with her Keyblade. Riku blasted two more Air Soldiers and one of the Gargoyles with his Dark Aura, while Sora finished off the last Gargoyle and Air Soldier with a pair of Fireballs.

Donald then used a massive Thunder spell on another group of Air Soldiers, destroying them, while Goofy threw his shield at the exposed back of a Large Body that had tripped over its own oversized feet.

"Normal bullets can't hurt these things," said Robert as he aimed his revolver at a Luna Bandit, "but mine can!" he pulled the trigger, sending a blast of blue energy at the twin sickle-sword wielding Heartless, destroying it.

Linda then aimed her shotgun at a diving group of Air Soldiers and fired, sending several small pellets of blue energy at the attacking Heartless, destroying them. She then chambered another shell and shot at a group of Gargoyles, destroying them as well.

Sora then slashed and destroyed three Shadows, then got behind a Large Body and destroyed it. He then parried a slash from a Bandit and struck back, destroying it. He then destroyed another Bandit, just in time to see Goofy smash another Bandit with his shield, while Donald crushed several Shadows with a Gravity spell.

Just then a Fat Bandit lumbered in, followed by two more.

"Look out!" shouted Sora, "they can spit fire!" His warning came just in time as the front Fat Bandit spat several fireballs at Kaylee and Aiden. Travis pulled them both out of the way in time to avoid being roasted.

Al then ran up to the front Fat Bandit and punched it in the belly, but his metal fists just bounced off the blubber belly of the Heartless.

"It can't be beaten from the front!" shouted Kairi as she threw a Strike Raid at a diving Gargoyle, then slashed and destroyed a Neo Shadow, "you have to get behind it!"

"Oh, okay," said Al. He then grabbed the Fat Bandit and threw it over his shoulder in a way that the oversized Heartless landed on it's front. Al then punched it twice in the back, destroying it.

But then another Fat Bandit hit Al with its flamethrower attack, engulfing the armored Alchemist in fire.

"He'll be roasted, toasted and baked!" shouted Goofy.

"Al's fine!" said Ed as he stabbed a Neo Shadow with his spear, then blocked a Luna Bandit with the spear haft, then punched it in the face with his left hand, destroying it. Ed then delivered a right punch to a Bandit, destroying it, followed by a kick to the back of a Large Body, destroying it.

Sora and the others then saw that Al was indeed alright. The flamethrower did little more than singe Al's armor.

"That armor must be heat proof," said Riku as Al delivered a backhand punch to the stern of the offending Fat Bandit. He then kicked another Fat Bandit, while throwing a Large Body over his shoulder and kicked it in the back.

By now the number of attacking Heartless were waning, allowing Sora and the others to pay more attention to Ed, Al and their fighting style; a form of martial arts similar to Japanese Akido and Karate. Sora also noticed that Ed's right arm and left leg seemed to deliver more striking power than the opposite limbs.

Ed then clapped his hands again and sent more of the blue energy at the last Large Body, causing two tall slabs of rock to rise out of the ground, with the oversized Heartless between them. The two slabs then smashed against each other, crushing the Large Body.

Linda shot the last of the Gargoyles and Air Soldiers with her shotgun, while Robert shot the last Luna Bandit with his revolver. With that the town was clear of Heartless again, for now.

"So those were Heartless," said Ed.

"The Colonel was right about them being dangerous, Brother," said Al.

"For once I agree with Mustang," said Ed.

"Well, that was exciting," said Robert as he holstered his revolver.

"More like insane to me," said Linda, "I can't believe that just happened," she looked at Sora, "you and your friends, you've faced those abominations before?"

"More times than we'd like to count," said Riku.

"A wise man once told us that as long as there is darkness in the hearts of people," said Sora, "then The Heartless will continue to exist."

"Well we know all about how much darkness there can be in a person's heart," said Ed, "there's a lot of rotten people in this world who would do anything for fame, glory and power, especially power."

"We've seen what happens to those who allow their hearts to be consumed by darkness," said Kairi, "all in the pursuit of power."

Linda then looked around franticly, "where are the kids?"

Sora and the others then realized that Aiden, Kaylee and Travis weren't to be seen. Just then they heard Kaylee screaming.

"Over there!" shouted Al. Everyone ran around a street corner to find that Kaylee and Travis were trapped at the end of a dead-end alley by a Pot Centipede The long Heartless made of multiple Pot Spiders was slowly advancing on the two teenagers, its mandibles in its black head clacking in anticipation of the kill.

Just then Aiden came running up, "no you don't!" he shouted. He pulled out a stick of chalk and drew a circle on the ground, the symbols not as elaborate as the ones Al drew, but effective none the less. Aiden touched the circle with his hands, sending the blue energy out from the circle towards the Pot Centipeed, causing an explosion underneath it that destroyed the middle Pot Spider and causing the others that formed the body to separate.

Out of immediate danger, Kaylee and Travis pulled out sticks of chalk of their own and drew circles, causing several explosions that destroyed several more Pot Spiders. Before long only the head Pot was left. It tried to scurry away, but Riku hit it with a Strike Raid, destroying it. A large crystal heart emerged from the remains and vanished into the air.

"Are you two alright?" Kairi asked Kaylee and Travis.

"We're fine," said Travis, "no thanks to you guys. I had the situation under control."

"No you didn't!" said Aiden, "that thing was going to eat you alive, and it would have, if I didn't draw that transmutation circle fast enough."

"Transmutation?" Sora asked.

"The principal aspect of Alchemy," said Linda, "identifying the basic structure of an object, breaking down that object to its basic structure, and then putting it back together as something else."

"But there's more to it," said Robert, "you can't make a larger object out of a smaller object without adding additional raw materials. And of course, you have to pay the price."

"Alchemic energy comes from the Alchemist," said Al, "the amount of energy required for transmutation is exponentially equal to the size of the task you wish to perform. If you try to change something that requires more energy than you can give, at the least it won't work, or worse things can happen."

"The first law of Equivalent Exchange," said Ed, "'to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.'"

"We know that," said Kaylee, "it's one of the first things our teacher taught us."

"So you three are Alchemists," said Ed. He looked at Travis, "and here I thought you didn't like Alchemists."

"It's the State Alchemists that I hate," said Travis, "my friends and I may be gifted, but we'd rather give up the power altogether than become lapdogs of the government," he glared at Ed, "unlike some kids who were brainwashed by those who have abused their authority."

"Listen, pal," said Ed as he glared at Travis, "the government can kiss my ass for all that I care. I became a State Alchemist for my own reason, just as you have your reasons for hating them, so let's just leave it at that. We've got bigger problems than your own petty insecurities."

"I don't have insecurities!" snapped Travis, "and you're one to talk," he looked at Ed's spear, "trying to compensate for something, shorty?"

"Don't call me shorty!!" exclaimed Ed, "I'll show you who's so small you need a magnifying glass just to find them!" He stalked towards Travis.

"Bring it on, small fry!" snapped Travis as he stalked towards Ed, "I'll stuff you into a shoe box and set it on fire!"

"I'll rip your legs off and make you eat them!" shouted Ed. By now the two of them were less than a foot apart and ready to go at it.

"Stop!!" shouted Kairi, while she indivertibly cast the same spell with the same name on the two boys, freezing them in time.

"When did you learn that spell?" Sora asked.

"Right now, I guess," said an astonished Kairi.

"Makes you wonder what else we can do," said Riku.

"What kind of Alchemy is this?" Al asked as he looked at the immobilized Ed and Travis.

"Not Alchemy, magic," said Goofy.

"It's a simple spell," said Donald smugly, "any wizard worth his salt can use it."

"You guys really aren't from around here," said Robert.

"Well wherever they're from," said Aiden, "we'd better do something about these two," he looked at Ed and Travis, "how long before they can move again."

"Not long," said Sora. He then walked over to Ed and Travis and tipped them over. The spell wore off as they hit the ground.

"No look, you two," said Riku as the startled Ed and Travis got back up, "the last thing we all need right now is for you two to kill each other over petty words. The Heartless are a threat greater than you can possibly imagine. Not only is your little squabble stupid and pathetic, no offense Ed, but it also gives whoever's controlling The Heartless in this world that much more power over you and those you care about."

"He's right," said Ed, "we do have bigger problems to worry about."

"You ain't kidding," said Travis, he held out his hand, "truce?"

"Truce," said Ed as he shook Travis' hand.

"Well that's one problem solved," said Kaylee.

"Let's just hope it doesn't start up again," said Aiden, "the Heartless will probably get us first."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Sora, while Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Us to," said Robert, while Linda nodded in agreement, "we may still be new to the State Alchemists, but we'll do all that we can, and more."

"We're in as well," said Al.

"To the living end," said Ed.

"You can count us in as well," Aiden, while Travis and Kaylee nodded in agreement, "we may not be as well learned as most State Alchemists, but we'll do what we can."

"I guess this is the start of a beautiful partnership," said Kairi.

********

…Somewhere in the desert…

Unknown to our heroes, evil forces were gathering to plunge the world into darkness. Far to the south of where Sora and the others were, a large rift to The Realm of Darkness had been pouring scores of various purebred Heartless into the world; Shadows and New Shadows. Most of them went off into the world to wreck havoc wherever they went, but others went to a nearby fortress.

This fortress was formed by dark magic by one of the Hakonians who served Maleficent. Said disciple of darkness stood in a room in the fortress that had been set up as a warlock's workshop. He looked to be no older than 19 and was tall, about 6'5" with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and had indigo eyes. He wore brown warlock robes fashioned in the Bedouin style and carried a black staff.

The warlock was in deep concentration on a piece of dark magic, when a knock on the door came. He sighed in annoyance as he canceled the spell he was just beginning to cast. "What is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

A human entered the room, a man wearing black a black jacket and trousers. The embalm of The Heartless was sewn on his shirt. "Master Reddik, another group of recruits has just arrived."

"At the rate the fresh meat keeps coming," said the young warlock, Reddik, "I'll never get any work done." He sighed in annoyance, "but other matters come first. I'll be down soon enough to greet the newcomers and give them the orientation."

The man in black bowed and left. Reddik wrote himself a note to remind himself where he left off in his work and exited the workshop. As he walked down the corridors, passing several more men wearing black jackets with the embalm of The Heartless, he remembered just how far he had come in a relatively short time.

FLASHBACK…Four Weeks Ago…

"Rise, Reddik Nightshade," said Maleficent as she sat on her dark throne in New Hallow Bastion, her pet raven was perched on her staff.

The man, Reddik Nightshade, rose form his knees, "I await your command, oh mistress of all evil. To where do you wish for my dark talents to go?"

"There is a world that has come to our attention," said Maleficent, "a world where Alchemy is the dominant science."

"Alchemy?" Reddik Nightshade asked, "the art of change?"

"Precisely," said Maleficent, "this world, Arcadium Prime as it is known to the outside universe, has had no prior exposure to The Heartless. The multitudes of humans there will be a great addition to the hordes being assembled. Already a rift has been formed, allowing The Heartless to infiltrate the world. You, Reddik Nightshade, are to enlarge that rift, allowing more Heartless to invade, as well as create more advanced forms for the cause. All the while you are to search for that world's Keyhole. Once that is opened, Arcadium Prime will surely fall to the darkness."

"Consider it done, oh great and terrible Maleficent," said Reddik Nightshade.

"There's more," said Maleficent, "it has come to our attention that there are several Alchemists on Arcadium Prime who are driven by the desire for power. Many of these dark hearts will, naturally, become strong Heartless, but no doubt there will be those who may willingly join the cause.

"Once you have secured a base of operations, you are to seek out as many of these dark hearts as you can and offer them a place in the new order to come."

"Again, consider it done," said Reddik Nightshade as he bowed. He then looked up at Maleficent, "but what of the Keyblade Wielders? What if they come and meddle as they usually do? Or so I've heard."

"They are of no concern to you," said Maleficent, "I have taken measures to ensure that Sora and his companions are beyond meddling in our affairs."

With a wave of her hand, the floor in front of her those showed images of Pete searching the various worlds that Sora and the others have been in; Wonderland, Deep Jungle, Olympus Coliseum, Deep Jungle, Halloween Town, Beasts' Castle, Traverse Town, Twilight Town, just to name a few. With Pete were several canine-like Heartless; Bad Dogs, Rabid Dogs and Bully Dogs.

"My loyal servant, Pete," said Maleficent, "he has been charged with tracking down and eliminating the Keyblade Wielders. It is only a matter of time before Sora and the other meddling brats are found."

"With all due respect, oh great and terrible Maleficent," said Reddik, "but is it wise to trust such an important task to such an incompetent buffoon?"

"Pete has his flaws," said Maleficent as she and Reddik watched the image show Pete and his 'trackers' travel from The Land of Dragons to Neverland. "Yet his incompetence is balanced by his loyalty. He'll hunt Sora and the others down to the bitter end, even if it is his end."

"Then I have nothing to worry about," said Reddik, "I shall carry out my tasks which has been laid before me. I shall bring glory to the Hakonian race; where Ulrik Darkclaw and Erika Bloodstrom failed, I will succeed! Arcadium Prime will fall to the darkness!"

"That it shall," said Maleficent, "go, Riddik Nightshade, go and carry out your dark purpose."

"I live only to serve you, oh mistress of all evil," said Reddik. He bowed and left the throne room.

A short time later, Reddik arrived on Arcadium Prime via Dark Corridor. He blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the harsh sunlight of the desert. "That won't be a problem much longer," he said in an annoyed tone, "once this world has fallen to the darkness." He then looked and saw the rift. It was only a few meters wide, barely large enough to allow two or three Heartless to come in at a time.

"Right were Maleficent said it would be," said Reddik. He then saw nearby a large rock, a wide outcropping rising 100ft out of the sands. The top was flat and wide enough to hold a large building safely.

Reddik then used his dark magic to cause a large amount of sand to rise up from the ground and condense at the top of the rock. Walls and interior corridors began to take shape. In less than an hour, a multi-layered fortress had formed. The complex was large enough to house a thousand humans comfortably, or, thousands of Heartless who had no need of human comforts such as food, water or sleeping arrangements.

Reddik entered the fortress and was satisfied at his creation. He knew that it would take an army tens of thousands strong to storm this fortress. He reached the roof of the fortress and sent his dark magic to the rift, widening it to allow dozens of Heartless to pass through at a time. Some of the newly arrived Heartless began moving towards the fortress, while the rest went off into the world to do what they did best.

He then cast one more spell; a psychic beacon that sent out a subconscious message to anyone whose hearts was heavy with darkness. With that, Reddik went down to an area he had set aside for a workshop and began to work.

END FLASHBACK

As Reddik continued down to the entrance area of the fortress, he sighed with annoyance again. So far hundreds of humans had answered his psychic call. The dark magic pulling at their subconscious had drawn those with dark hearts to the fortress like iron fillings to a magnet.

Yet the ones who came, for the most part, weren't exactly those whom Reddik was expecting. The majority of the arriving humans were lowlife criminals and outlaws whom were of no use other than grunt work and menial tasks that require minimal intelligence. Hundreds of local scum had arrived so far, and more were sure to come.

But the ones whom Reddik were counting on to come were Alchemists. So far only a handful of Alchemists whom had been forced into hiding from the authorities of The State for one reason or another had come. These were former State Alchemists and civilian Alchemists, all of them were full of darkness in their hearts, darkness full of anger and hatred for those who had rejected or betrayed them.

'_And I will be the one to give them focus for their anger and hate,' _thought Reddik as he walked into the gathering hall near the front doors of the fortress. Dozens of humans had come this time, but as far as Reddik could sense, none of them were professional Alchemists; just more criminals and outlaws

He sighed again, but settled himself to get on with the routine he had established. _'There'll always be a need for scum like these.'_ Reddik then spoke to the human criminals and outlaws, ensnaring their minds and hearts with words promising power and glory if they would serve the darkness. Naturally, the criminals and outlaws swallowed his words like sugar.

Other human lowlifes who had already been indoctrinated took the newcomers to another part of the fortress to be initiated.

Reddik sighed again. He wished that he had been sent to another world where there was better 'resources' for him to work with. But this was the world Maleficent sent him to, and one doesn't question the will of the mistress of all evil, not if they expected to live afterwards that is.

**The end of chapter 2. Next chapter, Sora and his friends get to know more about Ed and Al, and discover a secret about them that will shock them to the core. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Be Thou for the People

Last time Sora and the others, as well as their new friends Linda Areas, Robert Taurus, Travis Hampton, Kaylee Fairchild and Aiden Mackenzie, encountered Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother, Alphonse, or just Ed and Al. Everyone got to see what everyone could do when The Heartless attacked. In the aftermath, a new alliance between Keyblade Wielders and Alchemists were formed. Elsewhere, Reddik Nightshade, another Hakonian who had pledged himself to Maleficent, arrived in the world to plunge it into darkness. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: Be thou for the people**

"So what now?" Kaylee asked.

"First we should all get some rest and recharge," said Riku, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd give my right eye for a shower and a bed with sheets."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Ed, "you may just get more than you asked for."

"I'd just settle for something to eat," said Sora, "without having to pay with parts of my body."

"Same here," said Kairi.

"My family runs the hotel up the street," said Travis, "or…they did, before they got taken by those things."

"We can rest and have dinner there," said Kaylee, she pointed to a large, four-story building that had a large 'Hotel' sign over the front doors.

"We can talk in the meantime," said Robert as they headed for the hotel, "Sora, you and your friends have faced The Heartless many times. Tell us as much as you can about them."

"Especially what they're going to do next," said Linda, "so far only small towns and villages have been attacked. If they could do this," she indicated the nearly empty town, "turn almost everyone in a settlement into more Heartless, I'd hate to know what they'd do to a large city."

"Like Central," said Al.

"They may not attack a large city just yet," said Riku, "Heartless act on instinct. They are driven by the desire to seek out hearts. They'll probably be content going after small towns and villages for now, and not attempt a massive attack on a city until they've increased their numbers enough.

"But that may come sooner than we think. If someone has taken control of them and is giving them direction, then they make attack more frequently, and in more advanced forms."

By now they were inside the hotel and heading for the kitchens.

"Who could possibly control those horrible things?" Kaylee asked when they got to the kitchens, "and why?"

"For the power," said Kairi, "Heartless are naturally attracted to dark hearts, the darker the heart, the greater the attraction. If that person's strength of will is strong enough, he or she can enforce that will on the creatures. If not, then an especially strong Heartless is created, and possibly and equally strong Nobody as well."

"What's a Nobody?" Al asked.

"When a person with an especially strong will is turned into a Heartless," said Riku, "part of that person is left behind. That part is less than human, but remembers what is it to be human. These creatures are called Nobodies, and like Heartless, they have incredible power, different, but incredible no less."

"We fought a group of Nobodies that remembered what it was to be human," said Sora, "and they tried to use The Heartless in a plot to regain their humanity."

"We stopped them before they could flood our universe with darkness," said Kairi, "I just wish it didn't cost so much."

"Yeah," said Sora, remembering the sacrifices of Axel and Ansem the Wise, and of course Roxas had to give up his life so that Sora could wake up, and Naminé had to give up her life as well. But in a way, the Nobodies of Sora and Kairi were still alive, in them.

"Well let's hope we don't run into any Nobodies," said Ed, "but what about The Heartless?"

"Tell us everything," said Robert, "even the smallest detail could help if Central is in danger."

Sora, Riku and Kairi then told as much as they could about The Heartless, while telling a summarized version of their story as well, starting all the way back where their journey began on Destiny Islands. Donald and Goofy told their parts as well.

"So the legends are true," said Aiden, "there are other worlds, other universes."

"Infinite possibilities of time and space," said Kaylee, "and you have the power to go anywhere."

"Not really," said Kairi, "right now that power is a little iffy."

"Our being here was by accident," said Riku, "it's possible that our friends back in our universe can bring us hole, if they find us."

"They will find us," said Sora confidently, "if anyone can find us and bring us home, it's The King and Queen."

"Yeah!" said Donald.

"Yep!" said Goofy.

"Well I hope you kids do get home," said Linda.

"So do I," said Robert.

"Well, before you leave," said Travis, "you wouldn't mind helping us with our little problem?"

"What you mean, 'little!?" Ed asked in an accusing tone.

"I'm not talking about you, shorty," said Travis.

"Don't call me short!" snapped Ed.

"He's talking about The Heartless, brother," said Al.

"Oh," said Ed in a deflated tone.

"But enough about us," said Kairi, trying to change the subject before things got ugly again between Ed and Travis, "what about you all?"

"Well," said Kaylee as she started cooking for everyone, "my mom and I used to work here in the hotel; she was the day manager, and I helped out here in the kitchen. Travis's family owned the place, while Aiden's family owned and ran the local general store.

"The three of us showed potential for Alchemy a few years ago. Our parents bought several books on the subject, and Travis' father hired a teacher from Central. We were planning to go to Central in a year or so and take the exams to be State Alchemists, or at least Aiden and I."

At this Travis grunted in annoyance.

"I'm sure you'll still be able to realize your dreams," said Kairi as she helped Kaylee prepare a bell peppers and beef dish, as well as a chicken dish, a vegetable dish and a large pot of rice.

"Being a State Alchemist is only a means to an end," said Kaylee, "with the title and authority of being a State Alchemist comes the freedom to express yourself. I want to use Alchemy to create works of art the likes that have never been seen."

"And I want to explore," said Aiden, "it's a big world outside The State. As a State Alchemist, I'll eventually earn the freedom to travel abroad. I want to see and learn all that can be seen and learn."

"Assuming you live to return and tell the tale," said Travis in a disapproving tone. He looked at Sora and the others, "The State has made a lot of foreign enemies in its desire to expand its borders. It's like the government leaders won't be satisfied until all the world has been conquered, them and their lapdogs."

"That's not true," said Linda, "it's not the desire of the government or the State Alchemists to rule the world."

"I only met him once," said Robert, "but our leader, Fuhrer Bradley, has stated several times that his policy is peace among the nations, and that The State will go to war only when absolutely necessary."

"Whenever he says is necessary you mean," said Travis, "it's happen time and again; whenever there's a war, it's against some small nation or tribe that's next to the border. The government then cooks up some false accusation against the innocents, and the army and State Alchemists mobilize and crush the 'enemy,' thereby expanding the border in that direction. If it's not to the north, it's to the west. If it's not to the east, it's to the south."

"That's just rumors started by anarchists and terrorists," said Robert.

"One mans rumors areanother mans facts," said Travis.

"Let's not talk about what's rumor and what's fact," said Kairi, "Robert, Linda, why don't you tell us why you became State Alchemists."

"We wanted to do good," said Linda, "Robert and I grew up in the same neighborhood in middle-class Central. By sheer chance our aspects of Alchemy are similar enough that they made us partners when we passed the exams."

"Our Alchemic abilities allow us to be experts marksmen," said Robert, "and we can change the molecular makeup of projectiles so they deliver much more force. Good thing we can, otherwise we would have been useless against The Heartless."

He looked at Travis, "you may say that all State Alchemists are nothing but pawns and lapdogs of the government, that we're nothing more than weapons to be used against innocents. But I say differently. Linda an I are nobody's lapdogs. We follow orders because that's how it works. True, we may one day be given assignments that we'll later regret ever being involved in, that's a distinct possibility, but at least we're in the position to help out those who can't help themselves."

"'Be thou for the people,'" said Ed, "the creed of the State Alchemists."

"That's a good moral to live by," said Riku.

"And what about you, Ed?" Kairi asked as she and Linda finished the cooking and began serving everyone lunch, "why did you and Al become State Alchemists?"

"Oh, Al isn't a State Alchemist," said Ed, "it's just me.".

"We grew up in a small village," said Al, "both my brother and I showed very promising abilities in Alchemy at an early age, especially my brother. He took the exams at age 12 and became the youngest State Alchemist ever."

"It's true," said Robert, "big things to dome in small packages after all."

"Don't call me small!" snapped Ed.

"Sorry, sir," said Robert.

"Sir?" a confused Sora asked.

"Technically, Edward Elric outranks us," said Linda, "Rober and I are only Captains, while Edward is a Major."

"And rank does have it's privileges," said Ed, "I asked the higher-ups to make Al my partner without actually having him become a State Alchemists."

"And I like it that way," said Al, "we also have a bit more freedom than other State Alchemists. In the three years since my brother became a State Alchemist, we've been all over The State, helping out those who need help, bringing criminals to justice, solving mysteries, and searching for…um…" Al faltered with his words, as if unsure that she should keep talking on this subject.

"It's okay, Al," said Ed, "we can trust them," he looked at Sora and the others, "we're looking for The Philosopher's Stone."

"So it is true," said Robert, "we heard that Col. Mustang put you on that wild goose chase when we first joined the State Alchemists, but Linda and I thought it was a joke they tell new recruits."

"It's true alright," said Ed.

"What's a Philosophy Stone?" Goofy asked.

"It's Philosopher's, ya big palooka!" said Donald.

"I think I heard of it," said Sora, "where we come from, there are lots of stories about magic, and one of them tells of a stone that has the power to turn led and other metals into gold." It would be a sorry day indeed if Sora ever forgot the first of the Harry Potter books.

"And create the elixir of life," said Riku, also remembering the story, "the means to live forever, assuming you keep taking it."

"The stone can do both," said Ed, "or so the legends say on this world. But the Philosopher's stone is just a tool that can enhance Alchemy. With it, an Alchemist is no longer bound by the laws of Equivalent Exchange. Without the need of sacrifice, one could create and change just about anything."

"What do you want to make or change?" Kairi asked.

"Only the past," said Al, "with the Philosopher's stone, we can atone for a past wrong."

Before Sora and the others could ask what that past wrong was, he, Kairi and Riku had that familiar yet unwanted sensation that trouble was coming.

"There's a Heartless nearby!" said Riku as he, Kairi and Sora stood up and summoned their Keyblades.

"And it's a big one!" said Kairi.

Everyone ran outside to see a very tall and slender Heartless. It stood at over 20 feet tall and was red, black and two shades of purple at the joints, with very thin limbs and torso, while it's arms were multi-angled so that they could stretch out. It's head at first appeared to have a very tall red and black hat, in truth it was five heads stacked on top of each other. It was carrying several juggling clubs in its hands.

"Oh not this thing again!" exclaimed Sora as The Trickmaster strolled down the street towards them.

"Didn't you destroy this thing already?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, in Wonderland," said Sora, "but it looks like it came back for a repeat performance."

"Watch out!" shouted Donald. The trick Master threw one of its clubs at the hotel. Everyone jumped out of the way as the club smashed into the building, destroying several support columns inside and collapsing half the building.

"My family's hotel!" exclaimed Travis. He glared at the giant Heartless, "you'll pay for that, you bastard!!" He then began drawing an Alchemic symbol on the ground, then triggered it, sending blue Alchemic energy at The Trickmaster.

"Wait!" shouted Sora, but it was too late. The ground beneath The Trickmaster exploded. The giant Heartless was only slightly damaged, but now its clubs were on fire.

"Fire only makes it stronger!" shouted Sora. He cast a Blizzard spell at the giant Heartless, but The Trickmaster was faster than it looked. It dodged the spell, then threw two of its burning clubs at our heroes. Again they ducked, but the remains of the hotel caught fire.

The Trickmaster then threw the rest of its burning clubs at Sora and the others. The got out of the way, scattering across the street. Sora looked behind to see that the giant Heartless had summoned another set of burning clubs and was juggling them, preparing to throw them at out heroes.

"What do we do?" Ed asked as he, Sora, Aiden and Goofy took cover behind an abandoned automobile. Ed clapped his hands and pulled out another spear from the ground.

"I think the first thing we should do is find better cover," said Aiden, "preferably away from a car full of gasoline, but that's just my opinion."

"Oh," Sora said sheepishly, "you're right."

"We should move, like now!" shouted Ed as he saw The Trickmaster throw one of its burning clubs at them. They got away just in time to avoid being blown up when the club hit the car and ignited the gas tank.

They took cover behind a stack of lumber. Ed clapped his hands again and changed the wood so now it was as hard as stone, and far less flammable.

Robert, Kairi and Al hastily ran up to them, "Sora, how'd you stop this thing before?" Robert asked as he took out his revolver

"The heads!" said Sora, "you got to destroy them all."

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place!?" exclaimed Robert. He cocked the hammer on his revolver and shot a blast of Alchemic energy at the giant Heartless. It hit The Trickmaster at its top head, destroying it. The giant Heartless stumbled about for several seconds, long enough for Riku to come out from cover, jump up and attacked it, hitting the giant Heartless several times in the chest before jumping away.

Riku's assault left The Trickmaster weakened for several seconds, allowing Kairi to come out for cover. She then destroyed the second head with a Strike Raid.

The Trick Master recovered quickly, only to summon more burning clubs. Now it was juggling ten at a time and was throwing them in random directions, setting fire to half the buildings on the main street.

"It'll burn the whole town down at this rate!" shouted Travis as he, Kaylee, Linda and Donald came running up. Donald and Sora kept casting Blizzard spells to put out the fires, but The Trickmaster kept throwing more burning clubs, restarting the fires.

"We need to keep it from moving around!" said Ed.

"I got it!" shouted Al. He drew an Alchemic circle on the ground, changing the pavement the giant Heartless was standing on into mud. It sank up to its double knees.

"Let me finish!" shouted Kaylee. She then changed the mud into stone, trapping The Trickmaster.

Ed then clapped his hands and changed the air around The Trickmaster, lowering the oxygen content to the point where the fires were extinguished.

But then the giant Heartless threw one of its clubs at Ed. He ducked, but then the air around the giant Heartless was refreshed by the wind. It ignited its clubs again. But not before Sora destroyed the third head with a Strike Raid.

The Trickmaster then threw one of its burning clubs at Ed, giving him no time to dodge. Instead, Ed raised his right arm and blocked the club, which then set his coat on fire. Ed then began running around in a panicked state, shouting "Hot! Hot! Hot!!"

"Brother!!" shouted Al as Ed kept running around, "Stop, drop and roll!!"

Ed fell to the ground and rolled around, putting the flames out. He rolled to a stop, just in time to be hit in the face by a Blizzard spell from Donald.

"Oh," said Donald. He nervously laughed, "sorry."

A slightly charred and frozen Ed spat out some snow, "right." He got up, relatively unharmed aside from some minor burns. His coat was a blackened ruin, while part of his shirt was burned and ripped, especially on his right arm. Part of his left pant leg was ripped as well.

"What the hell!?" exclaimed both Riku and Travis. Sora and Kairi looked and saw something shocking; Ed's right arm and his left leg below the knee were metal.

Al just then threw a piece of wood he transmuted into metal. It hit The Trickmaster in the fourth head, destroying it. The giant Heartless retaliated by throwing a burning club, knocking his helmet off.

Sora and the others were then treated to their second shock in less than a minute; there was nothing there where Al's head should be, yet Al was still moving about.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Al as he belt down to look for his helmet, "where is it!?" As Al searched around, Sora and the others could see inside his armor, and saw nothing except metal, there wasn't a body in there at all.

"You okay, Al?" Ed asked.

"I'll be fine as soon as I find my head, Brother," said Al. He then found the helmet behind a signpost. He then put it back on, "good as new. Did anyone see me?"

"In a manner of speaking," said Ed. Al then saw that Sora and the others were looking at him like something weird was going on.

Al then realized that Ed's clothes were ripped, "Brother! They can see you as well!"

"We'll worry about that later, Al!" said Ed as he ducked another burning club. He then clapped his hands and pressed his left hand on his right arm. A long blade extended out of his metal arm. Ed then charged at the immobilized Trickmaster, jumped up and sliced off the last head.

The Trickmaster then collapsed to the ground and dissolved into black smoke. A crystal heart then rose from that smoke and vanished into the air."

"That's that," said Ed. He clapped his hands again and retraced the blade back into his metal arm. "is everyone alright?"

"I don't think anyone got hurt," said Linda, "but I think you and your brother have some explaining do to."

"That's right," said Robert. He pointed at Ed's metal arm, "Fullmetal Alchemist indeed."

"Oh, yeah," said Ed sheepishly, "I guess we do."

********

Reddik walked downstairs from his workshop with a spring in his step. Not one Alchemist had arrived at the fortress just now, but six. Six at once! It was more than he dared to expect.

He arrived at the gathering hall where the six newcomers were waiting. Almost immediately he could tell that these six were just what he wanted.

"Gentlemen," said Reddik, "welcome to my humble abode." He then told the six Alchemists a basic explanation of what The Heartless were all about and what he could do with them, as well as a demonstration of their power, and his power as a warlock. He then asked for the newcomers to give their credentials.

The first two were former State Alchemists who were kicked out of their organization for unwholesome practices, or so the offical records said. The other four were civilian Alchemists. Two of them were disgraced publicly over legal matters, while the last two were declared outcasts for their unorthodox experiments, mostly involving live animals in the attempt to create Chimeras.

"The True Mistress of all Evil is seeking those with imagination," said Reddik to the six Alchemists, "also those who seek power to fuel that imagination. The Heartless can be that power. Even more so, you will have the opportunity to avenge yourselves on those who rejected you because of your imaginations. All that is required of you is to swear eternal fealty to Maleficent, and all your dreams will come to fruition."

"Is that all we have to do?" one of the renegade civilian Alchemists asked.

"You've seen what The Heartless can do," said Reddik, "I've already demonstrated their ability to seek out hearts and fill those hearts with darkness, thereby creating more Heartless. And I'm sure that by now you've heard of the numerous human settlements that have been overrun by Heartless.

"All this had been done by The Heartless on their own accord. Imagine what the could do when properly directed."

"I can imagine quite a lot," said one of the former State Alchemists, "these Heartless would surely show those bastards in Central a thing or two."

"That's the spirit!" said Reddik, "The Heartless can be the key to your revenge," he looked at the six rouge Alchemists, "each of you have people to hate. With The Heartless, you can channel that hatred and achieve the revenge you so richly deserve."

"I definitely deserve revenge after what those bastards in the military did to me," said the former State Alchemist, "They set me up to take the fall for some general's mistake. It was made public that I'm guilty of unwholesome experiments, but the truth is I was railroaded out of Central and sentenced to life in prison. Fortunately I escaped."

"So did I," said one of the renegade civilian Alchemists, "I was working on a new transmutation formula, but when I presented my findings to the State Alchemic Society, I was accused of plagiarism. Another Alchemists said that he had discovered the formula first, when that idiot couldn't even pass basic transmutation in school. I was disbarred and forbidden to practice Alchemy ever again. If The Heartless can give me the vindication and glory that was denied me, then yes, I'm in."

"Not me," said another of the renegade civilian Alchemists, "I also was framed for plagiarism, and like you I was set up. But I went into exile without complaints, that's just how life is sometimes. It ain't fair, but there's nothing that can be done about it. These Heartless are a perversion of life. They're nothing more than dark abominations, and I want nothing to do with them!"

"Neither do I!" said the second former State Alchemist, "I to was a scapegoat for a military blunder. A superior officer ordered my team to attack a suspected enemy base, when it was in fact a makeshift civilian hospital. We didn't know what a terrible mistake we had made until it was over, and thirty innocent civilians were dead.

"I was in charge of that squad, and we were only following orders. My squad mates were ordered to remain silent and were transferred to other units, and I was set up to take the fall. I resented my superiors for what had happened, but revenge isn't the answer. Bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it when they do happen. So I'll be declining the offer of this so called mistress of all evil, thank you very much."

"If the offer isn't to your liking," said Reddik, "you are free to go, no questions asked."

"That's it?" said the second former State Alchemist.

"That's it," said Reddik, "we may end up meeting again, and that meeting won't be as pleasant, but you are free to leave, and I will have to ask you to leave now."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said the renegade civilian Alchemist. With that he an the former State Alchemist left the fortress.

"I'm pleased you two chose to stay," said Reddik to the civilian and State Alchemists who agreed to the bargain. He looked at the other two civilian Alchemists, "I'm guessing you two are undecided, that you need time to consider the implications of the bargain. Feel free to wander this complex and contemplate. But don't take too long, this offer will only last so long."

The two undecided Alchemsits then left Reddiks workshop and headed down the corridors. One was lost in his thoughts as to whether or not to accept the offer. But the other had different thoughts altogether.

The second undecided Alchemist slipped away from the first, then headed down a different corridor to a secluded room that was concealed behind a large stone urn. He then condensed himself, flattening his body until he was thin enough to squeeze past the urn and open the door. The room inside was heavily shadowed, lit only by a single overhead lamp. Three empty chairs were the only furniture inside.

Once inside, the Alchemist's body resumed its normal shape.

"One would think you'd enjoy such activities, Envy," said a sultry female voice. From the shadows emerged a pale-skinned woman with long black hair. She wore a black dress that accented her sensual figure. Her nails were painted jet black. Above her left breast was a red mark in the shape of a serpentine dragon devouring its own tail.

"Altering the shape of the form I currently hold isn't as pleasant as you'd think, Lust," said the Alchemist in a light, dark voice. His body then changed to that of a slender man with pale skin and long, spiky green hair with a black headband over his forehead. He wore spandex shirt with no sleeves and shorts and long wristbands that went halfway up to his elbows. On his shoulder was the same dragon mark as the woman.

"Assuming different identities is a lot easier than bodily manipulations," said Envy, "but that's the least of my problems. This place, this fortress, the man who created it, and the creatures that are crawling everywhere, Heartless, they're more unnatural than us."

"And they taste horrible!" said a male voice. From the shadows emerged a very fat, very bald man wearing black spandex that just made him look fatter. He had very large hands and arms that had red lines on them. "No matter what form of Heartless I sample, they all taste the same; absolutely disgusting!" when he spoke, it was revealed that his tongue had the dragon mark on it.

"If you don't like them, Gluttony," said Envy in a disapproving tone, "then don't eat them."

"But what else is there to eat around here?" Gluttony asked in a complaining tone, "we can't go too far into this place to grab one of the humans, and those Heartless are so many that a few won't be missed."

He began pacing back and forth, "I can't last much longer on those things. I need to feed. I need human flesh! They're so delicious; all their desires and emotions make them so delectable," he looked at Lust in a pleading tone, "can't I just snatch one? I promise I won't make a mess of it."

"Do I have to remind you why we're here, Gluttony?" Lust asked, "Pride and the others asked us to find out what these Heartless are all about. Clearly this Reddik Nightshade has some power over them, so we need to find out what he's all about as well."

"And I found out what he's all about," said Envy. He sat in one of the chairs, "Reddik works for someone called Maleficent. He calls her the mistress of all evil, like she's some kind of dark deity

"Whatever she is, Maleficent is gathering dark souls to control an unimaginably huge army of Heartless that will one day cover all of existence in darkness, and this world is the next to fall to the darkness."

"They can't do that!" exclaimed Gluttony, "if they cover the world in darkness, how will I ever see what I'm eating?"

"Well then," said Lust in a nonchalant tone, "we'd better do something about this, if only for Gluttony's sake." She sat down, "Envy, when you observed The Heartless, how did they respond to the humans?"

"They were drawn to the humans," said Envy, "specifically their hearts. I saw a demonstration of a human captive whose heart was consumed by darkness. He soon became a Heartless in turn.

"As for the observing humans, The Heartless kept looking at them, waiting for their chance to strike and turn the observers into more of them. But something was holding them back. I believe it was the strength of will of Reddik, combined with whatever dark power he possesses. He told the observing Alchemists that this power over The Heartless could be theirs as well."

"What about us?" Lust asked, "can creatures like us have power over The Heartless?"

"That's one of the first things I tried to find out," said Envy. "I managed to get close to several of the low-level Heartless, Shadows, that type is called. While they were fixated on the other humans, they completely ignored me. I stood less than six inches from a Shadow, and it acted like I wasn't even there."

"Then it's clear that Heartless have no interest in a Homunculus," said Lust, "and if The Heartless were to overrun this world and turn every human into one of them, we'd most likely be ignored. But then we'd be far worse off than before, for only a human Alchemist can give us what we desire."

"What you desire you mean," said Envy in an accusing tone, "the others and I know what you'll use the Philosopher's Stone for, Lust."

"And you'll do everything in your power to make sure we get a Philosopher's Stone," said Lust, "I know what you want, Envy."

At this Envy faltered, then sighed, "you think you know me. You couldn't be more wrong."

"Perhaps," said Lust, "then again, perhaps not."

"Whatever," said Envy, "just tell me what the next move is."

"Well, we can't let Reddik and The Heartless have their way with this world," said Lust as she stood up and began pacing the room, thinking, "the question is how can we stop them without truly getting involved? What can we do that won't expose our existence to the world?"

"And what am I going to eat?" Gluttony whined, "I'm starving!"

Just then Lust paused, as if a brilliant idea occurred to her, "how about this, Gluttony. You want to eat a human, well, why don't you see if you can get one of the humans as they step outside, away from Reddik. Try to get one that's outside on his own."

"I have a better idea," said Envy, "two of the Alchemists that came today refused Reddiks' offer. The just left, but I'm sure that if you hurry, Gluttony, you can catch them."

"I have an even better idea," said Lust, "Gluttony, when you catch up with the two Alchemists, eat only one."

"Only one?" Gluttony asked in a pitiful tone.

"Make sure the other one sees you," said Lust, "he'll probably think you're a Heartless, so he'll have extra incentive to get away. No doubt he'll turn himself to the authorities at the first sign of civilization, and he'll have such a story to tell. So get going, Gluttony before they get too far away."

"Okay!" said Gluttony, his tongue hanging out of his salivating mouth in anticipation. He ran to the back of the room where another concealed door waited. This door opened into a corridor that lead directly outside. The door closed after the fat Homunculus.

"You're planning on getting the State Alchemists and the army out here to attack," said Envy, "destroy The Heartless before they destroy the world. A good plan, assuming the authorities believe the man's story."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take," said Lust, "no doubt that by now Central is aware of The Heartless. It's only a matter of time before they realize how grave a threat the creatures are. And when they learn where The Heartless are coming into this world, they'll send their best."

"The Elric Brothers," said Envy as he smiled wickedly, "I know what you're planning. He'll see just how big a threat The Heartless are, and how ineffective the muscle of the military is against them. The army of The State won't last an hour against The Heartless, with a little help from us of course."

"Of course," said Lust, "and when Edward Elric sees that his world will fall, he'll realize that no matter the cost, no matter the sacrifice, he has to save his world. Then he will be ready to do what is necessary to create a Philosopher's Stone. Then we will all have what we want."

**The end of chapter 3. Next chapter Sora and his friends learn the truth about Ed and Al. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Legend of the Elric Brothers

Last time we heard the stories of Ed, Al, Robert, Linda, Travis, Kaylee and Aiden. We also learned a shocking fact about Ed and Al. Elsewhere, Reddik has begun recruiting for local Villains. Yet the dark warlock is unaware that three inhuman creatures with agendas of their own have begun plotting against him. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 4: The Legend of Ed and Al**

"Alright," said Ed as he and Al sat down with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Aiden, Kaylee, Travis, Robert and Laura in the dinning room of the hotel, which by sheer chance remained undamaged after the attack, "what do you want to know?"

"How'd you get those metal limbs?" Riku asked.

"And what's with Al?" Sora asked, "we all saw it; there's nothing inside that armor."

"It's all empty," said Goofy, he rapped his knuckles against Al's chest plate, producing a loud echo.

"Don't do that!" said Al, "it's louder in here than you think."

"But you have no ears," said Sora, "what, are you some kind of robot?"

"My body may be a hollow shell," said Al, "but my soul is as human as yours."

"I can tell that's true," said Kairi, "you may not have a physical one, but you're heart is as strong as the rest of us."

"But how did he get that way?" Travis asked.

"It was the mistake we made," said Ed, "the one we need the Philosophers' Stone to atone for." Part of his coat had survived the burning club that The Trickster threw at him. That part had a coat pocket that, Sora guessed, had been made fireproof, since Ed Pulled out a dogged eared notebook, opened it to a well thumbed page and read from it…

"Water-35 liters; carbon-20 kilograms; ammonia-4 liters; lime-1.5 kilograms; phosphorus-800 grams; salt-250 grams; saltpeter-100 grams; sulfur-80 grams; fluorine-7.5 grams; iron-5 grams; silicon-3 grams; and trace amounts of 15 other elements," he closed the book and returned it to his pocket, "That's the chemical makeup of the average human adult."

"You tried to use Alchemy to create life," said a shocked Linda.

"Good gods, man!" exclaimed Robert, "that's one of Alchemy's greatest taboos! Do you realize how much trouble you could have gotten in?!"

"We didn't care at the time," said Al, "we thought that the pain of loss was a high enough price that we had already paid."

"Oh no," said Aiden in a grave tone, "you didn't!"

"You couldn't have," said Kaylee, "it's impossible."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Ed and Al did more than try to create a human out of base chemicals," said Travis, "they did more than use Alchemy to create life where there was no life before. They tried to resurrect the dead."

"Did it work?" a slightly dumbfounded Sora asked.

"You don't get it," said Ed, "Al and I were just a pair of gifted, desperate kids trying to get back what we cared about most of all. We didn't know how high a price we'd have to pay."

"You have to understand why we did what we did," said Al. "My brother and I showed a high talent for Alchemy when we were very young, like when Brother was 4 and I was three."

"Our mother kept saying how proud she was to have such talented Alchemists for sons," said Ed, "that we had inherited our father's gift. It always got me angry when she said that."

"Our father left when we were very young," said Al, "I barely remember him."

"Well I do," said Ed, "one day the rat bastard just up and vanished, with no word of why he left or where he was going. I didn't shed a tear for him when he left, and if I ever see him again, I'll belt him in the mouth."

"You must really hate your father," said Riku.

"It's the fact that he never came back that I hate him so much," said Ed, "even when we needed him the most."

"When I was 9," said Al in a grave tone, "and Brother was 10, our mother became mortally ill. The doctors said that there was no hope of recovery. Brother and I were prepared for the worst, or somewhat at least. We tried to find father and tell him to come home before it was too late.

"We went through all his old letters and contacts, desperately searching for some means of finding him. All our efforts were in vain as mother finally passed away."

"You must have been devastated," said Kairi, "to lose your mom at such a young age."

"She was the world to us," said Ed, "our whole lives, and she was taken away from us. After her funeral I decided that living without mother wouldn't be right, that it was wrong for her to be taken away from us. That's when Al and I decided to use Alchemy to bring her back."

"We spent the next year training in advanced Alchemy," said Al, "as well as learning how to fight and survive. When we had learned all we could have from our teacher, we went home and prepared."

"We had all the ingredients gathered in the right proportions," said Ed, "and the Alchemic formula was drawn on the floor exactly as described in the book we found."

"We thought a few drops of blood were enough of a price to balance the law of Equivalent Exchange," said Al, "that combined with the pain of loss."

"And in a way it worked," said Ed, "we created life from where there was none before. But…" he faltered, as if the memory he was reliving was agonizing, "what we had created was less than human. What we created, I hoped it died soon, for its sake."

"As for us," said Al, "we greatly underestimated the price we had to pay. Brother lost his left leg; I lost my whole body. Brother then sacrificed his right arm to save my soul from drifting away, binding it to this suit of armor.

"I then carried brother to our neighbors for help; he would have bleed to death if our neighbors, The Rockbells, hadn't closed up his wounds."

"Winry," said Ed as he looked off to the distance, "Winry Rockbell. Next to Al, she's my best friend."

"And perhaps more?" Al teased.

"Cut it out, Al," muttered Ed, "you're embarrassing me." He cleared his throat, "anyway, as I was recovering, Al and I were visited by then Major Roy Mustang, a sarcastic bastard if there ever was one."

"That's no way to speak of The Flame Alchemist," said Robert.

"Col. Mustang is a great man," said Linda, "if there's anyone who will succeed Fuhrer Bradley as leader of The State, it's Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"Assuming he doesn't drive everyone insane with his so not cool whit," said Ed, "anyway, Mustang told Al and me that if anything can get Al's body back, it's the Philosopher's Stone."

"And make you whole again, Brother," said Al, "don't forget about you."

"Right," said Ed, "so I asked Winry and her grandmother to fix me up with Automail," he held up his right arm, the metal limb glinting in the waning sunlight, "there are dozens of firms in The State who manufacture artificial limbs, and hundreds if not thousands of private workshops, but the Rockbell family has always made the best Automail. When I was used to my new arm and leg, Al and I left for Central, and the rest is history."

"May I?" Riku asked. Ed nodded and held out his metal arm for Riku to examine.

"There's no electrical parts or circuits," said Riku, "It's all mechanical, yet the fingers, hand, wrist, elbow, it's all as articulate and maneuverable as flesh and blood."

"We have artificial limbs back on our world," said Kairi as she also looked at Ed's metal arm, "but nothing as sophisticated as this, not yet anyway."

"Well we have to be good at making artificial limbs," said Robert, "The State has been involved in a lot of conflicts over the years," he looked at Travis, "whether we started them or not. And in any way, there's bound to be casualties, many of which need to have their limbs replaced."

"War's a dirty business," said Sora, "good for absolutely nothing." At that Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Kaylee to Ed, "we know how you and Al got the way you are. But how is it that you, Ed, can use Alchemy without a Transmutation circle?"

Ed hesitated before answering, "The Gate."

"What gate?" Kairi asked.

"It was when we tried to bring mom back," said Ed, "I had a vision of sorts. I was standing in front of this doorway. It opened, and all of a sudden these images began filling into my head. None of it made any sense. The door closed and I was back at home, without my leg, and Al was gone.

"When I used my arm to seal Al's soul into the armor, I was back in front of the door again. Even more images went into my mind, and again none of them made sense. Next thing I knew, Al was in the armor, and I was without an arm.

"The next time I used Alchemy, after I got my automail, all I had to do was clap my hands and touch whatever I wanted to transmute. Somehow the images I got from looking into The Gate allowed me to use Alchemy without a Transmutation circle."

"What is a transmutation circle anyway?" Sora asked.

"It's a formula which focuses the energy of an Alchemist," said Aiden, "and allows said Alchemist to perform transmutation. The more elaborate the circle, the more powerful the transmutation.

"What Ed and Al used to try and bring their mother back must have been a Grand Arcadium circle, the most elaborate and powerful formula in all of Alchemy," he looked at Ed and Al with a mix of awe and respect, "I'm still little more than at the journeyman level, yet you two managed to draw a perfect Grand Arcadium when you were only 11 and 10."

"True, the transmutation failed," said Kaylee as she also looked at Ed and Al with awe and respect, "and the results backfired on them, but they had the preparations down to the letter. Amazing, absolutely amazing."

"But that that doesn't make what they did right," said Travis. He glared at the two brothers, "nor did it give you the right to do it in the first place. You violated the biggest taboo of all Alchemy. It's bad enough to create life where there was none before, but to resurrect the dead is a far worse violation of the laws of nature. There are some lines that aren't meant to be crossed by anyone, for any reason."

"So what?" Ed asked, "what's done is done. Al and I are trying to make up for our mistake as best we can, but if that's not good enough for you, Travis Hampton, we can step outside and settle this personally. I'd rather not, but if it'll give you satisfaction, we can go at it."

"Nothing would make me happier than kicking the crap out of your scrawny ass," said Travis, "but it wouldn't serve any constructive purpose. Like you said, what's done is done."

"What Ed and Al went through is greater than any punishment a man should have to go through," said Linda, "not to mention a child."

"Glad you agree," said Ed. He then glared at Travis, "and don't call me short!"

"Let's not start that up again," said Kaylee.

"She's right," said Aiden, "we have bigger things to worry about than who did what for what reason," he then looked at Ed and Al, "even though said persons are kind of weird."

"I have to agree with that one," said Travis, "sorry if it grinds your gears, Ed, but you and Al are weird."

"So what?" Sora asked, "just because they're different," he looked at Al, "and weird, it doesn't make them less of a person than you and me."

"Friends come in all shapes and sizes," said Kairi.

"And different opinions and ideals shouldn't be a barrier to friendship," said Riku

"We're all in this together," said Donald.

"All for one an' one for all!" said Goofy.

"They're right!" said Al, "we shouldn't let differences like this divide us!"

"Not when there's bigger things to worry about," said Aiden.

"The Heartless," said Travis, "you're right, I shouldn't let this get to me," he looked at Ed, "I'm willing to work together if you are."

"I'm willing," said Ed as he held out his hand, "ready and able."

"As am I," said Travis as he shook Ed's hand.

"So what now?" Kaylee asked.

"Well I'm going to radio Central," said Robert, "let them know that Ed and Al got here and that we fought more of The Heartless. Hopefully we'll soon have more instructions."

"In the meantime," said Linda, "I think it's best that we all get some rest."

"Couldn't agree more," said Sora as he yawned, "it has been one, long day."

"You ain't kidding," said Kairi as she also yawned.

"But most of the hotel has been wrecked," said Donald.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Goofy asked.

"Not all of the hotel has been destroyed," said Travis. He looked at Ed, "you up for a joint venture in transmutation?"

"Depends on what you have in mind," said Ed.

"Just a patch job on some of the rooms," said Travis, "shouldn't be too difficult for an Alchemist of your stature."

"It'll be a piece of cake," said Ed in a confident, slightly smug tone. He then got more serious, "wait, did you just call me short?"

"He meant someone of your level of skill, brother," said Al hastily, determined to avoid another fight.

"Oh, right," said Ed.

"Why is he so touchy about his height?" Riku asked Al in a hushed tone as they, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Linda and Robert, followed Ed, Travis, Kaylee and Aiden to the ruined hotel rooms.

"He's always been like that," said Al in a whispered tone, "I guess it's just part of who my brother is."

"It doesn't make sense for Ed to overreact the way he does," said Kairi.

"Yeah," said Sora, "I've always been shorter than Riku, and I've never blown my cool over it."

"And let's not forget our feathered friend," said Riku, indicating Donald, "I'm sure he's had more than his share of short jokes."

"Maybe," said Sora.

They reached the hotel rooms. There was no fire damage, but the rooms looked as if someone took a wrecking ball to them.

"I make it twelve people," said Travis, "nine boys and three girls. I think one room each for Kairi, Kaylee and Linda, while some of the boys can double up."

"I don't mind sleeping with Al in the same room," said Ed.

"Me neither," said Al.

"Alright then," said Aiden as he used his left fingers to loosen up his right wrist, then did the same thing with his left wrist, "let's do this." He, Kaylee and Travis began drawing elaborate transmutation circles in the middle of several wrecked rooms, while Ed stood in the middle of another.

Aiden, Kaylee and Travis then used their Alchemy to activate the transmutation circles, repairing the damage to the rooms, and adjacent bathrooms by the way, within seconds. Ed fixed the room he was in by clapping his hands and placing them on the floor.

The four young Alchemists then repaired another four rooms, while Al used a transmutation circle to repair another, giving a total of nine.

"This will do," said Robert as he examined one of the rooms, "very nice, yes, I'll take this one."

"Al and I can have this one," said Ed as he checked one of the rooms he fixed.

"But there's only one bed," said Kaylee.

"I haven't needed a bed in years," said Al, "in fact, I barely need any sleep at all."

"Okay," said Travis, "suit yourself."

"Riku and I can share this one," said Sora as he and Riku looked at a room that had two beds, with a curtain dividing the room in half between the beds.

It wasn't long before everyone was settled in their rooms and was preparing for sleep.

"I checked in with Central," said Robert, "they're passing on my report to the high command. They should have instructions for us in the morning. But before we all turn in, I think it would be a good idea if some of us take turns keeping watch. Who knows when there'll be another Heartless attack."

"That's a good idea," said Riku, "I'll take the first watch, I'm not that tired."

"Oh really?" Sora asked, "it looks to me like you're about ready to catch some Z's."

"Do I?" Riku asked in a daring tone, "well you, Sora, look like you're ready to pass our where you're standing."

"You both look like you're exhausted," said Linda, "and you to, Kairi, and who wouldn't after that trek through the desert you had to go through. I'll take the first watch, then Robert, and if Al's up to it, he can take the third watch."

"You can count on me," said Al.

"Well, if that's the case," said Riku, "I'll wish everyone a good night, and good luck for tomorrow. I've got a feeling we'll be needing as much of is as we can get."

"I feel like you're right," said Kairi.

"Me to," said Sora.

********

A few hours later a Dark Corridor opened up near Reddik's fortress. From it emerged Pete and several breeds of Dog-type Heartless. He looked around in the moonlit desert, searching for the prey Maleficent sent him after.

"Them meddlin' brats are here alright," said Pete as the Dark Corridor closed up behind him, "I just know it!"

Pete then tuned around and saw the fortress, "huh? What's this thing doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

It was then that Reddik teleported in, "if I knew to expect guests from the home office, I would have prepared something. I admit your arrival has caught me off guard."

"Arent' you one of them Hakonians?" Pete asked, "yeah, you are one of them! You're…umm…now don't tell me, you're Roddek."

"It's Reddik!" snapped the warlock, he aimed his staff at Pete, "you misplaced the 'e' and there's no 'o,' so get it right! Or else"

"Okay, okay," said Pete, "I won't mess up."

"See that you don't," said Reddik as he lowered his staff, "so, what bring a fellow servant of the darkness to this world?"

"The boss lady told me to look for those Keyblade brats," said Pete, "my 'hounds' finally picked up their trail and followed 'em here."

"The Keyblade Wielders are on Arcadium Prime?" Reddik asked.

"That's right!" said Pete proudly, "and I'm gonna find 'em and destroy 'em!"

"I highly doubt that," said Reddik, he began pacing, "if the Keyblade Wielders are on this world, then it's only a matter of time before they become aware of my presence here. Judging from their past exploits, they'll no doubt make a beeline for the rift and attempt to prevent further Heartless from arriving, then they'll come after me, just like they did with Ulrik.

"But where Ulrik failed, I shall succeed!" he looked at Pete, "my fellow Hakonian had several flaws that lead to his downfall. First, he thought he could take on the universe all by himself, whereas I am willing to accept assistance when needed, and when it is offered, and I thank you, Pete, for offering to assist me in destroying the brats."

"Well…I…err…" sputtered Pete.

"Second," continued Reddik, "Ulrik believed that he was of the superior mind, and everyone else was an idiot. He therefore vastly underestimated the Keyblade Wielders and their allies, a mistake I have no intention of making. And finally, he had the rotten luck to allow himself to be partnered with that arrogant, irresponsible bitch Erika, she always was a troublemaker. That one doesn't count since Erika is no longer a factor in the equation."

"So what are you gonna do?" Pete asked.

"I shall have to accelerate my plans for this world," said Reddik, "already I have gathered several examples of the local scum, as well as a handful of potential allies who have real value. More will be needed of both." He then used a spell that amplified the psychic signal, increasing its range and power so that more dark hearts would be drawn to the fortress.

"And of course," said Reddik, "we will be needing more Heartless," he used another spell that forced the rift wider, so that The Heartless were cascading into the world.

"That's a lot of Heartless," said Pete, "you sure you can control them all?"

"Unlike the other Villains that the great and terrible Maleficent has allied with before," said Reddik, "I have taken measures to ensure that The Heartless will not turn against me, no matter how many of them I command. And if the worst should happen, there's always the local Villains to take my place and be consumed by the darkness."

"Oh," said Pete, "I get it."

"I wonder if you do," said Reddik in a doubtful tone, "nevertheless, there is work to be done. But first, I need to ensure that any potential loose ends are cut short before they become problems." he summoned several Neo Shadows and Bandits.

"I'm changing my policy regarding Alchemists who reject my offer," said Reddik to The Heartless, "any Alchemist who decides to leave is to be captured and turned into a Heartless immediately as soon as he leaves the fortress. Is that understood?"

The assembled Heartless nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then go and carry out your orders," said Reddik. With that the assembled Hearetless vanished, ready to reappear again when they were needed to carry out their assigned task.

"How come you can control them so well?" Pete asked, "most Villains can't even make them Heartless get in line."

"As I said," remarked Reddik, "I took measures to ensure that The Heartless do not turn on me. These measures also ensure their obedience, and before you ask, no, I will not be revealing that secret, not to you anyway."

"If the Heartless are so loyal to you," said Pete, "then why are you working for the boss lady? Why aren't you on your own?"

"Because I gave my pledge to the mistress of all evil," said Reddik, "I may be evil, but I keep my promises. Come now, I have some ideas I wish to share with you that you can deliver to Maleficent."

********

A few minutes later, Envy, still disguised as one of the undecided Alchemists, passed by Reddik and Pete in the corridors. He heard Reddik mention again to Pete his new policy concerning the dark Alchemists, and then something about Sora and the others. Once Reddik and Pete were out of sight around a corner, Envy hurried down the corridors towards the hiding place.

He then looked outside a window and saw two humans, Alchemists no less who decided to leave, being attacked by Heartless. One of the Alchemists was killed, the other succumbed to the darkness in his heart, becoming a Heartless himself.

Envy resumed running down the corridors and slipped inside his comrades hiding place, then resumed his Homunculi shape.

"What happened?" Lust asked.

"Whatever we're going to do," said Envy, "we're going to have to do it now. That Reddik just ordered his Heartless to attack any Alchemist who rejects his offer. I saw two Alchemists who just tried to leave. One was killed, the other was turned into Heartless. It's only a matter of time before I'm found out as an imposter."

"So," said Lust in a contemplative tone, "Reddik has adopted a 'join or die' policy. I wonder what made him change his tactics?"

"I overheard him and some sort of cat creature talking in the hallways," said Envy, "something about Keyblade Wielders. Whoever they are, they must be the enemies of The Heartless.

"Perhaps," said Lust, "perhaps we can use these Keyblade Wielders to our advantage. We may not have to risk losing Edward Elric to The Heartless after all."

Just then Gluttony came back in, "I did as you asked, Lust. I ate only one of the humans you sent me after. The other one saw me."

"How scared was he?" Lust asked.

"And did he run towards human habitation?" Envy asked.

"I scared him so much he'll run all the way to Central," said Gluttony as he smiled.

"This may just work out," said Lust, "no doubt the State Alchemists will know of this place before too long. But instead of then sending an army and Alchemists, we need to make sure that they send the Keyblade Wielders. If they truly are the enemies of The Heartless, then no doubt that the State Alchemists will want their help as soon as possible," she walked to the secret door leading outside, "it's time we left this place and go back to Central, as fast as we can. We need to be in place to make sure that the State Alchemists send The Keyblade Wielders out here and deal with The Heartless."

"About time we left," said Envy, "these Heartless give me the creeps."

"Me to," said Gluttony, "and I'm still hungry!"

"We'll stop at the first town we come to for cheeseburgers and milkshakes," said Envy in a disapproving tone as they went into the tunnel to outside.

"Ooh, cheeseburgers!" Gluttony said in a delighted tone, "good day!"

********

It was getting towards midnight when Sora left his room quietly so as not to wake Riku. He couldn't fall asleep, his mind was so wound up with the day's events.

He walked outside and sat down, looking up at the moon, which was so much like the one over his Earth. Just then Sora realized he wasn't alone, but the person approaching him from behind was friendly.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Sora asked Kairi as she sat down next to him.

"I've got a million and one things running around in my head," said Kairi, "The Heartless, this world, Ed and Al, Robert and Linda, Aiden and his friends, especially Aiden. There's something about him, I can't figure what, but I fell like he's special."

"How special?" Sora asked as he remembered that he did get a feeling that there was something special about Aiden.

"I don't know," said Kairi, "it's like he needs us for something, and that we also need him. No, more like he needs our help, and after that we will need his help."

"I don't get it," said Sora, "or, at least I think I get part of it. I think that, because Aiden saw such terrible things when The Heartless first attacked the town, his heart is in danger of losing to the darkness. I think we're supposed to help him stay in the light."

"And we also need to help Kaylee and Travis," said Kaylee, "their hearts are in danger as well. Robert and Linda seem to be okay, as is Al, but Ed…"

"He's acting like he has the weight of a world on his shoulders," said Sora, "like he blames himself for everything he and Al suffered through. You don't think that Maleficent may be trying to get Ed? Like she tried to get Naruto and Sasuke?"

"It's possible," said Kairi, "we'll just have to keep our eyes open." She then looked up at the moon, "how long do you think it'll be before King Mickey and Queen Minnie find us?"

"I don't know," said Sora, "but they won't stop trying. I don't know if coming to this world was just a random act of dark magic, or if we're here because it's the start of a new journey," he looked at Kairi, "but one thing is certain, I'll do everything I can to get us home."

"And I'll do all that I can," said Kairi, "and that goes for Riku as well."

"You're right," said Sora. They then held hands as they looked up at the moon, then sleep overcame them, with Sora leaning against a piece of masonry and Kairi leaning against his shoulder.

Unknown to them, Riku was watching from the shadows. Though the three Keyblade Wielders had a connection that bound them deeper than they could imagine, Riku had managed to conceal his presence from Sora and Kairi, so as not to spoil the moment for them.

Just then Riku realized he wasn't alone, but as with Sora and Kairi, the person approaching Riku from behind was friendly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep," said Ed as he joined Riku in the shadows.

"We have a lot on our minds," said Riku, "you as well," he looked at Ed, "I'm going to be blunt; you shouldn't carry all this guilt over what happened to you and your brother. Don't say anything until I'm done, you need to hear it. I nearly lost myself to the darkness, and if it weren't for Sora, Kairi and a few others, I would still be lost, for good.

"What happened to you and Al was terrible, something no person should have to experience. But even so, don't blame yourself, you'll only make yourself more miserable, and The Heartless will use that misery as a key to your heart."

"You don't understand," said Ed.

"What's not to understand?" Riku asked, "you and Al believed that your mother was taken away from you unjustly. You saw yourselves with the power to bring her back, so you thought it was right to try. Since no one told you what would happened, you have no right to blame yourself for the results."

"You may be right," said Ed, "but I still have to try and make up for what happened. The law of Equivalent Exchange applies to more than Alchemy. Every wrong must eventually be made right. I promised Al that I would get his body back, and he promised to make me whole again. We have to try."

"Even if the price you pay to restore yourselves is your heart?" Riku asked.

At this Ed hesitated, his expression one of deep consideration, "I never thought of it that way."

"Most people don't," said Riku, "the road to the darkness is often paid with ignorance and good intentions."

"I'll think about it," said Ed.

Riku nodded at that. He then looked at Sora and Kairi.

"Felling jealous?" Ed asked

"They were meant for each other," said Riku, "it doesn't take a genius to realize that Sora and Kairi are soul mates."

"Where's your soul mate?" Ed asked.

"Out there somewhere," said Riku, "I just hope I live long enough to find her," he looked at Ed, "I have no intention of allowing myself to be lost in the darkness again. But as for my life itself, I honestly don't know if I will survive to find love."

"No one does," said Ed, "shouldn't we get them to bed? Sleeping like that can be very uncomfortable, especially when you wake up."

"You're right," said Riku. But instead of carefully carrying Sora and Kairi back to their separate rooms, he had an idea, "think you can fix one more room tonight?"

"I think I know what you're thinking of," said Ed as he smiled.

**The end of chapter 4.**

Next time, our heroes wake up to learn that The Heartless have become more active in their attacks, and that they are needed elsewhere. Yet on the road to their destination, they run into more trouble yet again. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 5: The Chase

Last time we learned how Ed and Al became the way they are. Sora and the others accepted the Elric brothers for who they are, not what they look like or what they did. Robert and Linda accepted Ed and Al as well, as did Aiden and Kaylee. Travis needed some convincing. Elsewhere, Pete has arrived on the world, searching for Sora and his friends. He ends up joining with Reddik, while the warlock accelerates his plans for The Heartless. At the same time, the three homunculi move ahead with their plans as well. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 5: The Chase**

Sora and Kairi woke up at the same time. The first thing they realized was that they were indoors, in the same room, but in separate beds.

"How'd we get here?" Kairi asked. She and Sora then realized that it was early, like just after dawn.

"I've got a feeling that Riku had something to do with this," said Sora, "and probably one of the Alchemists."

"Who do you think?" Kairi asked, "Ed? Or Aiden?"

"Ed," said Sora, "Aiden's still a good guess, and so would Kaylee, but not Travis."

"Definitely not Travis," said Kairi.

Just then Riku came in in a hurry, "good, you're both awake. Breakfast is ready, and we got to get going soon."

"What's the rush?" Kairi asked.

"Is it The Heartless?" Sora asked as they walked rapidly to the kitchen.

"I'll let Robert tell you," said Riku.

"We've got trouble," said Robert to Sora, Riku and Kairi as they entered the kitchen. Aiden, Travis, Kaylee and Linda were there as well, as was Donald and Goofy, "I got a message from Central a few minutes ago."

"What happened?" Sora asked as he and the others ate a hurried breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Last night a supply depot ten miles outside of Central was overran by Heartless," said Linda, "Fuhrer Bradley issued an order recalling all State Alchemists in the field. Everyone is to stop what they're doing and head back to Central immediately. It's the opinion of the high command that Central will be attacked."

"I thought that The Heartless wouldn't go after a big city unless there's enough of them to overwhelm the city," said Travis.

"Whoever's commanding them must think otherwise," said Riku, "or maybe, he, she or it has found a way to bring even more Heartless into the world."

"Then there's no time to waste," said Aiden, "how long will it take to get to Central?"

"The train line that'll take us back to Central is an hour's drive away," said Robert, "and assuming there's no delays, and we can always commander the train so it'll be an express line, we can be at Central in the early afternoon."

Just then Ed and Al came, "we tried to find our jeep and driver," said Ed in a grave tone, "what we found wasn't good."

"The jeep was wrecked," said Al, "and the driver…"

"Gone?" Kaylee asked.

"Dead," said Ed, "he shot himself in the head. I guess he choose to die by his own hand than become a Heartless." He sounded like he was blaming himself for this latest mishap, to put it lightly.

"There wasn't anything you could have done, Brother," said Al.

"I could have had him stay in the town," said Ed, "or at least close by. But no, I had to tell him that he should head back to the train station and wait, that we'd be alright with Robert and Linda."

"Listen to me, Edward Elric!" said Riku in a forceful tone, "don't go blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault. If you keep going on about what if's and such, you'll just sink into the darkness, and I won't let you go there."

"Neither will we," said Sora, while Kairi, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"And neither will us," said Kaylee. Aiden, Linda and Robert nodded in agreement as well.

"And neither will I, brother," said Al.

Just then everyone looked at Travis, who was just sitting there. "Oh, alright, I'll help to."

"Good to know," said Riku.

"You guys don't have to worry about me," said Ed, "I'm alright, seriously."

"Not as long as you carry the weight of a world on your shoulder," said Sora.

"We can worry about who carries what on what later," said Robert, "we have to get going, and there's a problem already.

"Our jeep is still working," said Linda, "but there's only room for another three or four passengers in the backseat."

"There's a couple cars in town that are still undamaged," said Kaylee, "but we can't drive them."

"And we don't even know where the keys for the cars are," said Aiden.

"The hotel chef has a pickup truck for deliveries," said Travis, "it's got room enough it the back for everyone else, and I know where the key is. It'll be rough and windy, and dusty, but it'll get us to the train station."

"Cool," said Riku, "I can drive a pickup truck."

"No you can't," said Sora, "you don't have a license."

"You'd be suppressed what I did while you were asleep for a year," said Riku, "when I wasn't helping The King look for Roxas." He then pulled out from his pocket a drivers license. The picture of Riku was terrible, showing him in the middle of sneezing, but the license itself was genuine.

"I got this after my 16th birthday," said Riku, "I tired to get another with a better picture, but you know those DMV creeps."

"They are creeps," said Kairi, "but still, I doubt this world has ever heard of an automatic transition."

"So?" Riku asked, "I know how to drive stick."

"No you don't," said Kairi.

"Yes I do," said Riku, "I practiced on my uncle's old pickup back home."

"I saw you practicing," said Kairi, "you were worse than my grandmother."

"I'll drive the truck," Linda insisted, "I know how to use the stick shift."

"That suits me fine," said Travis as he walked over to the back door of the kitchen. Hanging on a hook was a set of keys. He tossed the keys to Linda, "can we go already?"

"Not yet," said Aiden, "we have to pack first. Only the essentials, or at least for me, because I'm not coming back here again."

"You're not?" Kairi asked.

"My whole family lived in this town," said Aiden, "almost everyone I knew is either dead or worse than dead. No, this town has too many bad memories for me. I'd rather try my luck somewhere else."

"Same with me," said Kaylee, "I don't think I can stay here any longer, not after what happened."

"I feel the same way," said Travis, "my family put their hearts into this hotel, but now that they're gone, I feel nothing for it. My heart belongs somewhere else, other than this town."

"We can be ready to go in half an hour," said Aiden, "less if we're lucky."

"We're going to need all the luck we can get," said Travis. With that he, Aiden and Kaylee left to pack.

"It's sad that they've lost faith in their homes," said Kairi.

"Better to lose faith in something material than in ones self," said Riku.

"And they have each other," said Sora, "at the very least, they have faith in each other."

"Ya know," said Goofy, "They're kinda like you three," he pointed at Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Like another set of heroes," said Donald.

"Junior Heroes," remarked Goofy.

"Ah, whatever," pouted Donald.

"Remind me to talk with Phil the next time we're at Olympus Coliseum," said Sora, "I think we're way past the 'Junior' Hero level."

"What are you talking about?" a confused Ed asked.

"It's a long story," said Sora, "and if it were a book, it'd take several sequels to tell."

Twenty minutes later everyone was ready to leave the town. Kaylee, Aiden and Travis were packed, "let's just go," said Travis, "the sooner we get out of here, the better." He and Kaylee had a backpack and duffle bags full of a few changes of clothing, as well as a bag full of keepsakes and Alchemic equipment and books on Alchemy they felt they would need.

"That's a lot of stuff to take with you," said Kairi.

"It won't be that much to carry," said Kaylee. She and Travis then placed their stuff into a pair of blue overnight bags; Kaylee's was blue and Travis's was green. Everythign they were brining seemed to fit into the bags easily, with plenty of room to spare.

"Magic?" a surprised Kairi asked.

"Alchemy," said Travis, "the inside of these travel bags are bigger than the outside.

Aiden also had similar baggage placed into a similar travel bag, his being orange, but he also had a short sword on his back, as well as his rifle, a cleaning kit and several boxes of ammunition.

"I can't believe you're brining that with you," said Travis, "you know that bullets don't work against Heartless."

"I know," said Aiden as he placed his rifle and equipment into his travel bag, "but I feel like I should bring it, just in case."

Robert had brought the jeep he and Linda came in around the back of the hotel and parked it next to a brown pickup truck. Linda was already behind the wheel.

"There's plenty of gas and the rest of the truck looks good," said Linda as Riku got in the passenger seat, while Donald, Goofy, Al, Aiden and Kaylee got in the back. Ed, Travis, Sora and Kairi were in the jeep with Robert, with Ed up front and Sora between Kairi and Travis in the back.

Just then Travis got out of the jeep. "What is it?" Sora asked.

"There's a good chance that The Heartless will come back before this whole mess is over," said Travis as he pulled out a stick of chalk, "I may be leaving town for good, but I'll be damned before I let those monsters have my family's hotel," he drew a transmutation circle on the back door of the hotel and activated it. Travis stepped back and watched as the remains of the hotel turned into sand.

Travis then sighed with exhaustion and nearly collapsed. Kaylee jumped out of the truck and caught him before he fainted. "You fool!" exclaimed Kaylee, "you poor, bullheaded fool!"

"Have you forgotten the law of Equivalent Exchange so easily!?" Aiden asked as he ran to them, "'to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.' The amount of energy required for a transmutation is exponentially equal to the task."

"The amount of energy required to turn a building as large as the hotel into sand is way more than that a Journeyman Alchemist should be able to use," said Linda, "especially if the Alchemist is a teenager like Travis. Unless…"

"Unless Travis has more energy in him than a Journeyman should," said Robert, "that must mean…"

"He's naturally adept at Alchemy," said Ed.

"Like us," said Al.

"I'm alright," said Travis as he tried to stand up. He looked like he had just ran a marathon, but he was able to stand up, though he leaned against Kaylee, who lead him over to the jeep.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Kaylee, "you used up almost all your energy in one shot. What if you didn't have enough, what if you ran out of energy before the transmutation was completed? You could have died, you fool!"

"I know that," said Travis, "but…"

"But you'd rather have the last word against The Heartless," said Aiden, "and risk your own neck in the process," he then looked at Robert and Linda, "and worse, you've revealed that you can use so much energy to State Alchemists. It's only a matter of time before they come to 'recruit' you."

"The won't get me," said Travis, "I won't be a dog of the military, and neither will you two."

"Idiot!" snapped Aiden, "now they'll start asking questions about me and Kaylee!"

"You two are adepts as well?" Linda asked.

Kaylee hesitated before answering, "yes, the three of us are adapts. But we hid our talents. We did a pretty good job convincing our teachers that we were still only journeymen. If the State Alchemists bureau found out we had so much power, they'd be all over us to get us to join them."

"They might even go as far as force us to join them," said Aiden, "that that is something we will not do. Kaylee and I don't hate State Alchemists as much as Travis, but we will not have someone else tell us how to live our lives. We refuse to be dogs of the military, the government, or anyone."

"So now what?" Travis asked, "you know our secret, so what are you going to do?"

There was a tense moment of silence before Robert spoke, "I didn't see anything, did you, Linda?"

"Not me," said Linda, "I was looking elsewhere when Travis collapsed. He must have had a minor fever."

"We didn't see anything either," said Ed, "right, Al?"

"What are you talking about, brother?" Al asked, "we all saw Travis use Alchemy to destroy the hotel, then he fainted…oh, oh! Right, I mean…we didn't see anything."

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

"I think Robert, Linda, Ed and Al are conspiring to keep Travis' secret," said Donald.

"Of course," said Riku, "when in doubt, deny everything."

"If anyone asks," said Ed to Travis, "you asked me to destroy the hotel." he sighed, "better make it a full job or someone might get suspicious."

"If you're thinking about transmuting the rest of the town into sand," said Robert, "forget about it. Not even you has enough energy to transmute an entire town."

"He has a point, brother," said Al, "but all of us working together can."

"We don't have time to draw transmutation circles on every building," said Linda.

"We don't have to," said Ed, "just give me ten minutes, then we can leave."

Sora and the others watched as Ed drew a large circle in the middle of the main street, at a point that Kaylee said was the center of the town. Ed then proceeded to draw a very complex series of markings.

"It's not a Grand Arcadium," said Aiden once Ed was done, "but it's the second most powerful transmutation circle in Alchemy."

"This formula can allow several Alchemists to link together," said Kaylee, "amplifying the energy put into the transmutation. In theory it works, but nobody has used Alchemy this way in years."

"How did you know this could be done?" Linda asked Ed.

"It's part of the images that are in my head," said Ed, "I've got all sorts of stuff about Alchemy that I got from The Gate, most of it I'm still having trouble making sense of. Anyway, we're ready to do this."

"Then let's do it already," said Robert.

Ed, Al, Linda, Robert, Kaylee and Aiden then took positions around the circle.

"I think I know what's going to happen," said Riku, "since this is Ed's Alchemy, he'll initiate the transmutation, while Al and the others will provide their energy to complete the transmutation."

Ed then clapped his hands together and held them above the circle, which began glowing with blue Alchemic energy. Sora, Riku and Kairi then sensed that the six Alchemists around the circle were pouring their energy into the circle, which then sent out waves of Alchemic energy. Within a minute, all the buildings in the town, the ones damaged and the ones intact, were nothing more than piles of sand.

"And that's that," said Ed as the light faded from the circle, "everyone alright?"

"I feel fine," said Robert, "a little out of it, but fine."

"That was an impressive piece of Alchemy," said Linda, "imagine what could be done if other Alchemists knew how to combine their power that way."

"Imagine the destruction," said Travis in a pessimistic tone, "the military would kill to get their paws on this knowledge."

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine," said Kaylee. She then slapped Travis hard across the face, "what's wrong with you!? We're trying to start our lives over again elsewhere. This is supposed to be a new beginning for you, me and Aiden. We have the chance to pursue our dreams, or at the least seek new dreams. But all you can do is moan and complain how messed up the government is and how the State Alchemists are dogs of the military.

"Well I've had enough, Travis Hampton, I've had enough of your attitude. So either square yourself away and change your outlook, or you can go your own way in life, without me!"

"I take it you two have history," said Robert.

"We dated a few times," said Kaylee, "and for a while it looked like our relationship was going to the next level."

"It still can," said Travis, "Kaylee, I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately. But considering all that's happened, well, haven't I the right to feel down and out?"

"We all have suffered because of The Heartless," said Aiden, "and you do have some leeway to feel miserable. But in my book, your leeway ran out the day before yesterday."

"So if you're coming with us," said Kaylee, "you'd better get it out of your system. This is your last chance."

"Then I'd better make it good," said Travis. He took a deep breath, then began shouting as loud as he could;

"**I hate State Alchemists!! They're nothing more than slobbering, mangy, flea-bitten sons of bitches who are at the beck and call of a corrupt and bloodthirsty military, the sh$t-heads! And the government is full of greedy fat cats who don't give a f#ck about the common man! They'd see entire nations reduced to dust, just to keep their goddamned pockets full of goddamned blood money! F#ck Them! F#ck Them All!! F#ck every one of them until they die!!"**

He panted for air after his tirade.

"Wow," said an impressed Goofy.

"What an exocentric performance," said Donald.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were stunned at Travis' elaborate and profane outburst, as was Ed, Al, Linda and Robert.

Kaylee then broke the silence. "Are you finished?"

"As a matter of fact I am," said Travis. He then smiled, "I'm feeling much better now," he then stumbled, "though I'm still tiered."

"He can have my seat in the truck," said Aiden, "I don't mind being in the jeep."

"Then let's go already," said Robert. With that everyone got into the vehicles again, with Travis being helped into the truck by Kaylee and Al, while Aiden got into the back of the jeep with Sora and Kairi. They then drove towards the train station, leaving the spot where the town of Shanal was to be covered by the desert sands. It wasn't long before the wind erased any trace that there ever was a town there.

About an hour later our heroes arrived at a lone train depot in the desert, with a single set of train tracks running to the east.

"This line will take us directly to Central," said Robert as Linda went to speak with the station manager, "All we have to do is wait for the next train."

"And how long will that be?" Sora asked.

"Uh…umm…" said Robert, "I really don't know."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ed, Al, Aiden, Kaylee and Travis, who was feeling much better by then, all sighed with annoyance.

Just then Linda ran up, "bad news. The rail line has been severely damaged in dozens of places up and down the line. All train traffic for this line has been suspended until it can be fixed, and the repairs could take weeks, months even."

"Well that's just great!" said Ed.

"What are the odds that The Heartless are behind the damage," said Kairi.

"Good in their favor," said Riku, "bad for us."

"We still have the jeep and truck," said Sora, "how far is it to Central?"

"About 120 miles," said Ed, "I think we can make it."

"We won't know if we don't try," said Al

"There's an access road running parallel to the tracks," said Robert as everyone got back into their respective vehicles, "let's go!" With that the they dove up to and down the road to the city.

Unknown to Sora and the others, they were being watched by a Wyvern-type Heartless that was flying several hundred feet up in the air, so that if anyone looked up, it would appear that it was just a bird. The dragon-like Heartless had a spell placed on it so that whatever it was looking at would be transmitted back to a large crystal ball in Reddik's workshop.

********

Reddik commanded the image in the crystal ball to 'zoom in,' focusing on Sora and the others as they rode in the jeep and truck as they headed towards Central.

"So," said Reddik as he focused the image on Sora and Kairi in the jeep, then on Riku in the truck, "those are the Keyblade Wielders."

"That's them alright!" said Pete, "and them punks found friends again! Friends who'll mess up our plans for sure!"

"'Our' plans?" Reddik asked as he gave an accusing took at Pete.

"I…err…that is…" said a flabbergasted Pete, "I mean your plans, of course!"

"Of course," said Reddik, "but I have another plan, one that will leave Sora and his companions dealt with before too long."

He then waved his staff and lit up a shadowed part of his workshop, revealing two new types of Heartless.

The first looked like a Neo Shadow wearing a black leather jacket and pants, both covered with spikes, and had a spiked helmet on its head. The other type looked to be a black Harley-Davidson motorcycle that had a pair of yellow eyes where the headlight should be. The chassis and wheels were covered in retractable spikes.

"I call them Psycho Bikers," said Reddik as he pointed to the Heartless in leather, "and Mad Hogs," indicating the motorcycle Heartless.

"Nice," said Pete as he admired the new types of Heartless, "nice and dark, and mean to boot. How long 'till you can make more?"

"I already have," said Reddik, "come." He lead Pete to a large room where several dozen pairs of Psycho Bikers and Mad Hogs waited, the riders standing next to their rides. Some of the Psycho Bikers were armed with lengths of chains, while others had lengths of pipes, and some had large sticks that had nails driven into them. Some of the Mad Hogs had side cars that could hold two additional heartless, some had Bandits, others had Luna Bandits.

"Really nice," said an impressed Pete.

"I knew you'd like them," said Reddik. He then addressed the assembled Heartless, "the Keyblade Wielders and their companions are traveling to Central. This cannot be allowed. You will be teleported to the road the meddling brats are on. Once there, run the fools down and destroy them!"

The Psycho Bikers saluted, while the Bandits and Luna Bandits saluted with their swords. The Mad Hogs acknowledged with a unified rumbling of their engines.

A door in the back of the room opened up onto the desert. The Psycho Bikers got onto their Mad Hogs and kick started the engines as the Bandits and Luna Bandits hopped into the side cards. Reddik then summoned a teleportation portal. The Heartless then rode into the portal, which vanished once the last one went through.

"It shouldn't be long before they catch up with the whelps," said Reddik, "we can watch all the action back in my workshop."

"Great!" said Pete, "I'll get the popcorn!" with that he ran towards the fortress kitchens.

"I wonder what cruel twist of fate allowed that incompetent buffoon to be employed by the mistress of all evil?" Reddik asked himself as he walked back and entered his workshop.

"You'd be suppressed how cruel fate can be," said Maleficent as she appeared next to Reddik.

"Great one!" said Reddik as he knelt, "you honor me with your presence!"

"Rise, Reddik," said Maleficent, "I have come to observe your progress, and I am pleased by what you've accomplished in such a short time."

"One does as best as he can with what he is given with, great one," said Reddik, "I happened to be given raw materials of the highest quality in this world, unlike the last world I plunged into the darkness. Now that world, that was a mess."

"If you had grievances with your assignment," said a female voice, "you should have complained. I would have listened and given you a more suitable world to cover in darkness." Next to Maleficent appeared a girl in her late teens. She had waist-length black hair with indigo highlights and was braided. Her eyes were dark green that were behind horn-rimed glasses. She wore a green blouse and jacket over a tan skirt and high-heals.

"Rakel Mindblighter," said Reddik as he nodded in acknowledgement, while Rakel nodded as well, "to what do I owe the pleasure of my fellow Hakonian?"

"Only to listen," said Rakel, "the others and I are pleased that you're doing so well on the world of Alchemists. But do not take them lightly, especially the State Alchemists."

"I know that," said Reddik, "and I have taken into consideration just which State Alchemists should be dealt with first, the ones who's hearts aren't as full of darkness as the others. The 'righteous' ones," he said the word with much contempt, "will die, while the more suitable ones will either join us as subordinates or as Heartless."

"I have the utmost confidence in you," said Rakel, "but there's more."

"We know that Sora and the Keyblade Wielders are here," said Maleficent, "so do not take them lightly."

"I have no intention of taking them lightly," said Reddik, "I have sent several newly developed Heartless after them. If the new types fail to destroy the meddling brats, then I will improve the new types, and perhaps create additional new designs. But the Keyblade Wielders will not leave this world alive. I will not fail as Ulrik did."

"See that you don't," said Maleficent. With that she used a Dark Corridor and vanished.

There was an awkward second of silence between Reddik and Rakel, "Are we alone?" she asked.

"We're alone," said Reddik, "the Heartless I sent after the Keyblade Wielders shouldn't reach them for half an hour, and it'll take that buffoon Pete that long to find the ketches and return."

"Outstanding!" exclaimed Rakel as she hurried up to Reddik. They then franticly embraced and kissed lustfully. "I needed that," said Rakel after over a minute of passionate making out, "I was about to lose my mind."

"As was I," said Reddik, he kissed her again, "As was I. Maleficent would surely destroy us if she discovered our little liaison; for some reason she detests this sort of relationship."

"She is the mistress of all evil," said Rakel, "utterly incapable of any feelings other than hate and other dark emotions. But just because the two of us are evil, doesn't mean we should deny ourselves the act of physical pleasure."

"Speaking of which," said Reddik. He then used a spell that cleared his workshop, then summoned a 4-poster bed with satin sheets, "I do believe we have some catching up to do." He then scooped Rakel into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Yes!" Rakel exclaimed lustfully, "take me to the stars! Take me to the stars!"

********

"We're about 70 miles from Central!" Robert shouted from the drivers set to Ed, Kairi, Sora and Aiden, "It won't be long before we reach the main highway to the city." The jeep was in front, while the truck was several car lengths behind.

"I can hardly wait!" shouted Sora, just in time for the jeep to hit a bumpy stretch of the dirt road. They had been on the road for less than half an hour, going well over 60mph on an unpaved road. At this point, Sora felt like he had been shaken to pieces twice over. Kairi and Aiden were feeling the same.

And in the truck, things were worse for Riku, Travis, Kaylee, Donald and Goofy. The five of them were looking exceptionally car sick, while Donald and Travis had already thrown up.

The only ones who were relatively comfortable were Robert, Ed, Linda and Riku. At least they had windshields to keep the dust off of them.

Just then Riku saw something out of the side mirror. It looked like a large cloud of dust was blowing behind them.

"What's that?" Kairi asked as she looked behind and saw the dust cloud.

"The wind can't be making that," said Robert, "the forecasts all say that the wind is supposed to be blowing north. That dust is being blown from the west."

"I don't think it's the wind," said Kairi.

Just then our heroes saw several dozen dark shapes right ahead of the dust, the shapes being the ones stirring up the dust.

"It looks like a motorcycle gang," said Aiden, "but there aren't supposed to be any in these parts."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Ed. He opened the glove compartment on the jeep and pulled out a set of binoculars.

"I've got a bad feeling to," said Sora, while Kairi nodded in agreement. Over in the truck, Riku was also sensing that something bad was going to happen.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ed as he looked through the binoculars. He handed them to Sora, a grave look on his face.

Sora looked through the binoculars to see the Psycho Bikers and Mad Hogs, "Heartless!" he exclaimed.

Over in the truck, Riku sensed what Sora saw. He lowered the back window and shouted to Al, Kaylee, Travis, Donald and Goofy, "Heartless. It's The Heartless!"

"Floor it!" shouted both Ed and Al to Robert and Linda. Both adults shifted to high gear on their vehicles. Both the jeep and truck accelerated to well over 80mph, but the pursuing Heartless was gaining on them.

Robert grabbed the microphone for the jeeps' wireless and broadcasted an SOS to Central, "We are being pursued by Heartless! Repeat; this is Captain Robert Taurus! My party is being pursued by hostile creatures known as Heartless! We need backup immediately! Respond, Central!"

He switched to receive, but there was only static to be heard.

"They're jamming us somehow," said Robert.

"Looks like we're going to have to fight them!" shouted Sora as he and Kairi stood up in the backseat and summoned the Keyblades.

"Just our luck," said Ed.

Riku then shouted to the truck bed, "someone needs to switch with me!"

"I'll do it!" said Kaylee. She stood up, but Travis tried to stop her.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Travis exclaimed.

"I'll be fine," said Kaylee. She then swung onto the outside of the guardrail of the truck bed, just as Riku opened the door and climbed out. They moved around each other, ending up with Riku in the back and Kaylee in the passenger seat. Riku stood in the back and summoned his Keyblade, just as the first of The Heartless began to attack.

One of the Psycho Bikers rode right next to the truck on the left side and bashed the driver's side window with its pipe, breaking it. Fortunately most of the shattered glass fell outside due to the truck's speed.

"Take this, creep!" shouted Linda. With her right hand holding the wheel, she aimed her Alchemy-enhanced shotgun at Psycho Biker and pulled the trigger. The blast of Alchemic energy caught the Heartless full in the head, destroying it. But the motorcycle, the Mad Hog, kept going as if it were doing the driving, which it was.

The motorcycle-like Heartless then slammed into the side of the truck, severely denting the frame. But the tires weren't damaged, so all that was done was shake the truck and passengers up a bit.

Linda chambered another shell in her shotgun, aimed at the Mad Hog and pulled the trigger. The Mad Hog braked, the Alchemic blast missing it as it slowed down. But as the motorcycle-like Heartless pulled up behind the truck, Riku blasted it with a Dark Aura, destroying it.

Robert held the wheel of the jeep steady as he turned around and aimed behind with his Alchemy-enhanced revolver. He shot at another of the Psycho Bikers. The blast hit and destroyed one of the Heartless riders, but its ride kept going. It charged at the jeep, but Sora sot a Blizzard spell at the road behind the jeep. The Mad Hog hit the patch of ice, lost balance and fell over.

Another Psycho Biker and Mad Hog collided with the fallen Mad Hog. Both motorcycle-like Heartless exploded, but the Psycho Biker was thrown clear of the blast. Another Psycho Biker drove up and picked up its comrade, so now that Mad Hog had to Psycho Bikers on it.

Two more Psycho Bikers drove up on both sides of the jeep and tried to slam into it. Robert swerved out of the way to avoid being pinned, but the four Heartless kept coming. He cocked his revolver and shot one of the Psycho Bikers. The rider-less Mad Hog tried to slam into the jeep again, but Sora stabbed it in the chassis with is Keyblade, destroying it.

Kairi then slashed and destroyed the other Psycho Biker, then tried to stab at the Mad Hog. She missed and nearly fell out of the jeep. Sora caught her in time, then blasted the Mad Hog with a Fireball, destroying the rear tire. The Mad Hog fell over and exploded. Four of the duet Heartless were now destroyed, but there were still over pairs 30 left, and some of the pairs had extra passengers.

One of the Mad Hogs carrying Bandits pulled up to the truck. The turban-wearing Heartless drew their swords and jumped into the truck bed, only to be thrown out onto the road by Al. Goofy threw his shield at the Psycho Biker, destroying it, while its Mad Hog was destroyed by a Thunder spell from Donald.

Just then another Psycho Biker drove up and swatted at Al with a stick with a nail driven into it. The nail scratched against his armor, while the blunt end nearly knocked him off balance. The Psycho Biker then swatted at Al's upper back, the nail sticking into the armor to the right side of Al's neck.

"Lucky I can't be hurt!" said Al. He pulled the stick and nail out of his armor and smacked the Psycho Biker in the head with it. Al then grabbed the handlebars of the Mad Hog and forced it to turn away.

The motorcycle-like Heartless then lost balance and fell over, only to be crashed into by another Mad Hog. Both motorcycle-like Heartless exploded, but the driving Psycho Biker was thrown clear. Just then the Mad Hog with two Psycho Bikers on it drove up. The lone Psycho Biker jumped on, so now that Mad Hog had three riders.

Another Mad Hog with a side car pulled up to the jeep, its two Luna Bandits had their swords drawn. But Sora forced them away before they could jump onto the jeep. But then it pulled up close enough for its passengers to fight. Kairi and Sora dueled a Luna Bandit each, destroying them.

The Psycho Biker then slammed the Mad Hog into the side of the jeep, nearly forcing it off the road. Robert managed to regain control of the jeep and tried to shoot the pair of Heartless, but he missed.

The Mad Hog then drove up toward the right front of the jeep, but Ed had already transmuted his arm so it now had the extended sword. He stabbed the Psycho Biker in the head, destroying it, then stabbed the Mad Hog between the handlebars, destroying it.

Aiden then pulled out his rifle. "That won't work!" shouted Sora as he shot a Fireball at a Psycho Biker, but missed.

"It's better than doing nothing!" shouted Aiden as he loaded a fresh magazine into the rifle, chambered a round, aimed at a Psycho Biker and fired. The bullet missed, but it made the Heartless nearly lose balance.

Aiden chambered another round and fired. This time he hit a Psycho Biker, but it wasn't destroyed.

Just then the Mad Hog with three Psycho Bikers on it pulled up. One of the Psycho Bikers swung a length of chain at Kairi, but missed.

Aiden then smashed the butt of his rifle at the offending Heartless, knocking it off the Mad Hog and into the path of an oncoming Mad Hog, destroying all three Heartless.

The second Psycho Biker on the Mad Hog then swing a pipe at Aiden, breaking his rifle in half.

"That was my father's rifle, you prick!" shouted Aiden as he unsheathed his sword. He then pressed the top of the hilt, where the handle met the blade. Sora then realized that a transmutation circle was engraved into the sword.

The blade then took on the blue glow of Alchemic energy. Aiden then beheaded the offending Psycho Biker. The Psycho Biker riding the Mad Hog then slammed it into the jeep, but Robert kept it on the road.

Aiden then stabbed the Mad Hog between the handlebars, destroying it. The Psycho Biker then landed face first onto the pavement, causing it to self destruct.

"There's still too many of them!" shouted Al as he threw another pair of Bandits off of the truck.

"We won't last much longer!" said Karen to Linda.

"We may not have to," said Linda. She pointed ahead up the road. The dirt track was about to end in a mile, only to be replaced by a paved highway. About another mile further up the highway waited two jeeps, and near those two jeeps were several men in blue uniforms.

"Reinforcements from Central!" shouted Robert.

The truck and jeep zoomed past the two jeeps from Central. One of the State Alchemists quickly drew a transmutation circle on the road, activated it and got out of the way as a large stone wall shot up from the road.

Over half of the Mad Hog slammed into the wall, destroying themselves and their riders. Only ten of the Heartless pairs managed to stop in time. They drove around the Alchemic barricade and went after Sora and the others again to make up for the distance lost

Another mile later another set of State Alchemists had another trap set that created a trench in the road, one ten feet wide and several yards deep. Four of the Mad Hogs fell into the trench and exploded, while the rest jumped across the trench and kept going. By now the distance between our heroes and the baddies had greatly increased.

"We're almost out of this!" said Rrobet, "Hang on!" he then floored the accelerator again, squeezing another 10mph out of the engine, as did Linda in the truck. Both vehicles shot past a third line of jeeps. Immediately afterwards a single State Alchemists stepped onto the road. He had short black hair and pale skin. He wore white gloves with red markings on his hands. As the remaining Heartless pairs rapidly approached him, the man raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, (inset finger snapping sound)

There was a quick flash of red energy, and the area in front of the Mad Hogs exploded in time to catch them in it. A single Mad Hog and its Psycho Biker emerged from the blast and skidded to a halt in front of the State Alchemist.

The lone Psycho Biker and Mad Hog then turned around, drove away and teleported out.

"And that's how we do things in The State," said Roy Mustang in a smug tone.

Sora and the others then drove back up, "Col. Mustang!" said Linda. She and Robert got out of their vehicles and saluted, while Mustang saluted back.

"We got your message, Captain Taurus," said Mustang, "but some sort of jamming signal prevented us from replying."

"Well I'm glad you heard us, sir," said Robert, "we were in a real dilly of a pickle."

"We could have handled it," said Ed in a slightly disgruntled tone.

"He did save us, brother," said Al.

"Whatever," muttered Ed.

"Still got a little chip on your shoulders, huh Ed?" Mustang asked.

"Don't call me little!" exclaimed Ed.

Mustang ignored Ed's outburst to look at Sora and the others, "oh, so you're the ones everyone at HQ is so anxious to meet, the ones with the information of The Heartless."

"I admit we know more about them then we'd like to," said Riku.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy," said Robert, "this is Col. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

"Glad to meet you," said Sora as he shook Mustang's hand.

"How'd you do that?" Kairi asked, "how'd you make the air explode like that?"

"Trade secret," said Mustang.

Ed would later tell Sora and the others that Mustang's gloves were made of a special material called 'ignition cloth.' A spark would be produced whenever he'd snap his fingers. Mustang would then use Alchemy to enhance that spark and increase the oxygen content in the air and ignite that air, enhancing it with Alchemy again and producing a terrific explosion.

"And these are the three kids who lost everything," said Mustang as he looked at Aiden, Kaylee and Travis, "from what I heard, your town was destroyed as well, but not by The Heartless."

"We decided to deny the enemy that position," said Ed as he looked at the three orphans, "and they asked me to, especially Travis.

"The Heartless took away our friends and families," said Aiden.

"Our town means nothing to us anymore," said Kaylee, "just bad memories. Since nobody will miss it, why leave it for The Heartless?"

"We want to fight back," said Travis, "my friends and I are only journeymen-level Alchemists, and I have no love for State Alchemists myself, but we'll do what we can." At that Aiden and Kaylee nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure your help will be appreciated," said Mustang.

"_I'm sure your help will be appreciated," _said Ed in a hushed mocking tone, "give me a break."

"I have a feeling that we're in over our heads again," said Sora.

"You're feeling that only now?" Riku asked, "we've been over our heads since this whole mess with The Heartless got started."

"Darn right," said Kairi.

**The end of chapter 5.**

Next chapter, our heroes reach the capital of The State, only to find that their troubles are only just begun. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Chaos in Central

_Before we get started, i'd like to point out that several reviews have asked about Sora's other Drive Forms and why I haven't used them in my stories. The answer is simple. I like the Master form best. I've used all four that were in KH2, and while the Final form is the most powerful in the game, i used the Master form the most, I just think it's cool. I hope that clears that up. We now return you to your regulary scheduled fanfiction._

Last time, upon hearing that Heartless were sighted near Central, our heroes left the village with Ed, Al, Robert and Linda, along with Aiden, Travis and Kaylee. But before leaving, Sora and the others watched as Ed and the other Alchemists destroyed the village, so as to deny it to The Heartless. We also learned that Aiden and his friends have much more talent in Alchemy than they let us believe, but it has to be kept a secret from the State authorities.

Elsewhere, Reddik was visited by Maleficent, along with Rakel, another Hakonian, who happens to have a rather 'close' relationship with Reddik. He sent several new types of Heartless to destroy our heroes, resulting in a high-speed chase on the road to Central. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: Chaos in Central**

Back at the fortress, Reddik and Rakel, their carnal passions sated for the time being, sat in his workshop watching the chase via crystal ball. Pete had managed to find the kitchen and return with popcorn in time for the show.

"The suspense is terrific," said an eager Rakel as the chase got under way, "I hope it lasts."

The three of them were enjoying themselves as the Psycho Bikers and Mad Hogs kept attacking, but then the good mood of the baddies was spoiled when over half of the pursuing Heartless were destroyed by the summoned wall.

Reddik was particularly outraged when four more of the Heatless pairs were destroyed by the trench.

"How dare they!" exclaimed Reddik, "those miserable State Alchemists!"

"There's still six pairs left," said Rakel.

"I don't think so," said Pete. On the crystal ball, Sora and his friends were approaching another set of State Alchemists.

They then saw Mustang destroy nearly all of the Mad Hogs and their riders.

"Incredible," said Rakel, "all that power and all he did was snap his fingers. Who is this Alchemist?"

"I intend to find out," said an irate Reddik. He then used a spell that ordered the last Psycho Biker and Mad Hog back to the fortress. "In the meantime, I shall bolster the Heartless we have at hand. We're going to have to accelerate the schedule yet again."

Just then one of the dark Alchemists came into the workshop, "initial reports from the operatives, master Reddik," said the Alchemist.

"Go on," said Reddik as he prepared a piece of dark magic that would increase the number of Heartless on hand.

"There is no sign of the Keyhole, master Reddik," said the dark Alchemist, "not in the west, or the south. And the first reports of our operatives in Central say that the Keyhole isn't in the city either."

"Hardly a surprise to me," said Rakel, "from the information I've gathered, it is my opinion that the Keyhole wouldn't be in Central, or any part of The State at all."

"Then where could it be?" Pete asked.

"If it's not in The State," said Reddik, "then it's somewhere else in this world. But one thing at a time. All the military forces of The State coordinate their movements through Central. Take out the city, and you leave the rest of the nation in discord, and in that discord, The Heartless shall spread the darkness throughout The State."

"An all out assault on Central," said Rakel, "but can it be done? Do we have a suitable amount of Heartless to ensure victory?"

"That's what will have to be accelerated," said Reddik, "you know that aside from Alchemists, I've been collecting lesser Villains; the darkness will always find a use for criminals, lowlifes and other sorts of scum. Come."

Reddik showed Rakel and Pete to a large laboratory where several dark Alchemist were experimenting on the assembled criminals that answered Reddik's psychic call. The Alchemists were working on using Alchemy to force a person's heart to be consumed by darkness, and they were having a shocking amount of success. Over half the non-Alchemists had been transmuted into Psycho Bikers, Mad Hogs and other advanced forms of Heartless

"Impressive," said Rakel, "very impressive. Can this means of creating Heartless be used at a distance? Or can it only be done in a laboratory?"

"We're still in the experimental phase," said Reddik, "we've only achieved a 55% level of successful transmutation into Heartless. The other 45% simply die before the transmutation is complete. The result is an interesting blend of human and Heartless, dead, but interesting to examine."

"I'll be sure to examine some samples," said Rakel, "but what about the ones that survive the transmutation? Are they as compliant as natural Heartless?"

"You saw the results on the road," said Reddik, "those Psycho Bikers and Mad Hogs were the first of those to be successfully transmuted. They were perfectly capable of following complex orders."

"But them Keyblade brats destroyed them," said Pete, "and those goody two shoes State Alchemsts as well."

"True," said Reddik, "what is required is simply to make The Heartless stronger, which is what I'm going to work on now. Since we know where Central is, it is only a simple matter of teleporting The Heartless there, once we have enough. Several score of the new types of Heartless, as well as a horde earlier templates, can be assembled, with increased powers, within a matter of hours. Even less time, assuming you are willing to assist." that last part was directed at Rakel.

"Maleficent said I should help if the situation demands it," said Rakel, "and this is such a situation. The sooner this world falls to the darkness, the sooner we can move on to more, 'interesting' projects." She then gave Reddik a sly wink.

"I couldn't agree more," said Reddik.

"What are ya' talkin' about?" Pete asked.

"Just a private joke among us Rakel and I," said Reddik, "nothing an incredible nincompoop like you would understand."

"Uh…" said Pete.

"Never mind," said Reddik in an annoyed tone, "let's just get to work," he then whispered to Rakel, "the sooner we're done here, the sooner we can be rid of this moron."

"I couldn't agree more," said Rakel. With that they resumed their dark task.

********

"Let's see how bad it is, Al," said Ed. Al bent down so that Ed could look at the area on Al's armor where a Psycho Biker damaged it with a spiked stick.

"It doesn't look so bad to me," said Sora.

"And since Al is all armor," said Riku, "he doesn't feel any pain."

"That's true," said Al, "but that doesn't mean I can be utterly reckless." He then took off his helmet, once again revealing nothing inside his armor.

"That still freaks me out," said a slightly disturbed Kaylee, while Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Aiden nodded in agreement.

"It is creepy," said Travis.

"It's just a single hole, Al," said Ed in an assessing tone, "a quick repair transmutation should do the trick," he then looked more closely, "but you really did have a close call today."

"How close was it to _it_, brother?" Al asked.

"Too close," said Ed, "another inch or two to the left and you'd be gone for good."

Sora took a closer look and saw that at the top of the back of Al's armor on the inside was an Alchemic symbol drawn in dull red ink. But a more closer look revealed the ink to be dried blood.

"A blood seal," Aiden in a hushed tone, "ink and chalk are standard materials when drawing a transmutation circle. But a circle drawn in human blood is exponentially more powerful."

"Powerful enough to seal a human soul inside a suit of armor," said Travis, "but if the seal is ever damaged or destroyed…"

"Then Al would disappear," said Kaylee, "forever."

"Which is why we both need to be careful," said Ed, He then clapped his hands and touched the damaged part of Al's armor. With a flash, the hole was gone, like it never was there.

"Good as new," said Al as he put his helmet back on.

Just then Mustang and the other State Alchemsit that came out to help, as well as several soldiers in blue uniforms, walked over. With him was Linda and Robert, "if you're all ready, we can go."

"To Central?" Sora asked.

"Exactly," said Mustang, "Fuhrer Bradley has been fully apprised of the situation, and is most eager to meet you, Sora, you and your fellow Keyblade Wielders."

"I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about," said Riku.

Mustang then looked at Ed and Al, "I see you two have been keeping busy as usual."

"We do what we can, sir," said Al.

"Just doing our job," said Ed, "we can handle The Heartless, any day of the week."

"I mean becoming guardians to war orphans," said Mustang, indicating Aiden, Travis and Kaylee, "they say they're capable, but did you, Edward Elric, ever think that bringing three civilians with you might be a risk? A risk in more way than one?"

"It's not like we could just leave them there," said Ed in an irritated tone, "their whole families were destroyed, as was everyone in their town."

"Speaking of which," said Mustang, "in what way did you think it was a good idea to destroy their town? Other people may have interests in it."

"They asked me to do it!" said Ed.

"Everyone connected with our town was there when The Heartless first attacked," said Kaylee, "there's nobody to bother about settling affairs there. As far as my friends and I are concerned, the town might as well have been destroyed by The Heartless themselves."

"And we want to help," said Aiden, "it's bad enough that we and so many others have suffered because of The Heartless. We want to make sure that nobody else suffers as we have."

"Even if it means working with those you'd rather not," said Travis.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Kairi asked, "I think we should just call a time out on who's right and who's wrong, for now. We should go to the city, rest up and plan what to do next. Then we can play the blame game."

"That's actually a good suggestion," said Robert, "in my opinion."

"I concur," said Linda. She then looked at Mustang, "with all due respect, sir, we are all tired from the ordeal, so perhaps it would be in everyone's best interest to rest and plan while we can."

"I agree, Captain Areas," said Mustang. He then looked at Kairi, "your suggestion happens to be one of the best I've heard in days, compared to the rest of the idiotic ideas I've had to listen to recently in Central."

"Things are that bad, sir?" Robert asked.

"The Heartless have nearly everyone at the high command at wits end," said Mustang, "this has never happened before in the history of The State, nobody knows what to do."

"We've fought more Heartless than I can count," said Sora, "If nobody in Central knows what to do, then maybe they'll listen to us."

"We'll be more than willing to share what information we can give," said Riku, "I honestly don't know if anyone will listen, but we'll try."

"I couldn't ask for more," said Mustang. He then looked at Sora, Riku and Kairi, "you three are something else; not only are you outstanding warriors, but you each have brilliant minds, a combination that, I'm sorry to admit, is in short supply in The State."

"He's right," said Ed, "there is a serious lack of intelligence in the bureaucracy of The State."

"But it won't be that way forever," said Mustang in a smug tone, "someday, and that day will definitely come, I will be Fuhrer, and when that day comes, I'm make sure that the hierarchy of The State is restructured to include brains as well as brawn," he looked again at Sora, Riku and Kairi, "if you three weren't already occupied, I'd recommend the three of you as officer material."

"Really?" Sora asked. He could already imagine himself in the blue uniform of a State Alchemist.

"What about us?" Donald asked, while Goofy nodded in agreement, "we're smart!"

"And strong," said Goofy.

"You two I'm not so sure about," said Mustang, "but who knows what the future will hold? I know one thing for certain," he then struck a heroic pose, "the first change that will come when I'm Fuhrer, will be that all female officers in The State will be required to wear tiny miniskirts!!"

"Oh sir!" exclaimed Robert in an ecstatic tone, "such an change in military wardrobe would be a dream come true! You have my pledge of loyalty, now and forever!"

"He's not Fuhrer yet," said Linda in a disapproving tone.

"I'm starting to like this world," said Riku, "I mean, a world where girls have to wear flattering clothes, he's got my vote," he indicated Mustang.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't heart that," said an slightly annoyed Kairi.

It was then that a woman with bright blond hair tied back and wearing a blue uniform, walked up to Mustang, "orders from Central, sir!" she said in an official tone as she handed a message to him.

"Thank you, Lt. Hawkeye," said Mustang.

"That's Riza Hawkeye," said Linda to Sora and the others, "Mustangs aide-de-camp."

"There's some rumors that she and Mustang have more than a professional relationship," said Robert, "but it's just rumors. Hawkeye is Mustang's most loyal supporters, some say she's willing to die for him, but that's my opinion."

"We've got trouble," said Mustang after reading the message, "Heartless have just been sighted within the city limits."

"Whoever's controlling The Heartless is starting to make their move," said Riku, "it won't be long before they launch an all out attack."

"Then let's not waste any more time," said Mustang.

"Couldn't agree more, sir!" said Robert in a sycophant manner.

Linda and Ed then both coughed something that, to Sora and the others, sounded like 'brown noser.'

A short time later, Sora, Riku, Kairi got into the back of the truck with Aiden, Travis and Kaylee, while Ed, Al, Donald and Goofy got into the jeep with Robert. With that everyone got back on the road.

********

Less than an hour later Sora and the others saw the fist sign of a large city that resembled a metropolis one would find in the 1920's; one with electric lights and early automobiles.

"It's weird," said Kairi as they drove through the streets of Central, "this is kind of like our world. All that's missing is some handheld electronics, some more modern fashion styles, modern cars, and you'd feel like you were back home."

"We will get home," said Sora, "if not today, then tomorrow."

"Nothing would make me happier than to go home right now and give my mom a big hug," said Riku.

"Me to," said Sora.

"Me three," said Kairi.

…((Central))…

"You're lucky you've got homes to go to," said Travis.

"We didn't mean to make you guys feel bad," said Kairi.

"We'll be alright," said Kaylee, "just not now."

"We'll worry about putting our lives back together later," said Aiden.

"First thing's first," said Kaylee, "stopping The Heartless and whoever is controlling them. Then we'll think about what to do next."

"Sometimes worrying about the future can make things worse," said Riku, "I've always found it better to focus on one problem at a time."

"I feel that way as well," said Aiden, "we'll have plenty of time to think about the future when this is over."

"Assuming we survive," said Travis, "you know that it's only a matter of time before we'll have to fight again. We won't be able to keep our secret for long if we want to stay alive and human."

"You don't have to remind me," said Aiden.

Just then the convoy pulled up to a large building gothic-style building.

"Here we are," said Ed as everyone got out of their respective vehicles, "State Alchemist HQ."

"You sound like you'd rather be somewhere else," said Sora.

"Let's just say that this isn't my favorite place to be in the world," said Ed.

It was then that a man in a blue uniform came out of the building. He had short black hair, a short beard and wore rectangular glasses.

"Ed! Al!" said the man in a friendly tone as he waved at the two brothers.

"Major Hughes!" said Al, "when did you get here?"

"Last night," said the man, Hughes, "every officer and State Alchemist has been pulled off their assignments to counter the threat of the Feeders, whatever they are."

"Heartless," said Sora, "they're called Heartless."

"Really?" said Hughes, "and you kids," he indicated Sora, Riku and Kairi, "you're the ones everyone's talking about, the ones with those special swords," he held out his hand, "Maes Hughes, at your service."

"Are you an Alchemist?" Riku asked as he shook Hughes' hand.

"No," said Hughes as he shook Kairi's hand, "I'm just a soldier, And a very good friend of the Elric Brothers," he then looked at the two brothers, "Oh, Ed, AL," said Hughes, have you seen the latest pictures of Alicia?" he pulled out his wallet and showed the two brothers a photo of a smiling 3-year old girl with bright blond hair and wearing a blue sundress, "isn't she the most precious thing in the world!?"

"Uh…yeah," said Ed, "she is."

"You must be very proud, sir," said Al.

"Oh!" said Kairi in an ecstatic tone as she saw the picture, "she's adorable! How old is she?"

"Little Alicia just turned 3 a few weeks ago," said a widely grinning Hughes, "I have some more pictures if you'd like to see them."

"You don't want to do that," said Robert.

"He does this with everyone," said Linda.

"Why not?" Kairi asked, just in time to have several dozen pictures of Hughes' daughter shoved into her face.

"That's why," sad Robert.

Just then another man in a blue uniform came out of the building. This one was very tall, very broad in the shoulders and very bald, except for a single very blond lock above his forehead. He also had a very blond handlebar mustache.

"Oh no!" said Robert in a nervous tone, "it's _him_!"

"The muscle freak!" said Linda in an equally nervous tone, "you think he'll leave us alone this time if we ignore him?"

"It's our only chance," said Robert.

Fortunately for the two young State Alchemists, the tall, broad man had only eyes for the two brothers, "Edward Elric!" he then embraced Ed in a bear hug strong enough to break some ribs, if Ed wasn't already a tough character, "you and your brother Alphonse have been getting into trouble again."

"Nice to see you to, Major Armstrong," gasped Ed. The man, Armstrong then put Ed down.

"It's not like we could avoid trouble, Major," said Al, "someone had to find out what The Heartless were about."

"And I take it that you discovered that they are creatures of pure evil," said Armstrong.

"That's it in a nutshell," said Ed.

"It's a bit more complicated," said Riku.

"We'll tell you all about The Heartless," said Kairi.

"Ah," said Armstrong, "so you are the ones whom have the power to vanquish the foul Heartless," he bowed, "Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strongarm Alchemist, at your service, I can see that you are powerful warriors, powerful yet beautiful in your own manner."

"Uh…thanks," said a slightly uncomfortable Riku, "I guess." Kairi was also felling a little uncomfortable, but she was also slightly flattered.

"You!" shouted Armstrong as he pointed at Sora, "you are another of the warriors who have vanquished The Heartless, are you not?"

"I am," said a slightly nervous Sora. Being looked at such a large man left Sora more than a little intimidated.

"You are indeed a warrior," said Armstorng, "yet your body leaves more to be desired. I shall take it upon myself to train you. Within six weeks, my lad, you shall have a form and style to be envied among your peers!"

"I'm quite happy with my body, thank you very much," said Sora.

"What?!" exclaimed Armstrong, "how can you possibly be satisfied with the way you are, when you can have this!" he then flung off the top part of his uniform, revealing a heavily muscled upper torso, and this writer does mean heavy.

"That's a lot of muscle," said Riku.

"He's bigger than Hercules," said Goofy, while Donald nodded in agreement.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said a disgusted Kairi, while Robert and Linda nodded in disgusted agreement.

"This vision of manly perfection is a result of a training regime passed down through generations of the Armstrong family," said Armstrong as he flexed and posed, "look at it and tell me that you are satisfied with what you are now. Look at it and tell me you are not filled with the desire to transform yourself into an equally perfect vision. Look at it! Look at it!!"

"I'm looking at it," said Sora, "and I told you already that I'm fine with who I am. Besides, it takes more than muscles and fancy moves to be a hero. It's the strength of one's heart that counts, and the knowledge to use that strength, to know when and when not to fight. And when you have to fight, it should be to protect that and those whom are precious to you. It doesn't matter what's on the outside. It's what's inside," he tapped his head and heart, "that truly matters."

At that Armstrong laughed heartily, "well spoken, young one," he patted Sora on the back, but it was more like a shove that knocked him to the ground, "well spoken indeed."

"You okay?" Kairi asked as she helped Sora up.

"That's going to leave a mark," said Sora as he felt where Armstrong showed his 'affections.'

"We all know how proud you are of your physical achievement, Armstrong," said Mustang, "but do us all a favor and put your coat on, for crying out loud."

"Of course sir," said Armstrong as he picked up his discarded coat and put it on.

Just then Sora, Riku and Kairi had the sensation that something bad was going to happen.

"They're coming!" shouted Sora, just as hundreds of Air Soldiers, Gargoyles and Wyverns appeared in the air above the city, while the streets were filled with thousands of Shadows, Neo Shadows, Bandits, Luna Bandits, Psycho Bikers and Mad Hogs.

"They'll destroy the city!" shouted Linda as she hastily loaded shells into her shotgun, while Robert loaded his revolver.

"Not on my watch!" said Mustang. He then snapped his left and right fingers, (insert two finger snapping sounds) causing dual explosions that took out two large groups of Heartless, one on the streets, one in the air.

A group of Luna Bandits, backed up by several Psycho Bikers and Mad Hogs, charged at the building. Hawkeye pulled out a pistol and emptied a magazine at them. But her shots had no effect.

"Bullets don't work on them!" shouted Kairi as the approaching Heartless attacked. She sliced and destroyed two Luna Bandits, then threw a Strike Raid at a Psycho Biker, destroying it. The riderless Mad Hog kept charging, but it was destroyed by a Dark Aura from Riku.

Sora, Donald and Goofy attacked and destroyed several Luna Bandits, while Ed dueled a Zip Slasher. Ed fended off the dual blades of the armored Heartless with a summoned spear, then transmuted the ground underneath into mud, trapping the Zip Slasher, leaving Ed free to stab it in the head, all the while Al grappled with several Large Bodies and Fat Bandits.

At the same time, Robert and Linda shot at the attacking Heartless with their Alchemy-charged weapons. Kaylee and Travis fought back with their Alchemy, transmuting the ground under attacking Heartless into spikes or mud traps, while Aiden dueled other Heartless with his sword.

Then there were no more attacking Heartless, or so it seemed. Just when our heroes thought they were getting a break, another wave of attacking Heartless charged.

"You got to be kidding me," said Travis.

"Foul beasts!" exclaimed Armstrong as he pulled on a pair of metal gauntlets that had Alchemic symbols, "you shall be destroyed by the artistic beauty of my Alchemy!!" He then punched the ground, sending a charge of yellow energy towards a group of charging Neo Shadows. The energy caused the ground under the group of Heartless to erupt in spikes that destroyed the Neo Shadows.

Armstrong then kicked up a large piece of pavement that got broken by his attack and punched it, charging it with yellow energy and sending it towards a group of Bandits. The piece of pavement exploded on contact.

"Whoa!" said an impressed Sora.

Mustang then blew up the rest of the attacking Heartless with a series of finger snaps.

Just then ground shook like a small earthquake. Then the ground shook again, and again, and again.

"What's happening?!" Kaylee asked.

"It's trouble, that's what it is!" said Riku.

"It's coming from over there!" said Al. He pointed to a spot several blocks away.

"Get going!" shouted Mustang to Ed and Al, "we'll coordinate the city defenses with the rest of the State Alchemist at HQ!"

"We'll help!" said Robert and Linda.

"Right," said Ed. He and Al then ran towards the source of the small quakes. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy followed, as well as Aiden, Travis and Kaylee.

After seveal blocks, they rounded a street corner to see a very large Heartless that shook the ground with each step it took. It looked to be a green and yellow version of a Guard Armor, but with much more streamline plating and had six arms. The first two arms cast orange freezing spells, the second pair shot purple fireballs, the third shot green lighting bolts. The giant Heartless shot its spells at nearby buildings, destroying them in fire, electrical fires and freezing them solid.

"Whoever's in charge of The Heartless on this world has a really sick imagination," said Sora. Just then the improved Guard Armor saw our heroes and shot a pair of fireballs at it.

Sora and Donald countered with Blizzard spells, then shot back with fireballs of their own at the head of the giant Heartless. Both made contact, but did very little damage.

The improved Guard Armor advanced, shaking the ground with each step and shot several bolts of green lighting at our heroes. Everyone took cover behind various cars. Ed and Al were behind one car, with Sora, Donald and Goofy behind another. Kairi and Riku were on the other side of the street, as was Aiden, Travis and Kaylee.

"How do we stop this thing?!" Ed shouted.

"We have to destroy the individual parts!" said Sora.

"Easier said than done," said Kaylee as she drew a transmutation circle, the Alchemy then changed the pavement underneath the improved Guard Armor into mud, but the giant Heartless stepped over the mud.

Aiden then prepared to draw a transmutation circle, but he hesitated, his stick of chalk hovering above the ground.

"What are you waiting for?!" Travis shouted.

"I…I can't!" said Aiden, "I can't!"

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed Kaylee. She and Travis then realized that the improved Guard Armor was about to attack. They grabbed Aiden and ran, just as a purple fireball hit the car they had been behind, which then blew up.

Sora and Riku then threw a double Strike Raid at one of the fireball shooting hand of the improved Guard Armor, destroying it. The other five hands then began shooting out from the body, striking randomly at the buildings and cars along the street.

Al grabbed one of the flaying hands, one that shot lighting bolts, and wrestled it to the ground. Ed transmuted his arm so it had the blade and stabbed the Heartless hand, destroying it.

Riku blocked another of the flying hands with his Dark Shield, while Goofy deflected another flying hand with his shield. Donald cast a Stop spell at the one of the Blizzard shooting hands, then crushed it with a Gravity spell. It took a lot of damage, but it was still active, until Goofy slammed it with his shield, destroying it.

The three remaining hands then regrouped around the body of the giant Heartless, then formed up in front of the body so they formed a triangle, with the lighting bolt hand at the top, the blizzard hand on the lower left and the fireball hand at the lower right.

The three hands began rotating, shifting positions, while they shot their respective spells at the same time. Our heroes had to take cover again as the triple blasts of Fire, Thunder and Blizzard, tore up the street.

"We have to separate the parts!" shouted Sora.

"How about this?!" said Ed. He clapped his hands together and touched the pavement, transmuting part of the street into a large cannon

"Bullets can't destroy Heartless," said Ed, "but I'll bet they can still knock 'em down!" he then used Alchemy to fire the cannon. The large cannonball, which had a caricature of Ed's face drawn on its front, hit the improved Guard Armor and exploded. The blast didn't damage the giant Heartless very much, but it succeeded in separating the hands and feet from the torso and head.

Ed and Al then attacked the feet, while Riku blasted one of the hands. Donald and Goofy went after the second hand, leaving the last for Travis and Kaylee.

Only the head and torso of the improved Guard Armor remained to hover above the street. The visor of the head opened up, revealing a pair of yellow eyes. It then shot a beam of red energy from its eyes at a car, vaporizing it.

"If that thing hits us, we're dead!" shouted Travis as he dodged a laser blast.

"Then let's finish it!" shouted Sora.

"Ready!" shouted Donald.

"Willin'!" shouted Goofy.

"And able!" shouted Sora. Donald and Goofy then transferred their powers to Sora, whom then activated his Master Drive form. With the two versions of Ultima Weapon in his hands, Sora charged at the torso of the improved Guard Armor.

But the giant Heartless had other ideas. It locked its vision of Sora and shot its laser at him. Sora dodged and charged from a different direction, but the giant Heartless was locked in on Sora. It shot its laser again, forcing Sora to back off.

"He can't stay that way for much longer!" said Kairi as Sora dodged another laser blast

"When the drive form ends," said Riku, "he'll be too exhausted to move for several seconds."

"That'll be long enough for that thing to incinerate Sora," said Kaylee.

"We have to help Sora!" said Donald as he and Goofy tried to regain their strength, but failed due to the power transfer.

"We have to take out that laser," said Riku.

"I'm on it!" shouted Al. He grabbed a tire off of a destroyed car and transmuted it into a large discus that had a serrated edge. Al waited until the improved Guard Armor was between laser blasts, then threw the discus at the head. The discus imbedded itself in the eyes of the giant Heartless.

With its last weapon out of action, Sora charged and delivered a devastating barrage to the torso. He jumped away, just as the Drive ended. Donald and Goofy got their powers back, leaving Sora nearly exhausted. He fell back into Riku and Kairi's arms.

The torso of the improved Guard Armor then fell down and exploded. From the smoke of that explosion rose a large crystal heart, which ascended into the sky and vanished.

"And that's that," said Sora as his strength returned and stood up.

Just then Robert and Linda ran up to them, "It's over, the Heartless have been defeated."

"The city's safe for now," said Linda. "no more Heartless have been spotted in Central."

"Let's hope they stay gone," said Travis.

"They'll be back," said Riku, "if not soon, then later. I've got a feeling that this attack was just a test."

"A test that had terrible results," said Mustang as he walked up, "a lot of State Alchemists were in the city today. If it weren't for them, things would have been a whole lot worse."

"How bad was it, sir?" Al asked.

"It's too early to tell," said Mustang, "but at least 50 soldiers and policemen are dead, while nearly 400 civilians are either dead or missing, that we know of right now. The amount of wounded was approaching a thousand, and it'll be more before long.

"But tens of thousands are still alive and human, and nearly all of the city is still intact," he looked at the street that the improved Guard Armor attacked, just in time to see one building collapse, "almost anyway."

"Things were bad enough," said Ed, "if whoever is controlling The Heartless can use more like that big one we just fought, then we're in real trouble." He tried to scratch the back of his head with his right arm, but the metal limb would only rise halfway.

"Uh-oh," said Ed as he took off his coat and shirt to reveal that the elbow and shoulder joints were damaged. His hand was also damaged, three of his fingers wouldn't bend, while the other fingers would only bend part way.

"Oh man," said Ed in a complaining tone, "Winry's gonna kill me."

"Your arm will be the least of your problems if The Heartless attack again," said Riku, "like I said, I've got a bad feeling that this was just a test."

"A test?" Donald asked.

"I didn't even study," said Goofy.

"I'd hate to ask if we'd passed the test," said Kaylee.

"We probably wouldn't be here if we failed," said Travis.

"That's what I'm thinking," said Riku, "the one controlling The Heartless in this world, they used this attack to see what The State Alchemist can do, how well they can fight The Heartless."

"Then the controller will launch an even worse attack next time," said Sora.

"And there will be a next time," said Kairi, "we've got to figure out where The Heartless are coming from and how to stop them."

Just then a soldier ran up to Mustang and handed him a message. He read the message, "you'll get your chance to do so. Fuhrer Bradley wants to meet you, Sora, and your friends. And you as well, Fullmetal Alchemist, the Fuhrer has a few words for you as well."

"Just my luck," grumbled Ed.

"After we help those who need help," said Al, "and there's sure to be a lot of people who are going to need our help."

"Of course," said Mustang.

"We'll help to," said Sora, while Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

Just then Aiden walked up as if in a daze. "You okay, man?" Travis asked, "you sort of wigged out on us back there."

"I don't know what came over me," said Aiden in a distant tone, "I just froze up."

"You were scared," said Sora, "it happens to everyone."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," said Kaylee, "I was scared to, so was Travis."

"I nearly had a heart attack," said Travis.

"But I did nothing," said Aiden, "while you and the others fought back."

"Look on the bright side," said Kairi, "you are still alive, alive to fight again."

"And if you're worried about freezing up again, just don't think about it," said Riku, "When the time comes, just don't think, act."

"I hope I'll get the chance," said Aiden.

Sora hoped that Aiden would get the chance, and not just to destroy more Heartless. Sora felt that Aiden was seeing himself as a coward. This was more than fear, it was self doubt, and self doubt can, if not taken care of, can allow the heart to be consumed by darkness.

**The end of chapter 6.**

Next chapter, our heroes try to figure out what to do next, while at the same time, they meet somebody from Ed and Al's past. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Planning

Last time our heroes arrived in Central just as a Heartless attack began. Sora and the others, along with Ed, Al, Travis, Aiden and Kaylee, confronted and defeated a Boss Heartless. All in all it was a victory for the good guys, with the exception that Aiden froze up at the moment of truth. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 7: Planning**

"So," said Reddik after he, Rakel and Pete watched the battle between The Heartless and the State Alchemists unfold in Central via crystal ball, "now we know exactly what we're up against."

"Them State Alchemists sure are strong," said Pete.

"And those two who were with the Keyblade brats," said Rakel, "the short one and the armored one, they're as strong as several State Alchemists put together. If only their hearts weren't so exposed to the light; they'd make excellent Heartless.

"And those three children who were also with the Keyblade brats, they're no slouches either. They'd all make excellent Heartless."

"Then let's not waste any time then," said Reddik, "the fools in Central will most likely be preparing for another attack, one that could come at any moment. I have no intention of attacking so soon. Instead, we shall focus on improving the strength and quantity of The Heartless. When we do attack, I wish to drown that city in a tsunami of Heartless.

"At the same time, we need to intensify the search for this worlds' Keyhole. The sooner we open it, the sooner this world will fall to the darkness."

"And how long will that take?" Rakel asked, "it's becoming clear that the Keyhole isn't anywhere in The State. There are dozens of large nations in this world, and hundreds of smaller countries as well. It could take weeks, months even, for us to find it. For all we know, it may be underwater.

"At the same time, the State Alchemists will be regrouping from the attack on Central. It's only a matter of time before they call in the full force of their military and come looking for us."

"Let them come," said Reddik in a smug tome, "this fortress is well hidden enough that it will be some time before anyone who is looking for a fight will find us. Another point, I've constructed the defenses well enough to resist a prolonged siege, despite the best weaponry this world has to offer. And even more so, Heartless cannot be destroyed by bullets, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose you're right," said Rakel, "but still, we should keep an eye on Central, just in case the worst should happen. I'd be more comfortable if we knew in advance that they were sending out an army to look for this place."

"I agree," said Reddik. He summoned a pair of dark Alchemsits, "I want more informants in place in Central. They are to notify me the minute any major military movements are made by the enemy." The two dark Alchemists nodded in acknowledgement and left.

"What if they don't send an army?" Pete asked, "what if them Keyblade punks come?"

"Then they will have sealed their fate," said Reddik as he smiled viciously, "it'd take an army of Keyblade Wielders to storm this fortress, yet there are only a handful in all of existence. Let Sora and his companions come; it would be my greatest pleasure presenting their hearts to Maleficent, and I mean their physical hearts, I plan to rip them out, one by one, starting with the girl, then that traitor Riku, and finishing up with Sora."

"Your words are driving me insane with desire," whispered Rakel, her eyes blazing with lust.

"And you're tantalizing my fancy," whispered Reddik, "just give me a moment to ditch the fur ball," he then spoke in a normal tone, "oh, Pete? Would you mind checking on the progress of the Heartless transmutation rooms? I want an very detailed report."

"Uh, yeah, sure," said Pete. He left the workshop.

"That fur ball is a moron," said Rakel as she embraced Reddik, "if only he knew what we were truly up to." They then kissed lustfully.

"He'd probably run straight to Maleficent," said Reddik as he summoned the four-poster bed, "and she'd skin us alive."

"Oh well," said Rakel, "better to live fast and dangerous, than to be boring."

"And we are anything but boring," said Reddik as he swept Rakel into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Can anything be done for your arm, Ed?" Sora asked. He and the others were back at State Alchemist HQ with Ed and Al. Kaylee, Travis and Aiden were elsewhere in the building getting looked over by a doctor, as Mustang insisted.

Several hours had passed since the battle. Sora and the others were kept busy helping out with the wounded and searching for survivors in damaged areas of the city. A lot of lives were saved, but the true horror was in those that were lost.

"Over 1,000 missing civilians," said Mustang as he read a report, "210 confirmed dead civilians and 60 soldiers and policemen. The damaged parts of the city can be rebuilt of course, but it's the loss of human life that counts."

He looked to Sora and the others, as well as Robert, Linda, Ed, Al and Armstrong, who fortunately had his coat on, "this was only one battle, and if the one controlling The Heartless is as evil as you think he is," he looked at Sora, "then there's sure to be more."

"The Heartless are turning the heart of The State into a war zone!" said Armstrong, "We have to stop them!"

"'Heart of The State?'" Goofy asked.

"The city's name is suitably fitting," said Robert.

"Central was built over a ruined city from an earlier civilization," said Linda, "we're right in the middle of The State. All the principle road and rail lines converge on the city. Any enemy who takes Central can strike at anywhere in The State from there."

"The Heartless don't need roads or trains," said Riku, "they can teleport anywhere," he looked at Mustang, "it's only a matter of time before the one controlling The Heartless organizes another attack. Even if we survive that one, they'll just attack again and again.

"The only way to save The State and the rest of this world from being consumed by the darkness," said Sora, "is to find this world's Keyhole. If we can seal it, then The Heartless won't be able to attack in such large numbers. They may even leave altogether."

"Do you think the Keyhole is in Central?" Donald asked.

"I thought it might be," said Riku, "but now I don't know. We should have sensed it by now."

"That's right," said Kairi, "with our growing powers, we should be able to sense a Keyhole. But I'm not sensing anything."

"I'm getting nothing either," said Sora, "maybe it's not in Central."

"Then where is this Keyhole?" Ed asked.

"I'm sure that's something Fuhrer Bradley would want to know," said Mustang. Just then a secretary in a blue uniform handed him a message, "speaking of which, Fuhrer Bradley will see us all now."

Sora and the others were lead to another part of the building were several State Alchemists and high-ranking officers were clustered around several tables, each table showing a map. One map showed Central, the others showed various areas of The State.

Around the largest table that had a detailed map of what was apparently empty desert, were several officers. Mustang then pointed to a tall man in a blue uniform. He had short, evenly cut black hair and a short black moustache. His left eye was covered by a black eye patch. He had a serious but good natured humor about him.

"Fuhrer Bradley, sir!" said Mustang. He, Armstrong, Robert and Linda then saluted.

"Ah, Mustang," said Bradley as he retuned the salute. He then turned his one eye on Ed, "and Fullmetal, once again proving himself to be quite the young hero."

"I'm just doing my job," said Ed.

"We all are," said Al, "but we wouldn't have been as successful in saving the city if it weren't for our friends."

"Ah, yes," said Bradley, "the warriors from another world. But first thing's first," he looked at Mustang and Armstrong, "you can tell your staff that they did a fine job defending the city," he then looked at Robert and Linda, "Captains Taurus and Areas, you have my thanks as well. This is your second field assignment, right?"

"Affirmative, sir!" said Linda, "We were sent to investigate The Heartless and to assist Edward Elric."

"One thing lead to another, sir," said Robert, "and here we are."

"I'll expect a full report in due time," said Bradley, "and now for our young heroes," he looked at Sora and the others, "what do you make of The Heartless?"

"They're the greatest threat to life in all of existence, sir," said Sora.

"By themselves they've consumed countless innocent lives," said Riku, "and plunging countless more worlds into darkness. Now they've set their sights on this one."

"The Heartless alone are a terrible danger," said Kairi, "but someone on this world is controlling, and that makes them exponentially more dangerous."

"Who could possibly be controlling these vile creatures?" one of Bradley's staff asked.

"It could be anyone who's heart is tainted by darkness," said Riku, "it could be someone native to this world, or an outsider who has had experience controlling Heartless."

"We really won't know who or what we're dealing with until we meet him, her or it," said Sora, "and to do that, we have to find where The Heartless are coming into the world."

"As a matter of fact," said Bradley, "I do believe I have a lead on that."

"You do sir?!" a surprised Robert asked.

"Just before the attack on the city began," said Bradley, "I received a rather peculiar report from an outpost to the south. A former State Alchemist, one who had disgraced himself by performing unethical Alchemic experiments, as well as being the center of a military scandal, wandered in from the desert with a story of a large rip in the sky, and that the creatures, Heartless, were spilling into the world from."

"That's the source!" said Sora.

"The man then described a nearby fortress that had been raised from the sands," said Bradley, "and that it was created by a man with powers unlike any Alchemist has ever seen. This man, Reddik he called himself, had begun gathering renegade Alchemists and other lowlife criminals. Reddik offered a choice to those who came to the fortress, to join with him and obtain power over The Heartless, or to leave and later be destroyed by The Heartless.

"The Alchemist in question and another chose to leave, but they were ambushed by Heartless when they left the fortress. Only the Alchemist in question escaped to tell his tale. He died from heat exhaustion and exposure after telling his story, but he did give detailed information as to the location of the fortress."

Bradley then showed the map at the table, "about two hundred and ten miles to the south-southeast is the source of The Heartless, and the fortress of the one controlling them. We're in the process of planning what to do next, but what we need is information on the one controlling The Heartless, Reddik."

"He's probably like another human we met," said Kairi, "one who also had power over The Heartless. He came from a race that could merge with stronger forms of Heartless and make them even stronger. We were lucky that guy wasn't so strong, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Ulrik did say that there were others who had sworn loyalty to Maleficent," said Riku, "it'd be too much of a coincidence to say that Reddik is the same."

"Then there's not much time to waste," said an Army general, "Fuhrer Bradley, I suggest we focus on fortifying the city against further Heartless attacks. At least two divisions should be deployed in and around Central. Afterwards, we should mount an expedition against the fortress in the desert."

"I can have four divisions ready to march to the south-southeast in three days, Fuhrer Bradley," said another Army general, "they'll have machineguns, automatic rifles, artillery and armored vehicle support, also as many State Alchemists as can be spared. We'll approach the fortress from the north, surround them, and after a suitable artillery bombardment, move in with infantry and armored cars, and wipe them all out."

"You can't!!" said Sora, "you'll only get a lot of people killed or turned into Heartless."

"Bullets don't work against The Heartless," said Riku, "what happened in the city should have spelled that out already. If you send an army against The Heartless, they won't come back, not as humans anyway."

"Besides," said Kairi, "if you send an army, they'd see you coming from miles away. They'd attack you when you'd stop for the night and wipe you out."

"The girl has a point, Fuhrer Bradley," said another army officer, "a large force would only work against itself in this situation. We've seen that Alchemy is most effective against The Heartless, as well as the efforts of the younglings with the special swords, so why not send the younglings and a handful of State Alchemists against the enemy?"

"A small group would have the elements of speed and surprise," said Mustang, "and considering the political situation with The State's neighbors, the last thing we need is to pull several divisions away from where they might be needed in case our neighbors decide to take advantage of the current crisis."

"And excellent point," said Bradley, "but other points have been made just now. I'll need to consider all sides of the argument before making a decision that could determine the future of The State, even the whole world."

"That's why you're the boss, Fuhrer Bradley, sir!" said Robert in an eager tone.

Linda and Ed then muttered something that sounded like, "brown-noser."

"Nothing to do but wait," said Mustang as Sora and the others left the planning room, "And they may be a while."

"This is really such a pain in the ass," said Ed as everyone went to a large cafeteria in the building, "Al and I would be on the trail of another lead for the Philosopher's Stone if it weren't for The Heartless."

"And just how many dead ends would that have made?" Mustang asked.

"We wouldn't know if it were a dead end unless we looked," said Ed in an irritated tone.

Just then a soldier handed Mustang another message, "looks like you'll have to wait to look a little longer, Edward. You and Alphonse have a visitor, from Resembool no less."

"Resemboll?" Ed asked in a surprised tone.

"Can it be?" Al asked. He and Ed hurried out of the cafeteria and ran towards the front lobby of the building.

"That's the village Ed and Al came from," said Robert as he, Linda, Sora and the others got up to follow. They caught up with Ed and Al, who were talking to a tall girl with long light blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt and a black skirt and boots. She carried a black case that looked to be really heavy, but she carried it easily.

"When did you get here, Winry?" Al asked.

"Just now," said the girl, Winry, "I had this feeling that you'd need my help, Ed, so here I am. So, what did you do to your arm now?"

Ed reluctantly took off his coat and showed Winry the damage to his metal arm, "it's not as bad as it looks."

"Not as bad?!" said an irate Winry, "your arm looks like its ready to fall off! Just what did you do?"

"We were fighting this really big monster," said Al, "Sora and the others can back us up on this, Winry."

"Sora?" Winry asked. She looked and saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Robert and Linda. But Winry saw only Kairi, and she glared at her angrily.

"Who's that?!" Winry demanded of Ed. Instead of waiting for an answer, she opened her case, pulled out a wrench and bashed Ed on the head with it, knocking him to the ground.

"Brother!" exclaimed Al.

"What'd the hell did you do that for?!" Riku exclaimed.

"If you think Ed's cheating on you with me, girlfriend," said Kairi, "you've got another thing coming! Sora's the only guy for me, believe it!"

"You sound just like Naruto just now," said Sora.

"Guess I picked up the habit," said Kairi.

"Oh, you're just a friend," said Winry in a sheepish tone, "Sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," said Kairi.

"You're right," said Winry, "sorry, Ed. Ed? Ed?"

Ed was currently on the ground, completely out cold with a large lump on his head.

"Wow," said Donald, "you really creamed him."

"Whipped and churned," said Goofy.

Sora then forced a Potion down Ed's throat, reviving him, while reducing the swelling of the lump, "what hit me?" Ed asked in a groggy tone.

"Sorry, Ed," said Winry, "my hand slipped. Now, let's get to work on your arm. Honestly, you're going to push me to the limit one of these days with all that you do. Someday you'll break your am and I won't be there to fix it."

"This is the life I chose, Winry," said Ed as Winry opened her case, revealing a wide array of tools, "you and your grandma both accepted that I would be on one dangerous mission after another."

"Chasing down the Philosopher's Stone shouldn't be that dangerous, Ed," said Winry as she replaced the damaged parts to Ed's arm.

"We were also helping those who needed help," said Al, "and then just now The Heartless showed up."

"Just what are these Heartless?" Winry asked, "everyone on the way to Central seems to be talking about them, but nobody knows what they are."

"Is it me or is it that everywhere we go, someone always asks the same questions?" Riku asked.

"You're not alone in that thinking," said Kairi. She explained to Winry what The Heartless were all about.

"They've drowned countless worlds in darkness," said Kairi, "and now they've come to this world."

"Goodness," said a shocked Winry.

"That the understatement of the decade," said Ed.

"We're ready to go find and seal up the rift that The Heartless are coming into the world from," said Sora, "my friends and I know what to do, but from what we heard, it looks like we won't be able to do it ourselves."

"Nor can we allow The State to waste innocent lives by sending a full army against them," said Riku, "we're hoping that those in charge of The State will agree to let us go with some help."

"Well I hope you get it," said Winry, "for all our sakes," she tightened a screw on Ed's arm, "there, all done."

Ed moved his arm about and was more than happy at the repair work, for it was as if the damage never happened, "Winry, you're the best."

"Oh you're just saying that," said Winry.

"I'm serious," said Ed, "you're the best mechanic in all of The State." At that Winry blushed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kairi whispered to Riku.

"That Ed and Winry have chemistry," said Riku, "that's a given. But while they do like each other, I doubt it would be right for us to help them further their relationship. I feel like we should let nature take its course with this."

"You're probably right," whispered Kairi.

Just then a message came saying that Bradley had reached a decision. A few minutes later found everyone back in the planning room.

"My staff and I have agreed to send a small strike force against the enemy fortress," said Bradley, "this force shall consist of the Keyblade wielders and their companions," he indicated Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, "as well as Captains Taurus and Areas," indicating Robert and Linda, "and Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse."

"We won't let you down, sir," said Robert as he, Linda, Ed, Al, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy saluted.

"But know that this mission has a time limit," said one of the army generals, "we're still going to prepare the army. If the strike force fails to stop The Heartless incursion within the amount of time it'll take to assemble the larger expedition, then we'll have to go through with the attack."

"We won't fail," said Sora, "we'll stop The Heartless, count on it."

"Then I suggest you begin your preparations," said Bradley, "and leave for the enemy fortress as soon as possible."

"The enemy is as good as defeated, sir!" said Robert as he, Linda, Ed, Al, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy saluted again.

A few minutes later found our heroes in the supply area of the building as they got ready. Kairi had the recipes for Potions, Ethers and other recovery items given to the supply personnel, who were making as many batches of said items as possible.

"We've got two high-performance desert vehicles at your disposal," said Mustang, "as well as whatever weapons you'll need."

"We have all the weapons we'll ever want, sir," said Linda, "just give Robert and I enough ammunition, and our guns will do the rest."

Just then Kaylee, Travis, and a rather downcast-looking Aiden walked up. "So, you're going after the source of The Heartless," said Travis.

"That's right," said Sora.

"Then we're going with you," said Kaylee, "we've been through so much already, so it'd only be natural for all of us to see this through to the end."

"I don't think so," said Mustang, "this is a life or death situation, not a place for three journeymen-level Alchemists who aren't even old enough to drive."

"I'm old enough to drive!" said Travis, "and we can handle the danger. After all that we've been through, we've earned the right to see this mess through."

"They can handle themselves in a fight, sir," said Robert, "And they honestly have nowhere else to go."

"We'll make sure they don't do anything too reckless," said Linda.

"And they've got us to help," said Sora, while Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll help to," said Ed, while Al nodded in agreement.

"Well, since it's unanimous," said Mustang, "I guess I have no choice; they can go."

"We won't let you down!" said Kaylee while she and Travis saluted. Aiden still looked depressed.

"Just don't do anything stupid," said Mustang, "like leaping headfirst into danger, like a little someone I know."

"Don't call me short!" snapped Ed. But Mustang had already walked away.

"You really don't like being made fun of," said Kairi.

"Who does?" Ed asked as he calmed down, "but that guy, Mustang, he really loves to piss me off."

"He wouldn't if you didn't react so badly when people make fun of you, brother," said Al.

Sora then tried to talk to Aiden, "you okay?"

"I guess so," said Aiden. He sighed, "I'm really sorry I froze up like that. I knew that I could have helped, but I got scared."

"We all get scared sometimes," said Sora, "but that's no reason to beat yourself up."

"I know," said Aiden. He then got a serious look on his face, "that's why when we go after the source of The Heartless, I'm going to give it my all. I won't freeze up again, nor will I run away. Besides, this is personal; The Heartless destroyed my family. For better or worse, I'm in this to the end."

A short time later our heroes were ready and they set off for the enemy fortress. From is private office in the building, Fuhrer Bradley watched the two trucks carry Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ed, Al, Robert, Linda, Aiden, Kaylee and Travis as they took the road leading to the south.

"I hope that was satisfactory," said Bradley. From the shadows emerged the officer who suggested the smaller assault plan.

"Very satisfactory," said the officer. He then morphed into the Homunculus Envy. From the shadows also emerged Lust and Gluttony.

"I was hoping that you'd suggest that another Alchemist would go," said Lust, "instead of Edward Elric."

"I honestly don't see why you're so hung up about that boy, Lust," said Bradley, "true, he has great potential, but so do the three other children Alchemists. Why not take one of them under your claws and convince them to make you a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Edward Elric has the best chance of making a true, pure Philosopher's Stone," said Lust, "Dante explained it to all of us. Do you need to be remained that badly, Pride?"

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that in public," said Bradley. He took off his eye patch, revealing a white orb where his left eye should be. In the middle of that orb was the red circle-dragon mark that adorned the three Homunculi.

"But we are alone," said Envy, "otherwise we wouldn't be speaking with each other."

"Regardless," said Bradley, or rather, Pride, as he replaced his eye patch, "the last thing we need is my cover to be blown."

"None of the others are worried about being exposed," said Lust, "Sloth has situated herself well, and Greed has completely disassociated himself from us, and we still haven't found Wrath."

"Can we get on with this?" complained Gluttony, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!" snapped Envy, "guess that's why you're called Gluttony."

"But he does have a point," said Pride, "the sooner we complete this meeting, the better."

"Very well," said Lust, "now that Edward Elric and his companions are on their way to confront Reddik and The Heartless, my two associates and I will follow them to ensure that the intruding elements are removed from the equation. Hopefully the horrors that Reddik has in store for the heroes will push Edward Elric onto the path to creating a true Philosopher's Stone."

"Then go already," said Bradley in an ordering, done, "and make sure that nobody notices you."

"We know how to cover our tracks," said Envy, "just so long as you remember to do what has to be done to start the next major war among the humans. This business with The Heartless could force the human nations to agree to a temporary peace, perhaps leading to a more permanent peace."

"I'll do my part," said Pride, "so long as you return to your efforts once the Heartless are no longer a threat."

"That we will," said Lust. She then spoke to Envy and Gluttony, "come, we're going."

"About time," said Envy.

"Can we stop to eat first?" Gluttony asked.

"You can stuff yourself silly with BBQ and cheeseburgers when we leave," said Lust.

"Oh goody!" said an excited Gluttony. The three Homunculi then vanished back into the shadows, leaving Pride, now back in the mode of Fuhrer Bradley, to continue his charade.

**The end of chapter 7.**

Next chapter, our heroes race towards the Heartless fortress, unaware that one among them will discover an unimaginable destiny. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Darkness Without Light Within

Last time our heroes met with the leaders of The State and decided that a small attack force would be sent to stop The Heartless, consisting of Sora and the gang, along with Ed, Al, Robert and Linda. Travis, Kaylee and Aiden convinced the others to let them come along. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 8: The Darkness Without and The Light Within**

"There it is," said Sora as he, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Ed, Al, Robert, Linda, Aiden, Travis and Kaylee looked over the crest of a large sand dune that was two miles from the fortress. It took them a half a day to reach the area where the rouge Alchemist said the enemy fortress was. The complex was situated atop a large rock in the desert, giving the fortress a tactical view of the desert for miles around. Scattered around the fortress were several smaller boulders.

"Looks like that criminal was telling the truth," said Robert as he looked through a pair of binoculars, then passed them to Riku. Our heroes had several pairs of binoculars with them and were sharing them among each other. "That fortress doesn't look natural, like it wasn't made by man."

"Dark magic was used," said Riku, "I can feel it."

"Me to," said Kairi.

"Me three," said Sora, "and that thing over there," he pointed to the sky on the other side of the fortress, where the rift to The Realm of Darkness was. Scores upon scores of Heartless were pouring out from the rift. Some immediately teleported to other places in the world, while others went into the fortress.

"So, now that we're here," said Aiden, "what now?"

"I say we charge right in," said Robert as he loaded his Alchemy enhanced revolver, "destroying any and every Heartless that stands in our way." At that Sora, Ed and Travis nodded in agreement.

"Boys," sighed Linda, "can't even think five minutes ahead," she then saw Riku and Al looking at them, "but there are some acceptations."

"Naturally," said Riku. He then spoke to Robert, Sora, Ed and Travis, "your plan has several flaws; first and foremost, is that we'd attract the attention of every Heartless around if we charge in yelling our heads off. We'd also draw the notice of whoever's running that place."

"This is a situation that requires stealth," said Linda, "it's almost nightfall. If we wait until dark, we can move from boulder to bounder and find a way without being seen, and hopefully we won't be seen."

"That sounds like a good plan to me," said Al, "but what do we do once we're inside."

"We find whoever's controlling The Heartless in this world," said Riku, "and we stop them."

"I'll be sure to give him a fist to his face!" said Ed as he lifted his metal arm.

"And then we'll go back outside and seal that rift," said Riku.

"Well I'm satisfied with the plan," said Kaylee.

"As am I," said Linda.

"I'll go with it," said Sora, while Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"There's one problem," said Robert, "how do we find whoever's in charge there?" he pointed at the fortress.

"I have a feeling that they'll want us to find them," said Riku.

"Me to," said Sora, "So we'll have to be ready for anything."

"We're ready here," said Travis, while Aiden and Kaylee nodded in agreement.

"We're ready to," said Ed, while Al nodded in agreement.

"So are we," said Robert, while Linda nodded in agreement as she loaded fresh shells into her Alchemy enhanced shotgun.

"And I'm ready to," said Kairi.

"Same here," said Riku.

They waited half an hour for the sun to finish setting. Once dusk had settled in and the stars had come out, our heroes crept down from the sand dune and cautiously moved from bounder to boulder in small groups. First Sora, Riku and Kairi went, then Ed and Al, followed by Kaylee, Travis and Aiden, with Robert and Linda bringing up the rear.

They had to stop several times to avoid being seen by Heartless, but gradually they all made it to the large rock that served as the foundation for the fortress.

"I saw a small door earlier," said Linda, "it should be right above us."

"But how do we get up there?" Travis asked.

"I don't think we can jump that high," said Sora, "it must be over a hundred feet up to the fortress."

"I don't think we can walk that far up either," said Kairi, "even with the Shinobi techniques we picked up, our magical stamina would give out before we got there. Even if we made it all the way up, what about the others?"

"That's right," said Donald, "they can't run up rocks."

"Neither can we," said Goofy.

"If only we had a ladder," said Robert, "a really big one."

"How about some stairs," said Ed. He clapped his hands and pressed them against the rock wall. One flash of Alchemic energy later and a set of stairs had been carved into the rock, leading up to the door.

"I don't think any Heartless saw that," said Al.

"But someone may have," said Sora, "I've got the feeling that we're being watched."

"Me to," said Kairi.

"They must know were here," said Riku, "we'd better hurry." They all went up the stairs. The door was apparently an emergency exit, but had no means of getting down from the fortress.

"Probably some Villain's idea of a sick joke," said Sora.

"I got this," said Aiden. He drew a transmutation circle on the door and activated it, turning the door into sand. "Nothing to it," he smiled.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better," said Kaylee as everyone got inside.

"I am feeling better," said Aiden.

Our heroes then found themselves in a well lit hallway, with corridors branching off to the left, the right and straight ahead.

"Which way?" Linda asked.

"I honestly don't know," said Sora. He took a guess, "straight."

"Then that's where we'll go," said Ed.

"Everyone be careful," said Riku, "we could run into Heartless and other kinds of baddies at any time."

"We'll be ready," said Travis. With that they all went further into the fortress.

"So they've finally arrived," said Reddik as he, Rakel and Pete watched Sora, Ed and the others navigate the corridors. The three were in the observing room in front of the large crystal ball.

"I had hoped that they would try the more direct approach," said Rakel, "but I'm impressed that they made it this far without alerting The Heartless. What a shame it'll be when they find themselves hopelessly surrounded by Heartless."

"Not just yet," said Reddik, "I want to have some fun with the would be heroes before they're destroyed."

"What are you gonna do?" Pete asked.

"This," said Reddik. He then cast a spell, followed by another, "I just commanded all of our dark Alchemists and Heartless forces to keep a clear breath of the Keyblade brats and their allies, for now. At the same time I made the corridors of the fortress shift around Sora and the others. They've just entered a labyrinth that'll soon wear them out. Once they're properly exhausted, that's when we'll strike and take them."

"Not 'destroy'?" Rakel asked.

"Oh they'll die in due time," said Reddik, "but not before we have ample time to peck them clean for secrets, while at the same time destroying their minds and hearts."

"Of course," said a delighted Rakel, "I should have thought of that myself."

"You'll have the first go at Sora," said Reddik.

"I'd prefer to go to work on the girl, Kairi," said Rakel, "or maybe the traitor, Riku. It all depends on my mood at the time."

"Naturally," said Reddik.

Just then the door opened, revealing one of the dark Alchemists in the doorway.

"What are you doing here!" Reddik demanded, "I gave specific orders that we were not to be disturbed!"

The dark Alchemist didn't respond with words. Instead he collapsed to the floor, dead as a doornail. Behind him was Lust, Gluttony and Envy.

"You just can't find good help these days," said Lust as she, Gluttony and Envy walked over the dead Alchemist and into the room.

"Whoever you are," said Reddik as he glared at the intruders with vicious intent, "you've signed your death warrants by coming here and violating my sanctuary."

"Is this the welcome we get?," Envy asked, "after we went to all the trouble of getting here first, while Edward Elric and his companions are taking the more roundabout route, we decided on the more direct path."

"We had to go though a lot of Heartless and evil Alchemists," said Gluttony as he picked at his teeth, "the humans were fun, but not those Heartless. They give me such indigestion."

"We must have destroyed hundreds of those dark things," said Envy, "and dozens of your human employees."

"All so we could talk to you," said Lust.

"You've certainly gone to a lot of effort to speak to us," said Rakel, "so, talk."

"We have our own plan for Edward Elric," said Lust, "and his brother Alphonse. Our plan was running smoothly, until you outworlders and your Heartless showed up and began ruining everything."

"We've been manipulating the human nations of this world," said Envy, "and have been doing so for quite some time. Part of our plan is to keep the humans in a state of constant strife, with one nation or another at war with another. The introduction of The Heartless into this world has created a common threat for the humans. It won't be long before every nation in this world has put aside their differences in order to fight back against The Heartless. At the rate things are going, it's only a matter of time before a lasting alliance is declared among the humans."

"Let the humans of this world play their little political games," said Reddik, "it will amount to nothing when every man, woman and child is turned into a Heartless, and this world is drowned in darkness."

"Then we have a problem," said Lust, "we want this world to be one of strife and hate among nations, not one that's been destroyed by your darkness."

"What is this world to you?" Rakel asked, "it's clear that you three have no fondness for the light, so why must we be enemies? Whatever your overall plan is, I'm sure that if we work together, we can achieve both our goals."

"That's a good idea," said Pete, "Maleficent is still looking for more Villains to work for her."

"You wouldn't understand our plan," said Lust, "and we work for ourselves. So, I will say it again, the Elric Brothers are not to be harmed. Do whatever you want with the others, but leave the Elric Brothers untouched, especially Edward."

"What's them Alchemy punks to you?" Pete asked.

"We need them," said Envy in an irate tone, "That's all you have to know."

"Them I'm afraid we're going to have to agree to disagree," said Reddik, "the two Alchemists you say you need, they are a threat to the plans my comrades and I are carrying out, and therefore must be destroyed. If their deaths are an inconvenience to you, then that's your problem, not ours."

"And if you intend to interfere with our plans," said Rakel, "then we'll have to destroy you as well."

"You'll find that we're tougher than we look," said Envy boldly, "and the three of us are a match for any Alchemist you have under your control, and any Heartless you throw at us."

"We'll just see about that!" said Reddik. He then summoned several larger versions of Neo Shadows, Nova Shadows, "destroy them!"

The Nova Shadows circles the three Homunculi and attacked. Envy moved too fast for them to touch him, while Lust morphed her nails into blades, slicing the attacking Heartless into ribbons. Gluttony merely ate the Nova Shadows that got too close to him.

"What the…!" said Pete, "What are they?"

"I do believe they are Homunculi," said Rakel, "artificial humans created when someone is foolish enough to use Alchemy to resurrect the dead. They have a resemblance to the ones whom the Alchemist in question is trying to bring back to life, but they have minds of their own, yet no souls, and are granted unique powers."

"Oh," said Pete, "so…hey! They're kind of like Nobodies!"

"That's in interesting theory," said Reddik, "and surprising, to have come from a buffoon like you. We shall have to explore the possibility of it."

By now Lust, Envy and gluttony had finished destroying the Nova Shadows.

"You three intrigue me," said Reddik, "it'll be most satisfying when I have you secured in my workshop. I'm going to force your secrets out of you, one body part at a time." He aimed his staff at Lust and shouted a stunning spell.

Moving faster than his bulk suggested, Gluttony got in front of Lust and swallowed the stunning spell, "now that was tasty!" said the portly Homunculus, "it made my tongue tingle," he then giggled, "and my tummy as well."

"You'll find that even your powers will be hard pressed to stop us," said Envy.

"It looks like offensive magic won't work against you creatures," said Reddik.

"That it won't," said Lust as she flicked her claws at Reddik, "so, what now?"

Just then Reddik's crystal ball flashed, revealing that Sora, Ed and the others had found a way inside the fortress. "I'd love to continue our little game, it has been fun. But other matters must take priority." He then prepared a spell in his mind.

The air around Lust, Envy and Gluttony began to shimmer, "what are you doing to us?" Envy demanded.

"I'm sending you away," said Reddik, "for now. Once the Keyblade brats and their allies are destroyed, including your precious Edward Elric, I will seek you out to discover just what makes you Homunculi tick. Until our next meeting!" With that the three Homunculi vanished with a loud 'pop!'

"What did you do?" Pete asked.

"I used a random teleportation spell," said Reddik in a nonchalant tone, "they're somewhere in this world. Once the annoyance with the Keyblade brats is solved, I'll find and recover the Homunculi. We'll then have ample time to discover their secrets," he looked at Pete, "I do believe that you are correct in your theory that Homunculi and Nobodies are similar; they have no Hearts."

"If we can find a way to control Homunculi," said Rakel, "we can control Nobodies."

"Exactly," said Reddik, "but first," he indicated the crystal ball that showed Sora, Ed and the others cautiously walking down the corridors of the fortress, "we have another game to play."

The next thing Lust, Envy and Gluttony knew, they were falling fifty feet to the ground, somewhere on the other side of The State. The three homunculi weren't injured by the fall, but their self esteem wasn't in great condition.

"I can't believe that bastard!" snapped Envy, "I'm going to rip his head off and shove it up his ass!"

"Not if I eat his head first!" said an irate Gluttony, "his head and the girl's head as well!"

"We may not get the chance," said Lust as she brushed a stray lock of her dark hair from her eyes, "those two humans have powers unlike anything this world has to offer. To try to destroy them directly would only result in our demise.

"You heard them, they want to experiment on us, after they've destroyed Edward Elric and his allies."

"So what are we going to do?" Envy asked, "just wait for that bastard to come looking for us?"

"We're going to head for Central," said Lust, "hopefully from there we'll hear what happened at the fortress. If Edward and his companions survive victoriously, then we shall continue with our plans without further interruption.

"If The Heartless and the humans controlling them are victorious, then we'll think of something else. There's nothing we can do until then."

"Just how big is this place?" Ed asked impatiently as our heroes continued to treck through the corridors of the fortress.

"You asked me that five minutes ago," said Robert as he checked his watch, "and I'll give you the same answer I gave you before, I don't know."

"We've been walking for over two hours," said Linda in a slightly annoyed tone, "if I hear one more complaint, I'll make that person regret it."

"We're all getting tired," said Sora, "other than just foot sore."

"I've got a rotten feeling that whoever's in charge of this place is messing with us," said Donald.

"Like they're leading us 'round and 'round?" said Goofy, "upside down and inside out?"

"That to," said Donald.

"It is weird that we've been walking all this time," said Al, "but we haven't seen any doors, or enemies."

"Two hours inside the enemy stronghold," said Riku, "yet not even a whisper of Heartless or human baddies. Donald's right, they're messing with us."

"Well I for one am so done with being messed with," said an irate Travis. He took out a stick of chalk and drew a transmutation circle on the wall, "whoever's running this place, you'd better look out! 'Cause we're coming for you!"

He activated the transmutation circle, turning a large part of the wall into dust and creating an opening into the next set of corridors. He stepped through and drew another transmutation circle on the next wall, creating another opening into the fortress interior.

"He's going to get us all killed!" said Kaylee.

"Maybe," said Riku, "but he has a point. I'm done with being messed with." He followed Travis. Sora, Ed and the others also soon followed.

Travis kept making holes in the walls of the fortress, eventually leading our heroes to a large circular courtyard. The open space was about 100ft across.

"I guess we're in the middle," said Sora.

"We're out in the open again," said Kaylee, "is that what you intended, Travis?"

"I was trying to find our gracious hosts," said Travis, "if they still won't come to us, we'll go back inside and keep looking for them. If I have to turn this place into Swiss cheese, then so be it."

Just then Sora, Riku and Kairi all had the feeling that something bad was about to happen. To late to shout a warning, our heroes saw multiple Minute Bomb-type Heartless appear. Sora barely had enough time to realize that the exploding Heatless were orange and black instead of blue and black.

The Minute Bombs exploded, but instead of normal explosions meant to deliver massive amounts of damage, the bombs released concussive waves that played havoc on our heroes equilibrium. Within seconds all of our heroes were on the ground and not moving.

Only Sora, Ed and Kaylee were still conscious, while everyone else was completely out cold. Kairi, Riku and Linda had slightly bloody ears, while Aiden's nose and ears were bleeding a little. Yet Al, having no inner ear to discombobulate, was still standing.

A door in the walls appeared, from which came Reddik, Rakel and none other than…

"Pete," said Sora as the former steamboat captain turned Villain strutted out into the courtyard.

"Looks like you meddlin' brats finally got what was commin' to yas!" said Pete, "won't Maleficent be happy to learn that you punks bought the farm!"

"Not if you buy it first, furball!" said Ed as he tried to get up, but his sense of balance was still out of sorts. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Brother!" shouted Al

"I see that you're enjoying the special feature of the upgrades," said Reddik, "your sense of balance should recover in the next fifteen minutes, but by then all of you will be in no position to be threatening. Except for that one," he looked at Al, "the one whose soul exists in a suit of armor. This one will need special attention."

"Allow me," said Rakel. She cast a spell that caused the pieces of Al's armor to fall apart.

"Al!" shouted Ed as his brother's metal body scattered across the courtyard.

"I'm okay, brother!" said Al, "just a little out of it."

"That'll be the worst of your problems," said Reddik. He the summoned several Neo Shadows, "take them to my workshop. The fun and games are just getting started."

The Neo Shadows picked up our disabled heroes and carried them inside. But then the Neo Shadows carrying Aiden paused, then pointed at him.

"What's wrong?" Reddik asked as he walked over and examined Aiden, "why, I do believe this one is dead. He's not breathing," he got a closer look and felt for a pulse, "and his heart has indeed stopped."

"He must have taken a more serious blast than the others," said Rakel, "oh well, can't get them all, alive that is," she pointed at the pair of Neo Shadows, "leave that one to rot."

"No!" shouted a horrified Kaylee, "he's not dead! Aiden can't be dead!"

"I'm afraid so, little girl," said Rakel, "and you'll soon be envying him, that you will." With that they all went inside, leaving Aiden in the middle of the courtyard.

Five minutes later Aiden opened his eyes, gasped for breath and sat up. When the bombs went off, he didn't pass out. And when the Villains came out, he was able to slow his heartbeat down and hold his breath enough to make it look like he was dead.

He wiped the blood from his nose and ears and stood up. Aiden then fully realized that he was alone in the courtyard. Panic began to set in, but then he remembered that his friends must still be alive. Aiden also saw that the door Reddik, Rakel and Pete used was still there and unlocked. He walked up and used the door to get back inside.

But then he was confounded by four corridors to take. Panic began to take hold again as Aiden tried to figure out which way to go. He tried to calm down, and eventually choose the one on the middle left. Yet this corridor led to another three branches. Once again Aiden felt panic gripping his heals as he hesitantly choose the path to the left.

He kept running into corridors and more corridors, and with each choice in his path, Aiden grew more and more lost. The fact that he saw no Heartless or other enemies made his fear that much greater, for at least with an enemy to fight he'd be able to think of something else other than how afraid he was.

But then Aiden found himself back out in the courtyard where he started. Utter hopelessness fell on him as he sank to his knees. Tears of despair began falling from his eyes as he realized that he was truly alone and would never see his friends again.

But then Aiden thought he heard a voice that seemed to come from inside his own mind

'_Do not be afraid,'_ said the voice. It was neither a man or a woman talking to him, but some sort of benevolent presence, one that seemed to give new hope to Aiden.

Suddenly, Aiden found himself…somewhere else.

Aiden then saw that he was surrounded by blackness everywhere, yet he could still see as clear as day. He then looked down to see he was standing on some sort of large circular platform that bore a resemblance to a stain glass window. It showed a young girl who wore a style of clothing he'd never seen before. Aiden didn't know who this girl was, but she was very beautiful.

'_So much to do,' _said the voice in Aiden's mind, _'so little time. The first have begun to realize their true powers, but there is still so much for them to do, and so much for you to learn._

'_But there is time to learn, all the time you will need. Do not be afraid. Many of the doors have been opened before their time, but yours is still safely shut.'_

The voice then instructed Aiden to jump. Curious as to why this was happening to him, Aiden jumped up, and found that he had leapt nearly 15 feet into the air, far higher than he'd ever been able to do before.

'_Now, run,'_ said the voice. Aiden looked to see a long staircase, several hundred feet long, leading to a higher platform. Aiden broke into a run, and found he was moving faster than he could remember ever running. He made it to the second platform in a manner of seconds. Again the platform looked like a stain glass window, depicting a strange but beautiful girl.

Three large trapezoid structures rose out of the platform. _'You have great power within you,' _said the voice, _'but it lacks focus. If you give it form, it will give you even greater strength. Choose well, for if you choose one, you must give up another.'_

The structure on the left had a shield, the one in the middle had a sword, and the one on the right had a staff. Aiden walked up to each in turn, and for some reason that he didn't know, he knew what each weapon meant.

"If I choose the sword," said Aiden, "I'll gain physical power. If I choose the shield, I'll be better able to defend. And if I choose the staff, I'll gain a different strength, strength in Alchemy. But if I sacrifice either the sword, the shield or the staff, the reverse will happen. Equivalent exchange, you can't gain without giving."

Aiden thought long and hard before choosing the staff to keep, then gave up the sword. Both the sword and shield vanished, as did the three trapezoid structures.

Another flight of stairs appeared, leading to a third platform. Aiden ran to the platform, which showed a third strange yet beautiful girl.

The staff in his hands then shifted, becoming like that of a Keyblade. It was the same length as Sora's Ultima Weapon, but this one was shorther in width and had an orange handle, a blue hilt and a green blade, while the keychain was silver. Gold colored Alchemic symbols were carved into the blade and handle.

'_You've gained the power to fight,' _said the voice, _'and there will be many times when you will be forced to fight.'_

Aiden then found himself surrounded by Shadows, _'Keep your light burning strong, for it is your greatest weapon.'_

Aiden then slashed at the nearest Shadow, destroying it. He then fought off the rest of the attacking Shadows, using the Keyblade as if he had it for all of his life.

When the last of the Shadows were gone, another staircase to a fourth platform with another picture of a strange and beautiful girl appeared. Aiden ran up to see a set of doors where in the middle of the platform.

The doors opened and he walked through. Aiden was briefly blinded by a bright light, but then found himself on the tallest building in Central. Sora, Riku and Kairi were standing before him, yet Aiden knew that they, along with the scenery, were part of whatever was happening to him.

'_The door is not yet ready to open,' _said the voice, _'but before it does, tell me more about yourself.'_

"What are you most afraid of?" the vision Sora asked.

Aiden thought for a moment before answering, "Being indecisive."

"What do you wish to accomplish most in life?" the vision Riku asked.

"To broaden my horizons and see all that there is to see," said Aiden.

"What is most important to you in life?" the vision Kairi asked.

"Friendship and love," said Aiden, "for a life without either, is no life at all."

'_Well spoken,' _said the voice as the vision of Central and the three Keyblade Wielders vanished, leaving Aiden on fifth platform, _'the day you open the door is both near and far away.'_

Just then more Shadows appeared, but Aiden was ready for them. Within a minute the attacking Heartless were all defeated.

Another staircase to sixth platform appeared. _'The closer you get to the light,' _said the voice as Aiden reached the platform, _'the greater your shadow becomes.'_

Aiden then looked behind him to see that his own shadow had lengthened drastically, and was now moving about as if it were alive. It then rose up and changed shape, becoming that of a Neo Shadow.

Aiden then felt terrified for his life, for this type of Heartless was the same type that killed his parents. The Neo Shadow then grew larger and more robust, morphing into a 30ft tall Nova Shadow.

'_But don't be afraid,' _said the voice, _'and don't forget, you have the most powerful weapon of all, the power of your heart.'_

"Easy for you to say," said Aiden as he backed away from the menacing Nova Shadow, "you're just a voice!" He got no reply.

Aiden then realized that he was just inches away from the edge of the platform. The though of jumping and taking his chances with gravity would be a better alternative than facing his fear, entered his mind.

Aiden then realized that this was just it, fear. Even more so, his friends, Kaylee and Travis, as well as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ed, Al, and everyone else, they, along with everyone else in his world, were counting on him.

"I'm not afraid!" shouted Aiden defiantly as the Nova Shadow stooped down to grab him, "I'm Not Afraid!"

The image of a transmutation circle appeared in his mind as Aiden aimed his Keyblade at the Nova Shadow. Blue bolts of Alchemic energy shot out from the tip of the Keyblade and hit the giant Heartless, turning it into dust.

'_Well done,'_ said the voice. Another staircase appeared, leading to a seventh platform, with a seventh picture of a strange and beautiful girl.

'_You are as ready as can be,' _said the voice as another set of doors appeared, '_remember what you've learned and remember what you will learn. And remember most of all, you have the power to open the Door to the Light.'_

The set of doors on the platform opened by themselves and Aiden was blinding by a bright light.

When he could see again, Aiden was back in the courtyard of the fortress. He checked his watch to see that less than half an hour had passed.

"What that just a dream?" he asked, "did that really happen?" Aiden then realized that he felt different than he did before. Not only was he no longer afraid, but he felt more confident in himself and his abilities as an Alchemist. His memory was full of hundreds of styles of transmutation circles and other advanced Alchemic formulas. But even more, he felt that he had gained something, something that made him complete.

A strange thought occurred to Aiden; he couldn't remember what the seven girls he saw in his vision looked like. Try as he could, he just couldn't recall their faces. But then he had a feeling that if he ever saw them in real life, he would know them as the ones he saw.

Suddenly, Aiden sensed that something terrible was happening, and that it was happening to his friends. Even more so, he knew where they were in the fortress, and how to get there. And Aiden knew that he, and only he, could help his friends.

"Alright then," said Aiden as he smiled while using his left fingers to loosen up his right wrist, then did the same with his left wrist, "let's do this!" he summoned his Keyblade and ran into the fortress corridors, now knowing which way to go.

**The end of chapter 8.**

Next chapter, our heroes face the merciless attentions of the Hakonians and Pete. Will Aiden be in time in rescuing his friends? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 9: The Nameing of the Keyblades

Last time, our heroes reached and infiltrated the enemy fortress. But the baddies were more than ready for Sora, Ed and the others. Our heroes were lead into a trap where nearly everyone was knocked unconscious and the rest were incapacitated. Everyone was captured, except for Aiden whom faked his death. But then Aiden found himself alone and lost in the corridors of the enemy fortress. In a moment of despair, Aiden found himself in his own Drive to the Heart, where he was given his own Keyblade. With his strength of heart revived, Aiden set out to find and save his friends. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 9: The Naming of the Keyblades**

By the time Sora, Ed and everyone else was fully awake and with restored equilibrium, it was too late for them to do anything about their situation. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Robert, Linda, Kaylee and Travis were securely chained to the walls of Reddik's workshop, their hands in special locks that wouldn't allow them to move half an inch.

Ed had his Auto-mail arm and leg removed, leaving him chained to the wall with his left hand. Al was still in pieces, with each piece of his armor secured to the floor.

"Just wait until I pull myself together!" said Al, "I'll show those creeps a thing or two!"

"Save some for me!" said Travis, "I'll unscrew their heads and put them back on backwards!"

"I'll just rip them to shreds," said Kaylee, "they deserve to be taken apart inch by inch after what they did to Aiden."

"Talking and thinking about revenge won't get us anywhere," said Robert.

"You two must be torn up inside over your friend," said Linda, "but right now we need to figure out how to get out of this mess. Preferably before our gracious hosts come back."

"Just where are our hosts anyway?" Riku asked.

"I could care less," said Ed, "so long as they don't come back in the next few minutes. I think I can move one of my fingers."

"What good will that do?" Donald asked. He and Goofy were as helpless as everyone else, and like Robert and Linda, their weapons were right in front of them on tables, as well as Ed's arm and leg. The table looked really close, but nobody could move to get the weapons.

Before Ed could answer, the door opened, which Reddik, Rakel and Pete strode in.

"Glad to see that you are all awake and coherent," said Reddik, "it'll make what we have to say that much more satisfying. But first, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Reddik Nightshade. This is my fellow Hakonian, Rakel Mindblighter. You already know Pete."

"You punks are so gonna get it!" said Pete eagerly, "and the boss lady said you should get as much as you can take, and more!"

"We just had a very present chat with Maleficent," said Rakel, "my comrades and I have been given the leeway to do whatever we want to you fools, so long as you all die in the end."

"If you're going to kill us regardless," said Travis, "why drag it out? Why not just get it over with?"

"Because they're Villains," said Sora, "they love to make things as harsh and painful for us as possible."

"You make us sound like barbarians," said Rakel in an insulted tone, "really, physical torture is completely beneath us, and it would leave too much of a mess to clean up Besides, blunt bloodletting was more of Ulrik's style."

"You knew Ulrik?" Riku asked.

"We came from the same race," said Reddik, "as did that idiot Erika Bloodstorm. That one is currently being given an education in the value of pulling her own weight, literally." at that he and Rakel laughed cruelly.

"But enough about that moron," said Rakel, "before we get started, I'm sure that you want to know more about us. It's fitting, since soon we shall know more about you Keyblade Wielders.

"First of all, don't let our physical appearance fool you. While Reddik and I look like teenagers, we're actually in our 50's."

"Our race developed longevity and extended youth long ago," said Reddik, "which gives us more opportunities to enjoy the more carnal delights of life."

"That is true," said Rakel, "anyway, as we said, Reddik and I are Hakonians. We're a race of nomads whom have been wandering through time and space for thousands of your Earth's years. Where there are only a few hundred of us now, there was once hundreds of billions, all of whom ruled a vast and terrible empire that had power over millions of worlds across dozens of galaxies."

"We ruled with wills of iron and darkness," said Reddik, "until a great catastrophe occurred that shattered the empire. It was rather several catastrophes that lead to the downfall of our race."

"What happened?" Kairi asked.

"A series of cataclysmic wars with one space fairing race after another," said Rakel, "you think The Heartless are evil? They are only one aspect of an even greater darkness."

"Zygons, The Sycorax, Nestine Consciousness', and dozens of other hostile races," said Reddik, "our histories are unclear as to how those wars started, as to which side in each war struck first, but each successive war resulted in victory for the empire. Yet each victory weakened the empire in more ways than one."

"There were other races," said Rakel, "each more diabolical than the last. Ice Warriors; reptilian soldiers hell bent on conquest. Sontarians, calculating warriors who lust for bloodshed. Cybermen; emotionless robots with organic brains, driven by the goal of converting all humanoid life into robots like them."

"And the worst of them all," said Reddik, "The Daleks; mutated monsters inside metal death machines with only one desire, to murder everyone and destroy everything that isn't like them."

"It was a wild universe where we came from," said Rakel, "but we persevered as a species, despite the declining of our empire's power. But the final collapse came because of another meddler."

"We're not completely certain as to how it happened," said Reddik, "it was before we were born. But our empire was completely shattered because of one time traveler and his companions. The pitiful few of our race who survived the collapse became wanderers, constantly moving throughout time and space, searching for a place to settle and start over."

"And we have found that place," said Rakel, "after thousands of years of wandering, the Hakonians have found a home in The World that Never Was. As we speak, our people are settling into that world and prepairing themselves to be the officers in the new order of darkness that Maleficent shall rule when all is covered in darkness."

"That'll be the day!" said Sora, "Creeps like you always believe that darkness will win, but something always stops you."

"And if not us," said Riku, "then someone else."

"Like that time traveler that destroyed your empire," said Kairi, "he'll stop you when he finds out that you're starting over."

"We'll be ready for him," said Reddik, "if he is even alive. That meddling fool is from a race of time travelers, and they are all dead, destroyed in a great war that also destroyed The Daleks. But if by some miracle that meddling Doctor is still alive, we'll be ready for him if he ever crosses our paths again."

"But enough about that," said Rakel, "its time we got down to brass tax. Before we destroy you fools permanently, we're going to destroy your minds, specifically in what you believe is good and evil, while forcing you to relive your worst memories over and over again. I guarantee that you all will be drooling vegetables when I'm done with you."

"At the same time," said Reddik, "I'll be trying to find a way to permanently separate you three," he pointed at Sora, Riku and Kairi, "from your Keyblades. Those things are such terrible annoyances. It'll be a relief to find a way to be rid of those things once and for all."

"We'll start with her," said Rakel as he pointed at Kairi, "the former Princess of Heart."

"Former?" a confused Kairi asked.

"You might as well know," said Reddik, "you won't be alive much longer to do anything about it. The magic that bound Kairi with Belle, Jasmine, Snow White, Alice, Aura and Cinderella, it has moved on to another seven girls, each with a pure heart of unparallel brightness."

"These new Princesses of Heart are separated by time and space," said Rakel, "each one on a different world in a different universe. But we will find them, all of them, and we will bring them all to Maleficent, who shall use them to bring about total darkness to all of existence!"

"You are one crazy bitch," said Travis, "you know that?"

"I've been called worse," said Rakel, "Now, let's begin." she and Reddik advanced towards Kairi.

"You stay away from her!" shouted Sora.

"You're in no position to stop us," said Reddik. He then saw that Ed was glaring at him, "or maybe we should start with this one. The so called 'People's Alchemist.'"

"We had some visitors a bit earlier," said Rakel, "they insisted that we leave Edward Elric alone, that they needed him for something."

"Who needs me for something?" Ed asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Reddik, "those freaks won't get what they want anyway, no matter how worthless it is. You, boy, you are more gifted than most Alchemists in this world, but I don't see why those freaks are so hung up over a disabled pipsqueak like you."

"Who are you calling so small you need a magnifying glass just to find?" exclaimed Ed.

"The little cripple one has a temper on him," said Rakel.

"Don't call me small!" raged Ed.

"I'll call you whatever I want, tiny," said Reddik.

Just then two dark Alchemists burst into the workshop, each looking like they were delivering bad news.

"You fools!" snapped Reddik, "I told you not to disturb me when I'm working!" he then sent a killing curse at one of the dark Alchemists, slaying him where he stood. The other looked like he was ready to either run away or faint.

"Well?" Reddik asked, "what is it? You've obviously have something to tell me, so tell."

"We have a problem," the dark Alchemist said.

Now that Aiden was thinking clearly, it didn't take him long to realize that the entire first floor of the fortress was one giant maze that could shift its walls at will. With no Heartless or human villains on the level, one would end up exhausting themselves trying to figure their way out of a labyrinth that had no end.

With that in mind, Aiden made his own exit. He pointed his new Keyblade at the ceiling of the level, thought of a transmutation circle, and created a staircase to the second level. Now he was up to his neck in Bandits, Luna Bandits, Neo Shadows and Psycho Bikers.

Aiden fought through them all, slicing and stabbing with his Keyblade, while transmuting other Heartless into dust.

Here and there he came across a dark Alchemist. The human baddie tried to use a transmutation on Aiden, but he anticipated what the dark Alchemist would do. Aiden then negated the opposing transmutation with one of his own, then transmuted the floor underneath the enemy, trapping him in rapidly drying mud.

It didn't take Aiden much longer to find the stairs to the third level. He came across a single dark Alchemist and trapped him in the floor up to his neck.

"You get once chance," said Aiden as he placed the edge of his Keyblade next to the trapped Alchemist's head, "or it's lights out for you. Where are my friends."

"Top level!" said the terrified baddie, "in Master Reddik's workshop!"

"You have my thanks," said Aiden. He then used the hilt of his Keyblade to knock the baddie unconscious, then headed to a nearby staircase to the next level.

"What problem?" Reddik asked, "and it had better be serious, or you'll wish you had never been born."

"There's an intruder in the fortress," said the messenger, "a boy with a Keyblade. He's tearing through The Heartless and is countering all Alchemic attacks."

"Another Keyblade brat?" a confused Pete asked, "I thought these punks were the only ones, them and my old cabin boy, Mickey."

"Show me this intruder!" snapped Reddik at the crystal ball. It showed Aiden running through the fourth level. He then faced two Fat Bandits. Both oversized Heartless reared back to launch a barrage of fireballs, but Aiden ran and jumped over them, then stabbed both in the back, destroying them.

"Ain't that the one we thought was dead?" Pete asked, "or was he just playin' possum?"

"Perhaps someone should have made absolutely sure he was dead," said Rakel to Reddik.

"Are you implying that this is my fault?" Reddik asked, "I was there, and the boy was dead, end of discussion."

"And yet he lives," said Rakel, "and now he is clearly on his way to destroy us."

"What's going on?" Sora asked. He and the others were trying to see what was happening in the crystal ball, as well as hear what the baddies were talking about, but they could only see and hear bits and pieces.

"I think they're saying that Aiden is alive," said Riku, "and that he has a Keyblade now."

"How'd that happen?" Kairi asked.

"Who cares," said Travis as he smiled with relief, "Aiden is alive!"

"That still leaves us trapped like rats," said Donald.

"Not for much longer," said Ed, "all this time I've been able to move my finger, and I've been using my finger to scratch a small transmutation circle onto my chains," he activated the transmutation circle, turning the chains holding his left hand into dust. He then reached forward to the table. With his one organic arm free, he barely managed to grab his Auto-mail arm.

Ed then reattached his arm, grunting in pain as the connections were made between the shoulder socket and the metal arm. Almost immediately he could use his right arm again. He clapped his hands and touched the wall, sending transmuting energy through the wall and destroying the chains holding our heroes.

Robert, Linda, Donald and Goofy ran to the table to grab their weapons, while Kaylee grabbed Ed's metal leg and helped him reattach it. Sora, Riku and Kairi then began putting Al back together.

Just then Reddik, Rakel and Pete realized what was happening behind them, just as Sora, Riku and Kairi got Al back in one piece.

"Looks like the table has turned," said Riku as he, Sora and Kairi summed their Keyblades.

"Indeed it does," said Reddik, "but this is but a minor setback. We will destroy you, one way or another." He then had a look like he just had a vile idea, "my dear Rakel, my friend Pete, I do believe this is the perfect opportunity to put 'Operation KZ' into effect."

It took Rakel a few seconds to realize what Reddik was talking about, "oh, yes, this is the perfect time to use that plan."

"What plan?" Pete asked.

"The one with the giant robot, you furry fool," said Reddik.

"Oh! That one!" said Pete. He then looked confused, "what, what giant robot?"

"Oh just come along, you idiot!" said Rakel. With that she, Reddik and Pete vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Robert asked.

"I don't know," said Sora, "but this isn't over yet."

Everybody then ran out of the room and headed downstairs, just in time for Sora, Donald and Goofy to run smack dab into Aiden. Donald and Aiden collided and fell to the floor. Sora tripped and landed on top of them, then Goofy fell on all of them.

"Why don't you look where you're going!" snapped Donald as they all got back up.

"Sorry," said an irate Aiden, "I was so concerned with saving your sorry asses." Just then he was bowled over by Travis and Kaylee. The two of them then hugged him tightly.

"Aiden!" exclaimed Kaylee, "you're alive!"

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, you son of a bitch!" said Travis.

"Nice to see you both," said Aiden.

"But you were dead," said Linda, "or at least that bastard Reddik said you were."

"You weren't moving, man," said Travis, "and the jerk Reddik said that you weren't breathing, and your heart had stopped."

"I'm in the dark as much as you are," said Aiden, "those bombs knock almost all of us out cold, but I was still awake. Somehow, when I heard the baddies coming out, I must have put myself into a trance, one that slowed my breathing and pulse down so much they thought I was dead. But that's the least of what happened to me. Look!" he smiled eagerly as he held up his Keyblade.

"Where did you get that?" Riku asked.

"That's the weirdest part," said Aiden. He then told of his vision and of his own 'Drive to the Heart.'

"I wound up facing my fear and besting it," said Aiden, "I don't know if what happened to me was a dream, a vision, a hallucination, or if it really happened."

"It did happen," said Sora, "because, a long time ago, something very much like it happened to me."

"Well whatever it was," said Aiden, "it changed me, for the better."

"I'll say," said Kairi, "you have changed. And that is one cool Keyblade."

"It is cool," said Sora, while Riku nodded in agreement.

"Guess you're one of us now," said Goofy, "a hero."

"Don't you mean 'junior hero?'" Donald asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh yeah," said Goofy, "junior hero." at that Donald sighed in annoyance.

"What's your Keyblade called?" Riku asked, "it has to have a name," he held up his Keybalde, "mine is called 'Way to the Dawn.'"

"And this is Ultima Weapon," said Sora as he held up his Keyblade.

"And mine is…" said Kairi as she held up her Keyblade, but she faulted, "you know, I have no idea what mine is called."

"It's got to be called somethin,'" said Goofy.

"A Keyblade should have a name," said Donald.

"Okay," said Kairi. She thought about her Keyblade, about the rainbow colored handle, guard and back, while the 'key' part was flowered themed, "how about 'Illuminated Blossom.'"

"I like it," said Kaylee, "it's identifiable."

"True enough," said Travis.

"Then it's settled," said Kairi. She held up her Keyblade, "you are Illuminated Blossom!" With that he Keyblade glowed brightly for a second.

"That was weird," said Ed, "even more weird than everything else that's been happening."

"Brother!" said Al, "look!" he was pointing at Aiden's Keyblade. Just above the handle was a very detailed Alchemic symbol.

"That's a Grand Arcadium!" said Travis as he and Kaylee saw the mark on the Keyblade, "the most powerful transmutation circle in all of Alchemy!"

"I guess that explains one or two things," said Aiden, "ever since I got this Keyblade, I've been able to use Alchemy without drawing a transmutation circle. I just point it at whatever I want to transmute, and it happens."

"You didn't happen to see a large set of doors in your vision?" Ed asked in a concerned tone, "surrounded by a vast white emptiness?"

"I don't think I saw what you saw when you lost your arm and led, Ed," said Aiden, "where I was, it was black surrounding the platforms I was on, not whiteness. But I think I also experienced equivalent exchange. I've gained something incredible, but in the process, I had to give up something, something very important."

"Well I think Grand Arcadium would make a great name," said Kairi.

"Me to," said Sora, while Riku, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Then that's that," said Aiden. He held up his Keyblade, "I name you Grand Arcadium!" With that his Keyblade glowed brightly for a few seconds.

"That was weird," said Al.

Just then Sora, Riku and Kairi, and now Aiden, all sensed that something very bad was about to happen.

Reddik, Rakel and Pete found themselves in a large area of the fortress, one that housed a large yellow and white machine. It was 40ft tall, 10ft wide and 60ft long, with four sets of tank treads and a serpentine head on the front. Four long sickle blades sat in holding bays on the sides of the machine, ready to sweep out and slice anything in its path. The armor was studded with hundreds of black crystals.

"Behold!" said Reddik as he smiled wickedly, "the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa! Maleficent had me assembling it before I arrived here, and it was finished just this morning."

"Oh yeah," said Pete, "I remember now. A robot with the same name terrorized Agrabah for a while. Before those meddlin' brats destroyed it."

"This one is different," said Rakel, "As you can see, it is vastly different from the Mark 1 model. This model bears a resemblance to a tank, with a top cursing speed of 60mph, which is pretty fast considering how big it is. But this is only the travel/heavy assault mode. When it assumes its upright shape, it'll be able to deliver much more extensive carnage."

"That's right my furry friend," said Reddik to Pete, "unlike the first Kurt Zisa, the Mark 2 can transform!"

"Cool!" said Pete.

"I thought you'd like it," said Reddik, "and here's another feature you'll like. The inside, specifically the cockpit were we'll control the machine, it exists in a slightly different dimension with slightly different laws of physics. In other words, the cockpit is bigger on the inside in proportion to the rest of the robot."

"Cool," Pete said again, "so, what are we gonna do with it?"

"We're going to ride it to Central and destroy the city," said Reddik, "we had the situation under control with just three Keyblade Wielders, but now that there's a fourth, and the other three and their companions are back in the fight, it's only a matter of time before this fortress falls.

"Let it fall I say. We can rebuild elsewhere. And don't worry about the rift to The Realm of Darkness outside. Another feature of the Mark 2 is that it has special energy collecting crystals built into the armor. These crystals are enchanted to collect the energy produced by negative emotions, specifically fear, hate, rage, and most of all despair."

"All those dark emotions the people of Central will be releasing when we destroy the city and slaughter the people will fuel the ultimate feature of the Mark 2," said Rakel, "there's a larger black crystal built into the machine. This one, when fully charged with negative emotions, will tear a new rift to the Realm of Darkness, right over the ruins of Central, only this one will be big enough to unleash a flood of Heartless onto the world."

"If we can't find the Keyhole," said Reddik, "we'll flood the world with darkness another way. Shall we?"

"We shall," said Rakel. She, Reddik and Pete boarded the giant robot and began powering it up.

With everyone together, our heroes easily dealt with any Heartless and human baddie they encountered on their way down the levels of the fortress.

But then as they reached the third level, the walls and floor began shaking.

"Now what?" Ed asked.

"Look!" shouted Kairi. She was pointing to a nearby opening that lead to a large balcony. Our heroes rushed out to see a large part of the rock foundation open up, and from this opening emerged a large tank-like robot.

"What is that thing?" exclaimed Travis.

"It looks like…" said Sora, "but no, we destroyed it!"

"Maybe they made another one," said Goofy.

"Another what?" Kaylee asked.

After advancing a mile from the fortress, the machine turned around and faced our heroes. A loudspeaker emerged from a compartment on the top of the robot, and from that loudspeaker came Reddik's voice.

_"Judging from the look on your face, Sora, I take it you're shocked to see another Kurt Zisa. I can assure you that this one is a vast improvement from the one you defeated in Agrabah. I'd love to stay and show you just what this work of dark art can do, but I have a city to destroy. So, I'll leave you with this parting gift. Enjoy!" _He then started laughing like a maniac.

The loudspeaker retracted into the robot, and another compartment opened up, revealing a very large energy cannon. The barrel began to glow bright purple as the weapon charged up.

"Oh crap!" shouted Robert.

"What do we do!" exclaimed Kaylee, "what do we do?"

"We get out of here," said Riku, "That's what we do!"

Sora grabbed Travis, while Riku grabbed Robert. Kairi grabbed Linda, Donald grabbed Ed, Goofy grabbed Al, and Aiden, who was acting on instincts guided by his new powers, grabbed Kaylee. The four Keyblade Wielders, along with Donald and Goofy, jumped off of the balcony with their charges and used the Super Glide ability to move away from the fortress.

They were barely a two hundred feet from the fortress when the energy cannon fired, sending a blast of purple energy into the rock holding up the fortress. The force of the explosion knocked our heroes out of the air.

They all landed roughly but safely on the desert floor, but then they had to run for it as the fortress and the rock holding it up collapsed.

Our heroes managed to avoid being buried by falling rock and sand, but the dust cloud caught them. It was several minutes before they could see and breathe clearly again.

"Good gracious!" said Kaylee as she looked at the ruins of the fortress, "there were still people in there!"

"Evil people, you mean," said Travis.

"We couldn't have helped them," said Linda, "I recognized some of them; at least six were former State Alchemists who had disgraced themselves by practicing unethical Alchemy."

"And several more were civilian Alchemists who also practiced unethical Alchemy," said Robert, "and who knew how many non-Alchemist criminals were there?"

"But they were still people," Kaylee insisted, "people for crying out loud!"

"Not anymore they were," said Riku, "if you sensed what we sensed," he indicated Sora, Kairi and himself, "then you'd have realized that every one of them had sold their hearts to the darkness. One doesn't actually need to be a Heartless to be without a heart."

"He's right," said Sora, "every one of those men there were working for Reddik. Each one was lost to the darkness."

"No matter what we did to try and save them," said Kairi, "none of them would have welcomed it. They were so wrapped up in their dark beliefs that they probably would have fought us rather then let us help them."

"And even if we did save some," said Aiden, "they probably would be attacking us by now."

"I just can't believe that we couldn't have helped," said Kaylee.

"I believe it," said Ed, "even though I don't like it, some people can't be helped."

"The only thing we can do is make sure this doesn't happen again," said Al.

"Easier said than done," said Travis. By now the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa had turned around and was heading north towards Central.

"We have to go after it!" said Linda, "that thing is going to destroy the city!"

"I think we have another problem to deal with first," said Robert. He pointed at the rift to The Realm of Darkness and the scores of Heartless that were still pouring out of it, and most of the new arrivals were moving towards our heroes. Hundreds more Heartless had survived the destruction of the fortress and were heading towards our heroes as well.

"Can we seal the rift from here?" Kairi asked as everyone got their weapons ready to fight, "or do we need to get closer?"

"We'll never know if we can't do it if we don't try," said Sora.

"You take care of the rift," said Ed, "we'll handle these creeps!" by now the hordes of Heartless had our heroes surrounded.

"Let me get things started!" said Travis. He drew a transmutation circle in the sand and activated it, creating a field of spikes that impaled over a hundred Heartless. Kaylee then transmitted a large trench around our heroes to prevent any more Heartless from getting close.

Robert and Linda used their Alchemy-enhanced weapons to blast any airborne Heartless out of the skies.

Sora, Riku and Kairi then aimed their Keyblades at the rift. Beams of white magic shot from the Keyblades at the rift and began to close it. But the rift was too big to be forced close at that distance.

"We need to get closer!" shouted Riku.

"No we don't!" shouted Aiden as he aimed his Keyblade at the rift and shot a beam of white magic that had blue bolts of Alchemic energy wrapped around it. The combined power of four Keyblades finally forced the rift to close with a loud 'click!'

By then Travis had transmuted a bridge across the trench, allowing himself, Ed and Al to attack the remaining Heartless on the ground. It wasn't long before the area was finally free of Heartless.

"That takes care of that," said Riku.

"Now all we have to do is catch up with that hulking robot before it reaches Central," said Aiden.

"We will," said Sora, "we have to."

**The end of chapter 9.**

Next chapter, it's an all or nothing showdown as our heroes race to stop the enemy from destroying Central. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 10: Showdown Near Central

Last time found our heroes at the cruel mercy of the enemy. The Hakonians Reddik and Rakel told our heroes about themselves, as well as what they planned to do to Sora and the others. But their insidious plots were interrupted by the emergence of Aiden, alive and with a Keyblade. Our heores met up with the newest Keyblade Wielder, whom then told of his Drive to the Heart. But then Reddik, Rakel and Pete left the fortress in an improved model of a robotic Heartless that Sora had fought before. Now the baddies are heading for Central with the purpose of destroying the city. Can they be stopped? 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 10: Showdown Near Central**

Our heroes had been pushing their desert vehicles to their limits as they sped north back to Cenral, hoping against hope to catch up with the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa before Reddik commanded the robotic Heartless to destroy the city. Sora, Ed, Al, Aiden and Goofy were in one vehicle with Robert driving, while Linda drove the other, with Kairi, Riku, Donald, Kaylee and Travis riding as passengers.

But because they had to deal with all The Heartless that were left at the ruined fortress, as well as sealing up the rift, the enemy had a large head start on them.

Fortunately, Robert managed to send a message to Central via wireless, warning Mustang and the State Alchemists that the enemy was on their way to them.

"Hopefully the military will be able to prepare a defense in time," said Robert, "but…I don't think anything the army has can stop that monstrosity."

"We have to try," said Sora.

"There it is!" shouted Ed. The Mark 2 Kurt Zisa was about five miles ahead of them.

"Time to put the peddle to the metal!" said Linda as she floored the accelerator in her car, while Robert did the same.

"What's the plan?" Al asked. Both cars had additional wirelesses that allowed communication between them.

"We catch up with that thing and get onboard it," said Riku, "and destroy it."

"And how are we going to do that?" Travis asked.

"I figured we'd figure it out as we went along," said Riku, "but it'll involve a lot of machine smashing, that's for sure."

"Well whatever the plan," said Kaylee, "we'd better do it soon."

"I know," said Linda, "we're in trouble." the heat gauge on the dashboard was in the red, while steam was beginning to rise out from under the hood.

The two cars had closed to within two miles of the robotic Heartless, when the front right tire of Robert's car blew. It was all he could do to keep the car from flipping over. Eventually Robert managed to stop the vehicle without crashing it.

Linda's car pulled up to them, just as a huge amount of steam gushed from the engine.

"Damn radiator's overheated!" said Linda as everyone got out of their respective cars. She kicked the side of the car out of frustration, then carefully raised the hood so as to better let the steam escape.

"Nothing to do but wait for the engine to cool down," said Kaylee.

"In the meantime we'll take care of this," said Robert as he and Ed got out a spare tire, tool kit and jack from the trunk and went to work on replacing the blown tire.

"Those evil bastards are going to get to the city before we're done here," said Travis as our heroes watched the robotic Heartless trundle off into the distance again. "I'd give my right eye to strangle that Reddik creep."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Kairi, "it might come true."

"We're living proof of what happens when you try to get more than what you're willing to barging for," said Al.

"I know," said Travis. He sighed then sat down, "I just hate feeling so helpless, so, so useless."

"There's nothing we can do right now," said Kaylee as she sat next to him, "all we can do is hope for the best. No matter what happens, we have to try."

"You really are a bright little ray of sunshine, Kaylee Fairchild," said Travis, he then smiled, "and thank you."

"Any time," said Kaylee as she smiled back. They then held hands.

"I always knew that the two of you would get together," said Aiden, "I'm surprised you waited this long."

"We're not a couple yet," said Travis. He then looked at Kaylee, "you want to have dinner sometime, just the two of us?"

"I'd love that," said Kaylee as she smiled.

"Then it's a date," said Travis. He then looked at Aiden, "okay, now we're a couple."

Aiden smiled. But then he had a look of intense realization, like he just remembered something very important. "Sora! Riku! Kairi!"

"What is it?" Kairi asked as she, Riku and Sora ran up.

"I just remembered something very important," said Aiden, "in my vision, when I got my Keybalde; I saw seven people; seven strange yet beautiful girls, each one appeared on a platform that looked like a stain glass window."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Sora asked, remembering the images he saw on his Drive to the Heart.

"I'm positive," said Aiden, "I saw seven girls. I can't remember what they looked like, but whoever they were, the must be important."

Sora got out his sketchbook that had drawings of various types of Heartless, Nobodies, as well as sketches of the people he had met along his journey. He opened the book to a sketch that had Belle, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora and Alice, "did any of them look like these people?"

Aiden looked closely at the sketch and shook his head, "no, these aren't the girls I saw. That I'm definitely sure."

"Then Reddik and Rakel were telling the truth," said Kairi, "there's another seven Princesses of Heart out there somewhere."

"And Maleficent is after them," said Riku.

"But who could they be?" Donald asked.

"I may not remember them," said Aiden, "but if I ever saw them in real life, I'd know them," he tapped his heart, "in here."

"Well that settles it then," said Kairi, "if Aiden is the only one who can recognize the new Princesses of Heart, then he has to come with us."

"To where?" a concerned Kaylee asked.

"Back to our universe," said Riku, "with King Mickey's help, we can better coordinate a search for the new Princesses of Heart. We have to find them before Maleficent and her minions do, otherwise that witch will use them to open another Door to Darkness and flood all of existence with Heartless."

"Wait just a second," said Travis, "you can't just take Aiden with you. It's not like you can just abduct him."

"No, we can't just take him," said Sora. He looked at Aiden, "it's your choice if you go with us."

"Damn right it is," said Travis in smug tone, "and we all know what he'll choose."

"I want to go with them," said Aiden.

"I knew you'd choose the right thing," said a smiling Travis. He then did a double take, "say what?"

"I want to go with Sora and the others," said Aiden, "I want to help them."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kaylee asked, "did you hit your head back in the fortress? 'Cause maybe that vision of yours is the result of a concussion."

"I'm perfectly fine," said Aiden, "look, Kaylee, Travis, you're by best friends in the world, and I love you as such, but this is something that I have to do. I've been given a responsibility that goes along with these new powers of mine. I've gained something incredible, but to balance it, I'll have to give up something; Equivalent exchange. When the time comes, I will have to leave with Sora and the others."

"But what if you don't come back?" Kaylee asked, "what if you leave, only to die on some strange world in another universe?"

"Then I'll be reunited with my parents that much sooner," said Aiden, "and I'll be able to stand before the powers that be and say proudly that I did everything I could to stand against the darkness. In the end, all that really matters is that you tried your best."

"He's got a point," said Al.

"I think you're right, Al," said Ed.

"But what if you do don't die but still don't come back?" Kaylee asked, "what if you forget about us and our world?"

"I'd have to be a complete idiot to forget about you guys," said Aiden. He smiled, "besides, I've got a feeling that you two are going to be too busy with each other to worry about me all the time."

"He has a point," said Travis.

Just then Robert announced that the tire had been replaced, while Linda had poured fresh water into the radiator of her car, allowing the engine to cool down. Everyone got back into the cars and they hurried off after the trail of the enemy, hoping that the would catch up in time.

Inside the cockpit of the Mart 2 Kurt Zisa, which was designed to be bigger on the inside than the rest of the robotic Heartless in proportion, Reddik stood in front of an observation crystal near a control panel, while Rakel and Pete stood further to the back of the cockpit.

"There it is!" said Reddik in a slightly deranged tone as the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa came within sight of the city, "Central! Focal point of The State! Within a matter of hours, it will be nothing but ruin! It's people will be slaughtered, and those who survive will become Heartless, while a new rift to The Realm of Darkness shall be torn over the skies of the ruins! Then this world shall be smothered by a relentless tide of darkness!" His eyes contracted until the pupils were tiny dots surrounded by the irises and whites, which had been tinged red. He then began laughing like a maniac.

"Oh no," said a worried Rakel, "it's starting. I was afraid it would happen sooner or later, but not now, not when we're so close to victory."

"What's starting?" Pete asked.

"Reddik has a second, more malicious and psychotic personality," said Rakel, "normally he's able to keep himself under control, but when he experiences intense anticipation of something big, like the eventual destruction of a city, his other self takes over. This is 'The Maniac' we're dealing with now."

"I can almost hear them!" said Reddik the Maniac, "the cries of terror as the civilians scramble out of the way of their oncoming doom, only to be trampled down along with their pathetic hopes! The screams of agony from the wounded and dieing! The sobs of despair as the city is demolished! I can almost hear them all, and it is like music!"

"He's completely focused on winning," said Rakel to Pete, "but his psychosis has left his more open to making mistakes."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Pete asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"The worst is that something impedes the plan," said Rakel, "he could overlook a detail that could bring the whole plan crumbling down. If that happens, we may have to take Reddik out of the equation and take over ourselves.

"If he starts acting too recklessly, we'll have to move fast and knock him out cold. I trust you can do that much?"

"Piece of cake," said Pete smugly.

Reddik was still laughing manically again, when he noticed that a something was in the way of the robotic Heartless. A vision enhancing spell revealed hundreds of soldiers had taken up defensive positions in front of the oncoming robot. The soldiers had several dozen artillery pieces and armored cars, as well as hundreds of heavy machineguns. Several dozen State Alchemists were there as well, and another vision enhancing spell revealed that Mustang and Armstrong were among them. And in charge of the defenses was Fuhrer Bradley himself.

"The fools have come out to defend their city," said The Maniac, "let them! Let them I say! They will all be destroyed by the might of The Heartless!" he then started laughing again, while Rakel and Pete looked at him like he truly was insane.

Roy Mustang looked at the oncoming giant metal Heartless through a pair of binoculars. He refocused the lenses on the 'bridge' of the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa and saw the laughing Reddik.

"I'd say we were fortunate to receive Captain Taurus' warning," said Fuhrer Bradley as he looked through a telescope at the approaching robot, "wouldn't you agree, Col. Mustang?"

"Very fortunate, Fuhrer Bradley," said Mustang, "very fortunate."

"Indeed," said Armstrong as he also looked through a pair of binoculars.

Just then an officer ran up to Bradley, "all artillery teams report that they are ready and waiting for the order to open fire, Fuhrer Bradley, sir!"

"The order is to open fire as soon as that thing is in rage," said Bradley, "I want that thing out of commission before it gets within a mile of Central." The officer saluted and ran to a nearby wireless operator to deliver the order.

"The artillery will stop that machine in its tracks," said Bradley, "then the assault teams will move in and insure that it is no longer a threat."

"With all due respect, sir," said Mustang, "I believe that this plan will fail, that it will end with the destruction of Central."

"Bullets are ineffective against Heartless," said Armstrong, "it's logical to assume that heavy artillery will result in the same against a larger type of Heartless. Many a good soldier will be needlessly killed if we continue with this course of action."

"Then I assume you have an alternative plan, Major Armstrong?" Bradley asked.

"Send me against that hulking monstrosity!" exclaimed Armstrong, "I will destroy it myself, and bring glory to The State and The Armstrong Family!"

"I'll assume that by saying The State before your family," said Bradley, "you're putting your loyalty to The State before your family. But no, Armstrong, I will not sent one man on a suicide mission. Trust me, this plan will succeed."

At that time the robotic Heartless was within five miles of the city. At once the artillery groups began shooting, sending armor piercing and high explosive shells at the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa. The initial volley mostly missed, but two or three shells hit the top and upper front of the machine.

The crews for the artillery adjusted for distance and elevation and fired again. Several more shells were on target, but a closer look through field glasses revealed that the armor of the robotic Heartless was barely scratched.

"Fuhrer Bradley," said Mustang, "even you must realize that this defense strategy is useless against the power that The Heartless commands. We need to change strategies."

"Let me face the mechanical monstrosity!" said Armstrong.

Bradley didn't answer them. Instead he spoke to the wireless operator, "tell the gun crews to switch to incendiary shells." the operator saluted and delivered the order.

By now the robotic Heartless was within four miles of the city. The cannons began shooting shells that were packed with white phosphorus that ignited on impact, coating the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa with fire hot enough to burn through steel. But the armor of the robotic Heartless was barely singed.

"The fools!" laughed Reddik, "they think their toys can destroy my creation! It's time I proved them wrong!" He then commanded the machine to open up several compartments on the top. Six energy cannons emerged from the compartments and began blasting the artillery positions, destroying several cannons and killing dozens of soldiers.

The energy cannons then blasted further back among the defensive lines, killing dozens of infantry soldiers.

"This is getting out of hand, sir!" said Mustang, "military weapons cannot defeat that thing."

"I will not be defeated by a monster from another world," said Bradley through gritted teeth. His normally cool demeanor was rapidly losing control to blind anger.

"We're already defeated, sir," said Armstrong, "but we can still win."

"Then do so!" snapped Bradley, "just stop that thing!"

"Thank you, sir," said Armstrong as he saluted. He then ran to a nearby jeep and drove towards the oncoming Heartless, which was by now three miles from the city.

The soldiers still on their feet saw the jeep racing towards the robotic Heartless. Those who recognized the driver were filled with hope and began chanting ecstatically, "Strongarm! Strongarm! Strongarm!"

"What's this!" Reddik asked as he saw Armstrong driving towards the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa, "a lone champion? How pathetic!" he laughed as he ordered the robotic Heartless to accelerate, "instead of blasting the fool, I'll crush him like a bug!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Rakel to Pete, "remember, if it looks like he's completely lost it…"

"We rush him," said Pete, "got it."

Armstrong stopped the jeep in front of the oncoming robotic Heartless. It was less than 200 yards away and showed no sign of stopping.

Armstrong, having already pulled on his Alchemic gauntlets, ripped off his coat and jumped up, "Behold! My artistic and beautiful Alchemy!" he jabbed the ground with both hands, sending bolts of Alchemic energy at the oncoming robotic Heartless.

A 30ft tall stone bust of Armstrong's head rapidly rose out of the sand, right in front of the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Reddik. He commanded the machine to turn, but it was too late. The robotic Heartless hit the summoned stone as it tried to turn to the left and was knocked over on its side, its momentum carrying it forward for several hundred yards.

Armstrong jumped back to avoid being crushed by the out of control robot. He narrowly avoided being hit as the machine finally skidded to a halt an inch from him. A loud cheer rose from the defensive lines, "Strongarm! Strongarm! Strongarm!"

"Is this your idea of an alternative strategy, Mustang?" Bradley asked.

"Not _my _idea, sir," said a slightly flabbergasted Mustang, "but it did the job."

Armstrong then drove back to the defensive lines. "The threat has been neutralized, Fuhrer Bradley, sir!" he saluted.

"A rather…ahem, flamboyant maneuver, Armstrong," said Bradley, "a bit too, egotistic," he looked at the still standing bust of Armstrong's head, "for my taste, but effective none the less."

"Very good, sir," said Armstrong.

Just then the sound of Reddik laughing filled the air.

Inside the now lopsided cockpit, Pete had fallen on top of Rakel. "Either get off of me, you flea-bitten fur ball," said an irate Rakel, "or I'll blast you off of me, and I have no desire to clean up your mess."

Pete scrambled to get upright, while Rakel picked herself up, "well, this has been a total debacle."

Just then Reddik started laughing again, at the same time his laughter was being transmitted outside.

"What's so funny?" Pete asked.

"A worthy opponent," said Reddik as he stood up, "I believed that this would be a simple conquest, but these State Alchemists are far more challenging than I gave them credit for." He laughed again.

"Should we rush him now?" Pete asked Rakel.

"Not yet," said Rakel, "I believe I know what he's going to do next. If I can still stay one move ahead of him, we can keep him under control."

Reddik then commanded the robotic Heartless to 'transform.' Arms and legs began to unfold from the armor hull, while at the same time up righting it.

The human defenders were shocked to see the tank-like machine become a 50ft tall mechanoid that had twelve arms. Four arms had sickle-like swords, four had light purple orbs that could negate magic, and the remaining four were empty-handed but had smaller energy cannons attached to the wrists. The snakehead figure piece came lose from the body, connected by a serpentine neck.

The transformed robot began walking forward and aimed its wrist mounted energy cannons at the defensive lines, blasting and destroying more artillery pieces and killing dozens more soldiers.

"I assume you have a 'Plan B,' Armstrong?" Bradley asked, his confidence shaken again.

But then Lt. Riza Hawkeye, who had been near Mustang's side the whole time, looked passed the hulking Heartless with her binoculars and pointed, "Look!"

Everyone with field glasses looked where Hawkeye pointed and saw two desert cars racing towards the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa.

"Who's that?" Bradley asked.

"I could be wrong, sir," said Mustang, "but I believe that's your 'Plan B.'"

"And here I thought we'd had to fight just a tank," said Riku as he and the others saw the transformed Mark 2 Kurt Zisa.

"It still has to be stopped before it gets to the city," said Kairi.

"We're all ears if you have a plan," said Travis.

"First we have to destroy those purple orbs," said Sora, remembering his fight with the Mark 1 Kurt Zisa outside Agrabah, "they can negate magic and probably Alchemy as well. But they're vunreble to physical attacks."

"Then let's get it on!" said Ed. Before the cars got too close to the machine, Ed clapped his hands and touched the roof of the car he was in, transmuting the metal into several spears.

"Instant convertible," said Sora, "cool."

"You may think so," said an annoyed Robert, "but I'm the one who signed out both vehicles from the motor pool, so who do you think is going to have to pay to get the roof fixed?"

"I'll take care of it later," said Ed as he stood up, a spear in his hands, "just get us close so I can destroy one of those orbs."

Robert drove towards the robotic Heartless. Ed took aim at the lower right magic-negating orb and threw. The spear was right on target, hitting and destroying the orb and part of the arm as Robert pulled the car away to circle around.

Inside the cockpit, Reddik, who was still laughing like a madman, noticed a blinking red light on one of the control panels.

"One of the magic-negating orbs has been destroyed!" he snapped, "who dares!"

"Would you look at that," said Ralek as she looked out and saw the two desert cars.

"Them Keyblade brats are like bad pennies," said an angry Pete, "you just can't get rid of 'em!"

"Oh I'll destroy them!" said Reddik, "I'll make them wish they were never born!" he then ordered the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa to aim and shoot at the car with no top.

Robert was nearly at his wits end as he swerved left and right to avoid the energy blasts from the robotic Heartless.

"Looks like someone is playing for keeps!" said Aiden.

"We've been playing that way for a long time," said Ed as he got another spear to throw, but then ducked as an energy blast came close enough to take his head off.

"Careful, brother!" shouted Al.

"I will, Al," said Ed. He then stood up again, but a swerve of the car forced him to let go of the spear.

"Oh great," said Ed as he grabbed the last spear he had summoned. He then shouted at Robert, "are you trying to make me mess up?"

"Don't antagonize me," said Robert as he swerved out of the way of several more energy blasts, "I'm just the driver."

"Well drive us closer!" said Ed, "and hold her steady!"

"I don't get any respect," muttered Robert as he drove closer to the robotic Heartless. Ed aimed at the remaining orb on that side and threw, but his aim was shallow, missing the orb.

"Don't even think of making more from the car!" said Robert as he drove out of the path of another barrage of energy blasts, "I'm in enough trouble as it is!"

"Then how else am I gonna destroy that thing?" Ed asked, pointing at the magic-negating orb.

"Like this!" said Sora He stood up and threw a Strike Raid at the orb, delivering a glancing but damaging blow. As Sora caught his Keyblade, Goofy stood up and threw his shield at the orb, delivering another glancing but damaging blow.

"One more hit should do it!" said Sora as Goofy caught his shield.

Aiden stood up, took careful aim and threw a Strike Raid for the first time. His Keyblade was right on target, hitting the orb and destroying it and part of the arm.

"That's it for this side," said Aiden as he caught his Keyblade. "I just hope the others are having the same luck."

As it turned out, the others weren't having that much luck. Realizing that they would need to stand up to destroy the orb, Riku blasted the roof off of the car.

"You realize that Robert's going to blame me for that!" shouted Linda as she drove the car closer to the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa, "and that he's going to get me to pay for the damage!"

"I'll write you a check!" said Riku. He and Kairi stood up and threw their Keyblades at the top orb on their side. The double Strike Raid destroyed the orb and part of the arm.

Just then Sora's voice came in over the wireless, "we've destroyed both orbs over here!"

"We're almost done over here as well!" said Riku. He and Kairi prepared to throw another double Strike Raid, when the robotic Heartless began shooting energy blasts at them. Linda was forced to pull away to avoid the blasts.

"How are we going to destroy it if we can't get close?" Travis asked.

"I've got an idea," said Kaylee, "Linda, I need to borrow your shotgun!"

"You're going to shoot it," said Linda, "okay, but be careful. I'd rather not have you blast your head off with it."

"I'll be careful," said Kaylee as Linda handed her the Alchemy-enhanced shotgun, then drove as close to the robotic Heartless as she could. Kaylee chambered a shell, aimed at the lower orb and fired. Part of the Alchemy-enhanced blast hit the orb, but it only damaged it.

Kaylee ducked as an energy blast came at her, then chambered another shell, aimed and fired. Again the orb was only damaged. She then chambered another shell and aimed, but when she pulled the trigger, the shotgun clicked empty.

"Sorry!" said Linda as she handed a box of shells to Kaylee, "I forgot to reload it!"

Kaylee opened the box, only to realize that there were only two more shells. She loaded them and chambered a shell. "Do you have any more?" she asked Linda.

"That's my last box," said Linda.

"Don't miss!" said Travis.

"I won't if you don't distract me!" said Kaylee. She aimed and fired, but missed.

"Please don't miss," she chanted to herself as she chambered the last shell, "please don't miss." she aimed at the orb.

But then an energy blast delivered a glancing blow to the hood of the car, causing it to spin out of control, then flip over several times before coming to a rest right side up.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sora and Aiden at the same time. Robert the drove behind the robotic Heartless to get to the overturned vehicle. Sora and the others got out of their car, then they all sighed with relief as they saw that Riku, Kairi, Donald, Kaylee, Travis and Linda had been thrown clear of the car, and miraculously the were all unharmed save for a few scrapes and bruises.

"There's no way we should be still alive," said a dumbfounded Travis, "at least not in one piece."

"I guess that's what happens when you travel with Keyblade Wielders," said Kairi, "you get lucky sometimes."

"I think our luck is about to run out," said Kaylee. She and everyone saw that the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa had turned and was stomping towards them.

In the cockpit, Reddik laughed as the robotic Heartless advanced towards Sora and the others. He activated the loudspeaker, "I must say that you meddling brats have been worthy adversaries. But the time for fun has long past." he commanded the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa to aim it's energy blasters at our heroes, while raising it's four sickle swords.

"We've still got to get that last orb," said Riku as the weapons of the robotic Heartless readied for the kill.

Kaylee looked around for Linda's shotgun, for she had lost it when the car wrecked. Robert aimed his revolver, but it failed to fire when he pulled the trigger.

"Hell of a time to jam," said Robert.

"We'll have to rush it," said Sora, "it's our only chance."

Riku, Kairi and the others nodded in agreement, even they all knew that to charge the robotic Heartless head on would be suicide.

Just then there was the sound of someone snapping their fingers, (insert finger-snapping sound) and the last magic-negating orb exploded.

The cockpit shuddered as the last orb blew up. "What the…!" exclaimed Reddik, "where did that come from?" He used the observation crystal to look around, finally focusing on a large dune where Mustang stood atop, his right hand raised. He snapped his fingers, (insert finger snapping sound), the ignition cloth of his glove creating a spark.

Mustang then used his Alchemy to change the oxygen levels around the right energy cannons of the robotic Heartless, creating an explosion that destroyed the cannons.

"Meddling fool!" exclaimed Reddik. He ordered the remaining two energy cannons to aim at Mustang, but then the cockpit shook again.

"Looks like it's not imune to Alchemy after all!" said Al.

With the last magic-negating orb destroyed, Sora and Donald launched a double Thunder spell attack at the upper left energy cannon as the robotic Heartless turned to attack Mustang. The double electric spell destroyed the cannon, while Riku destroyed the last cannon with a massive Dark Aura blast.

"All that thing has now is bare metal hands and blades," said Aiden.

"That's all it'll need if we don't take it out!" said Sora. He threw a Strike Raid at the upper left sickle sword, damaging it.

Robert had just finished clearing the jam in his revolver. He cocked the hammer and shot the upper left sickle sword, destroying it.

Kairi charged at the lower right sickle sword, while Goofy threw his shield to provide cover. It hit the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa in the torso, delivering some damage. Kairi then jumped up and delivered an Ars Arcadium attack on the lower right sickle sword, delivering heavy damage to it.

Aiden then attacked the lower right sickle sword, finishing it off, then damaged one of the empty robot hands.

Just then Reddik's voice came from the robotic Heartless, "Die, Fools!" he then commanded the robotic Heartless to spin his arms in a circle, creating whirlwind effect with the last two sickle swords and the empty robotic hands.

Aiden and Kairi ducked and dodged the storm of blades and fists.

Robrert shot and destroyed one of the empty hands, leaving two at full health and one damaged. The robotic Heartless stopped swinging its arms around, giving Aiden and Kairi time to get clear before it started spinning again.

Kaylee and Travis then drew a pair of transmutation circles in the sand, turning the sand underneath the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa into glass. The robotic Heartless nearly lost balance as it slid across the smooth surface it found itself on.

"Enough!" shouted Reddik. He then commanded several 'jump boosters' to emerge from the legs of the robotic Heartless. The jumping rockets activated, causing the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa to shoot fifty feet into the air. It landed clear of the glass area, creating a massive shockwave and upshot of sand.

The combination of sand and shockwave momentarily stunned our heroes. But Sora recovered in time to pull Kairi out of the way as the robotic Heartless tried to grab her. Sora and Kairi countered and destroyed the offending robot hand.

Al then drew a transmutation circle in the sand, creating several stone spikes that damaged one of the robots' legs.

"You'll have to do better than that!" shouted Reddik. He then had the serpentine head of the robotic Heartless shoot out a flamethrower attack. The flames nearly burned Aiden, Robert and Travis, but the got out of the way, only to have Ed, whom was standing behind them, catch fire.

Ed ran back and forth with his coat in flames, "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Stop, drop and roll, brother!" shouted Al.

"I got it!" said Donald as he cast a Blizzard spell, putting the fire out, but at the same time, turning Ed halfway into a meat popsicle.

"The second I thaw out," said a chattering Ed, "I'm gonna have roast duck for dinner!"

"Ah, quit your bellyaching," said Donald.

Sora threw his Keyblade at the serpentine head of the robotic Heartless, while Goofy threw his shield at the same target. Both weapons hit the snake head dead on, damaging it enough to destroy the flamethrower feature.

Aiden used his Keyblade to transmute the sand underneath the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa, creating more spikes that destroyed the damaged leg.

With the robotic Heartless unable to move, Mustang calmly walked closer and snapped his fingers again, (insert another finger snapping sound) causing a massive explosion that severally damaged the robotic Heartless.

In the cockpit, one control panel after another shorted out, while alarms went off, signaling that the machine was about to self destruct.

"No!" exclaimed Reddik as he tried to force the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa to keep fighting, "move! I command you to move! Move damn you!"

"Now would be a good time to eject," said Rakel, while Pete nodded in agreement. She activated a final feature on the robotic Heartless, causing her, Pete and Reddik to teleport outside.

Sora and the others cleared away and watched as the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa fell down and exploded. The remains dissolved into black smoke, while a large crystal heart rose from the smoldering wreckage and vanished into the air.

"Is everyone alright?" Sora asked.

"A few scrapes and bruises here and there," said Riku as everyone looked around, "but we're alright."

"Except for Kaylee," said Travis, "she's hurt!"

"It's alright," said Kaylee as she limped, favoring her left leg, "just a twisted ankle." she tried to walk it off, but she yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Twisted my eye," said Travis, "it's broken."

"I got it," said Kairi. She walked over and touched the afflicted ankle. A white light shone from her hands and passed into Kaylee's ankle, healing it.

"How'd you do that?" an amazed Kaylee asked as she stood up, realizing that she was completely fine now.

"It's my special ability as a Keyblade Wielder," said a smiling Kairi, "I can use Healing magic more extensively than Sora and Donald, while Sora has a more general arsenal of magic he can use, and Riku can use his own darkness as a weapon for Light."

"And I guess my special ability is Alchemy," said Aiden as he held up his Keyblade.

"That's a nice sword you've got, kid," said Mustang as he walked over.

"Col. Mustang, sir!" said Robert as he and Linda saluted, while Ed gave a half hearted salute.

Just then Sora, Riku, Kairi, and now Aiden, felt that something bad was about to happen.

"I'll kill you all!" exclaimed a now foaming at the mouth Reddik. He cast a dark spell that blasted all of our heroes, severally draining them of their stamina, while at the same time knocking Al to pieces again.

"I'll kill you!" said Reddik as he prepared another curse, "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to!"

"He's looking like a mad dog now," said Pete, "should we jump him?"

"Wait till he finished off the riffraff," said Rakel, "then we put him in a straightjacket."

Our heroes were too exhausted by the curse to try to get out of the way, but then something shiny caught Travis' eye. It was Linda's shotgun. He grabbed it and aimed at Reddik, who was completely absorbed in casting his dark magic.

Rakel did notice Travis, "Look out!" she shouted.

But it was too late, "suck on this!" shouted Travis as he pulled the trigger. The Alchemy-enhanced blast from the last shell in the shotgun went wide, but part of it hit Reddik on his right shoulder. He lost concentration on his spell casting, causing the curse to backfire on himself.

He fell to the ground as the dark magic played havoc on his body, covering large areas of his face and body with purple, green and yellow burns.

"NO!" exclaimed Rakel. She ran to Reddik's side. He was thrashing about in agony as the backfired curse continued to burn him on the outside and inside.

At that time, the curse afflicting our heroes wore off, restoring their stamina. Sora and the others got back up.

"I think we oughta' get outta' here!" said Pete as Sora and the others began closing in on them.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard from you yet," said Rakel. She called forth a Dark Corridor, and she and Pete carried the wounded Reddik over to it.

"You may have won the battle, Keyblade Wielders!" said Rakel as she held Reddik's arm over her shoulder, he now mercifully passed out from the pain, "but the war is far from over!" she and Pete carried Reddik through the Dark Corridor and it vanished after them.

There was a moment of tense silence as our heroes waited for whatever was to come, all of them afraid to speak lest it provoke an attack.

Finally, Travis broke the silence, "is it over?"

"For now," said Riku, "but yes, it's over."

"Thank goodness," said Kaylee as she and Travis sat back on the sand and both sighed with relief.

"That was a good shot," said Linda as she took her shotgun from Travis, who had been clutching it in his hands since he shot Reddik.

"I was aiming for his head," said Travis as he and Kaylee stood up. "But it did the job, that creep won't be back any time soon."

"But The Heartless are still a threat," said Riku.

"And they will be," said Kairi, "until this worlds' Keyhole is found."

"But you guys said it wasn't in The State," said Al as Ed put him back together, "it could be anywhere in the world."

"Then we'll just have to look for it," said Ed as he put Al's head back onto the body.

"And we'll help," said Travis as he smiled

"We will?" Kaylee asked, "what's brought this eagerness on?"

"I guess nearly being killed by a giant robot and an insane warlock from another world can change people," said Aiden.

"It's more than that," said Travis, "I don't hate the world as much as I did. Or rather, certain aspects of it." He then looked at Mustang, "If it can be arranged, sir, I'd like to take the State Alchemist exams."

"Say what!" exclaimed both Aiden and Kaylee.

"You said that The Heartless are still a threat," said Travis to Riku, "And I want to help fight them, and if being a dog of the military can help me do just that, then I'll be a State Alchemist."

"If you're going to be a dog of the military," said Kaylee, "then so am I," she looked at Mustang, "I'll take the exams as well."

"As far as I'm concerned," said Mustang, "you two have already passed the exams. I'll have to pull some strings, but you'll be State Alchemists before you know it."

"They'll have my recommendation for sure," said Robert.

"Mine as well," said Linda.

"Might as well put my two cents in as well," sighed Ed.

Just then Sora, Riku and Kairi thought they heard someone calling their names.

…_.Sora….Riku…Kairi…_

"Either I'm going crazy," said Sora, "or I just heard King Mickey."

"I heard him to," said Riku.

"Me to," said Kairi.

Just then a transparent image of King Mickey appeared in front of our heroes.

"Your Majesty!" said both Donald and Goofy.

"King Mickey!" said Riku.

"Hi, guys," said King Mickey as he smiled. The image of him then flickered like a bad TV reception, then settled, "It's great to finally talk to you again. You had us worried for a while, but Master Yen Sid assured Queen Minnie and me that we could find you, and find you we did."

"It was Maleficent," said Kairi, "she did something that send us off course."

"We're in another world that's under attack by Heartless," said Sora, "we stopped one of Maleficent's minions from destroying a big city, but we haven't found this worlds' Keyhole, and it'll be a while before we can find it."

"We'll worry about that later," said King Mickey, "right now let's focus on getting you guys home. Master Yen Sid believes he's found a way to counter the curse that sent you off course. Just hang on tight for a bit and we'll send you a portal."

"Thank goodness," sighed Donald.

"Your Majesty, wait a second," said Sora. He brought Aiden up, "this is Aiden Mackenzie. He's got a Keyblade as well."

"You don't say," said an amazed King Mickey.

"And he wants to come with us," said Kairi.

"Is this what you really want?" King Mickey asked Aiden, "'cause the life of a Keyblade Wielder is one full of danger, more than you can possibly imagine."

"Any more danger than what I've already been through?" Aiden asked. He then looked at Travis and whispered, "am I really talking to a talking mouse?"

"Is it any weirder than talking to a talking duck?" Kaylee asked, looking at Donald, then looked at Goofy," and an…an…and Goofy?"

"You've got a point," said Aiden. He then faced King Mickey, "I've already decided that whatever the future holds for me, it's not on this world. So, if you'll let me, your highness, I'd be honored to be allowed to travel with Sora and the others."

"The honor would be all mine," said a smiling King Mickey, "welcome aboard!" With that his image vanished.

Just then our heroes noticed several jeeps approaching from the city.

"That'll be Fuhrer Bradley and his entourage," said Mustang. He looked at Sora and the others, "if you're going to go, better make it soon. If Bradley has his way, he'll toss you to the bastards in Army Research and Development."

"Those guys will do anything to develop new weapons," said Linda, "just thinking about what they'll do to you to get you to cough up the secrets of Keyblades makes me sick."

"Then we'll go," said Riku.

"But won't our sudden disappearance be suspicious?" Kairi asked, "won't they drill you for information?"

"We'll say you just ran off and vanished," said Ed, "and they'll believe me. I'm 'the peoples' Alchemist, after all."

Just then the portal appeared.

"We'd better go," said Riku.

"Ed, Al," said Sora, "it's been great."

"Take care of yourselves," said Kairi to Linda and Robert.

"And keep an eye out for that Keyhole," said Riku to Mustang, "The Heartless will keep coming in large numbers until it's sealed."

"We'll find it," said Mustang, "and if there's a way to contact you, we'll find that to."

Everyone then finished their goodbyes, except for Aiden, Kaylee and Travis. They were all hugging, but then Aiden broke away, "be good to each other."

"Just don't forget about us," said Travis, "we won't forget about you."

"And be careful," said Kaylee.

"I'll do my best," said Aiden.

"Let's go already!" said Donald. He went through the Portal. Goofy waved goodbye before stepping through.

Riku was about to step through the portal, when he turned around and said to Ed, "see you, shorty!" he then ran through the portal.

"Don't call me short!" exclaimed Ed, "I'll rip your legs off and shove them down your throat!"

"He's gone, brother," said Al.

"I know," said Ed in a defeated tone.

Aiden was about to go through the portal, but Kaylee and Travis had one last whispered conversation with him. He smiled, "you'd do that for me?"

"Of course," said Kaylee.

"It's only natural that you'd have one as well," said Travis.

"Yeah," said Aiden, "and I like the one you picked out for me, it's identifiable."

"What's identifiable?" Kairi asked.

"I'll tell you later," said Aiden. He faced the portal and rubbed his wrists in his special manner, "Alright then, let's do it!" he walked through the portal.

"Take care!" said Kairi to Ed, Al and the others.

"We'll see you all again someday!" said Sora. They both waved goodbye and walked into the portal, which closed up after them.

"This has to be our most bizarre adventure yet, brother," said Al.

"When you're right, Al," said Ed, "you're right."

Just then Bradley and his support staff pulled up in their jeeps. "Col. Mustang!" shouted Bradley, "what happened?"

"Fuhrer Bradley!" said Mustang as he, Robert and Linda saluted, "the threat to Central has been neutralized."

"But the greater threat, The Heartless," said Linda, "they're still active."

"And will be for some time," said Robert.

"But we now know how to fight them," said Ed, "And we know what to look for."

"What do you mean, Fullmetal Alchemist?" Bradley asked.

"It means, sir," said Al, "that things are going to change for our world, more than we realize."

"And we're going to need all the help we can get," said Mustang. He indicated Travis and Kaylee, "these spunky young Alchemists have displayed an incredible amount of talent beyond that of journeymen level Alchemists. I'd like to ask, as a personal favor, that they be made full State Alchemists, without going through the applications and exams."

"We want to help," said Kaylee.

"We're ready to do our duty to The State and the world," said Travis, "even if it means giving up some freedoms ourselves, and doing some things we'll later regret. But we're ready."

"I'll see what can be done," said Bradley. He then looked around with his one eye, "what happened to the others that went with you, Fullmetal?"

"Sora and the others?" Ed asked hesitantly, "They... they had to leave."

"'They had to leave,'" Bradley repeated, "just like that?"

"Just like that, sir," said Al.

Bradley looked at them tensely for a few seconds before speaking, "I suppose it's for the best." he then looked at Kaylee and Travis, "since you two are so insistent on becoming State Alchemists, "you're going to have to pick out your own codenames, or you could have them chosen for you."

"We'll come up with our own codenames," said Travis, "but before that, we'd like to ask a personal favor."

"Our friend," said Kaylee, "Aiden Mackenzie, he had to go with Sora and the others. If it's possible, we'd like our friend to be made an honorary State Alchemist."

"And we all decided on his codename," said Travis, "'Keyblade Alchemist.'"

"This is highly irregular," said Bradley. He then smiled, "but it can be done." he then turned to his support staff, "Let the record show that on this day and time, I exorcised my authority as Fuhrer of The State, to make Aiden Mackenzie an honorary State Alchemist, and that his nickname shall be The Keyblade Alchemist."

Several members of the support staff, who had been taking notes, saluted in acknowledgement.

Just then Armstrong came running up and caught Ed in a bone shattering embrace, "Edward Elric! You and your friends have brought glory to The State. Your acts of bravery brings much pride to this old soldier!"

"We're all glad you're happy, Major Armstrong," said Mustang, "now, would you mind putting poor Ed down before he's completely crushed."

"Oh, of course," said Armstrong as he lowered Ed, who looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"You okay, brother?" Al asked.

"The universe just loves to piss me off," said Ed.

**The end of chapter 10. But the story isn't over yet, folks, so stay tuned!**


	12. Epilog: Prelude to the Nightmare

Last time found our heroes and allies battling the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa outside of Central. It was a long and arduous battle, but the machine was destroyed. But then Reddik launched a sneak attack that left our heroes at his mercy. But then Travis saved the day by blasting the Hakonian with Linda's shotgun, forcing Reddik, Rakel and Pete to leave.

When everyone was alright, King Mickey appeared, not really there but his image did, saying that he had a protal that would bring our heroes home. Aiden asked to go as well. He left with our heroes, while the authorities of The State acknowledged Aiden as an honorary State Alchemist, with the nickname Keyblade Alchemist. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Epilog: Prelude to the Nightmare**

…Disney Castle…

"They should have come back," said King Mickey as he, Queen Minnie and Pluto paced back and forth in the library, "what could have gone wrong this time?"

"We did everything right," said Queen Minnie, "haven't we, Master Yen Sid?"

"I do believe that we did," said Yen Sid, "and yet Sora and his companions are nowhere to be seen. I'd venture to guess that we have underestimated the strength of the curse Maleficent used."

"Then they could be on another world again," said King Mickey, "in another universe, in another time even. If that's the case, we'd better get started on finding them again."

Just then Daisy walked in at a hurried pace, "are they back yet?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm afraid not," said Queen Minnie in a sympathetic tone.

"Oh," said Daisy in a defeated manner.

"But we haven't given up," said King Mickey, "and neither should you, Daisy. We'll find them, if not now, then soon."

"I hope so," said Daisy, "oh, how I hope so!"

…Radiant Garden…

In Cid's workshop, said master mechanic, along with Leon and Yuffie, were anxiously awaiting news from Disney Castle.

"I hope Sora and the others are alright," said Yuffie, "being lost on an unknown world, it must be terrible for them."

"If anyone can survive on an unknown world," said Leon, "it's Sora and the others. They'll make it back."

"I hope you're right," said Cid, "otherwise I would have fixed the Gummy Ship for noithin'."

Just then Aerith came in, "any news?"

"Nothing yet," said Leon.

"What could have happened to Sora and the others?" Aerith asked.

"I'll bet that witch Maleficent is responsible," said Yuffie, "again. I'll show her a thing or two if I ever get the chance."

"Save a piece for me," said Leon.

"The only thing we can do is wait," said Cid, "and I really don't like waitin'."

…New Hollow Bastion…

"Once again, the Keyblade Wielders have been denied the chance to return home," said Maleficent as she sat on her dark throne, "they have been thrown across time and space to another world, and once again it will be up to you, Pete, to find and destroy them."

"I'll get 'em this time!" said Pete, "just you wait!"

"I'll look forward to your report of success," said Maleficent, "and now, what to do with these two?"

Kneeling before the throne was Rakel and the now conscious, and sane, Reddik. The backfired curse had left purple, yellow and green burns across half his body and most of his face, while his right shoulder and arm were partially paralyzed.

"I'll ask again," said Maleficent, "what is to be done with you two?"

Rakel was about to speak, but she caught a look from Reddik, a look that said he would do all the talking.

"Great one," said Reddik as he struggled to get to his feet. His wounds caused him great difficulty to get up, but he fought through the agony and stood, "I take full responsibility for the fiasco. I allowed a…personal problem to interfere with my judgment. Had I remained in control of myself, I would have utilized the full potential of the Mark 2 Kurt Zisa and destroyed the meddling brats once and for all.

"Instead, I failed to achieve victory and lost a valuable upper-level Heartless. If anyone is to be punished for the failure, let it be me and me alone."

"You're shouldering the blame for both you and Rakel," said Maleficent as she glared at him, "you care for her, don't you."

"Yes," admitted Reddik, "I have feelings for Rakel, feelings I'm not ashamed to confess."

"You should be ashamed!" snapped Maleficent, "this new order has no place for such feelings! Love will be exterminated once and for all when the hearts of all worlds are consumed by darkness!"

"It will be, great one," said Rakel, "it will be."

Maleficent stood up, "I have decided your punishments, and the two of you shall be punished for the failure. You, Rakel, are to go with Pete and find the Keyblade Wielders. Find them and destroy them."

"Yes, great one," said Rakel.

"As for you," said Maleficent as she glared at Reddik, "if circumstances were different, you would not be standing here alive. I would have seen to it that you would have died from your injuries, and that your death would be as slow and agonizing as possible.

"However, I cannot afford the loss of a still useful subordinate. You shall live, Reddik Darkstorm, you shall live to serve the cause, and only the cause."

"Yes, great one," said Reddik, "and thank you."

"I am not finished," said Maleficent, "you still need to be punished for allowing your insanity to take control of you. I've seen far too many valuable assets be destroyed because they could not control their own personal problems.

"You are to find a way to ensure that your other self never hinders your work again, ever! And as an added incentive, you are to finish your recovery from your injures, without taking away the pain of the wounds. I can tell that even now your wounds are causing you incredible discomfort, and that is with a pain-relieving potion. Imagine the agony you'll experience once the potion wears off, and you fail to receive another."

"Just thinking about it makes me hate the ones who did this to me even more," said Reddik, his voice dripping with rage. "I'll make that snot-nosed bastard who shot me suffer ten fold what I'm going through."

"That he shall," said Maleficent as she smiled viciously. "Now, go and carry out your duties."

Pete, Rakel and Reddik bowed and left the throne room. Once they were out in the hallway and beyond earshot of their mistress, Reddik collapsed to the floor, gasping in agony.

"The potion wore off," said Pete.

"It wore off before we got to the throne room," said Reddik through gritted teeth.

"Oh poor baby!" said Rakel, her voice heavy with sympathy. She and Pete helped Reddik up, "let's get you back to your room, where at least you'll be in a more comfortable environment."

"I'll be alright," said Reddik, "I can walk on my own. Just make sure I don't fall on my face."

Eventually he managed to get to his quarters in the castle and collapsed onto his bed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rakel asked.

"Nothing," said Reddik, "nothing that won't get you into trouble. I'm starting to see why Erika has no respect for Maleficent. She may be pure evil, but that gives her no right to punish those who are less pure than her."

"She's the boss," said Pete, "she can do what she wants and there's nothin' we can do about it."

"Maybe," said Reddik in a contemplative tone, "maybe. But there is one thing both of you can do that'll help make me feel better."

"What is it?" Rakel asked, "tell me. I'll do anything."

"Find Sora and those other Keyblade wielding bastards," said Reddik, "find them and kill them. I don't care how they die or how much they suffer, just so long as they're dead."

"That," said Rakel, "I can promise." she bent down to kiss Reddik, then got up to leave. She looked at Pete, "get your dogs ready. There's one thing I have to take care off, then we can leave." With that she hurried out of the room.

"Whatever dark god decided to bless me with a fantastic woman like her," said Reddik, "I'll sacrifice a million virgins to it."

"She's alright," said Pete, "I guess."

"There is one favor you can do for me, Pete," said Reddik, "when you and Rakel are out searching for the Keyblade Wielders, look after her."

"What do ya' mean?" Pete asked.

"You saw what happened when my other self took over," said Reddik, "well, Rakel has her own problems to. Rakel has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, OCD. She usually has it under control, but in times like this, when her mind is full of anxieties over something she cares about, me, her obsessions can get out of hand. Right now she's focused on the task given to her by Maleficent, and Rakel will carry out that task to the end, even if it kills her.

"Your job, Pete is to make sure that Rakel doesn't kill herself. We really don't know how long it'll be before you catch up with Sora and his accursed companions. It could be weeks, months even. Rakel could be so absorbed into the hunt, she could skip meals or sleep for days before exhaustion or hunger forces her to stop. She could injure herself and not even notice it until it becomes life threatening.

"Do you understand what I'm asking you, Pete? You are to keep Rakel alive at all costs. Do what you have to do, but make sure that Rakel is still alive and well when I next see her."

"You can count on me," said Pete in a confident tone, "ol' Pete 'ill keep her safe for ya'!"

"You'd better," said Reddik, "because if I recover and find out that you allowed her to die or come to serious harm, you'll be the first I'll come after, and you won't like what I'll do to you."

"I…um…err…that is," stammered Pete.

"Oh just go already," sighed Reddik, "go help Rakel and leave me to be miserable." With that Pete left the room.

Once he was sure that he was alone and both Rakel and Pete were out of earshot, that's when Reddik began screaming from the pain. He had been concealing just how much agony he was in, and now that he was alone, he released his control.

As he writhed on the bed in sheer pain, Reddik cursed his other self for getting him into this mess. He cursed Sora and the Keyblade Wielders for interfering with his plans. He cursed Ed and Al and all the other State Alchemists for defending Arcadium Prime. He cursed Maleficent for sending him to that damned world in the first place.

And most of all, he cursed Travis Hampton for putting him into this situation. Reddik knew that the wounds caused by the backfired curse were worse than he let the others know. The effects of the dark magic would linger for several months, a year at the most, and because of the nature of the dark magic, no amount of magical Healing would speed up the recovery. And without any pain-relieving potions, the recovery time would seem like an eternity.

But Reddik was a patient man, and he knew that the pain wouldn't last forever. He knew that his body would recover, and when it did, everyone he cursed would taste his revenge.

Rakel also had her share of curses to dish out as she walked through the corridors. She to cursed the Alchemists of Arcadium Prime for interfering with the plan. She cursed Travis for shooting Reddik. She cursed Sora and the others for their meddling. But the one she cursed the most was Maleficent for sending Reddik to Arcadium Prime, and for separating him from her when he needed her the most.

Rakel silently vowed that if she ever got the chance, she would bring down Maleficent and ensure that she never returned from beyond, ever again.

But that would be for later. Right now, Rakel will do her duty to the mistress of all evil. She assist that blubbering buffoon Pete. She would find The Keyblade Wielders and destroy them. Then, once that was done, she would come back and get Reddik away from Maleficent, away from New Hollow Bastion and The Heartless. Even though it would mean forsaking her people, The Hakonians, she and Reddik would go somewhere where they could be alone, where they could be happy together.

But before all that could come to pass, she had someone she had to talk to.

In a sitting lounge in the castle, Rakel found three people; two boys and a girl, all of whom looked to be teenagers but, like Reddik and Rakel, were actually in their 50's.

The first boy was tall, about 5'10" with short curly blond hair and azure eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a white shirt with lacy sleeves, as well as matching blue trousers and brown boots. A black rapier with a jeweled encrusted handle was sheathed around his waist, giving him the appearance of an 18th century fop. He lounged in an overstuffed chair with his feet propped on an ottoman and a cup of tea in his hand.

The other boy wore green and gray warlock robes. He was of medium height with long spiky, naturally gray hair and coal black eyes. He sat in a chair reading a tome of dark magic, a look of deep concentration on his face as he scanned the ancient texts. Leaning against the chair was a black staff with silver symbols carved into it At a nearby table was a cup of extra sweet hot chocolate. Next to the cup were several snacks that were also heavily laden with sugar.

The girl had long indigo hair down to her waist and burgundy eyes. She wore a blue and yellow dress that accented a very sensual figure, complete with several bracelets on her wrists and orange stiletto heels. Her nails were painted blood red. She lay on her back on a couch, a look of blissful contentment on her face.

"Konrad," said Rakel to the fop, "Nikolai," she said to the wizard, "Katarina," she said to the girl.

"What is Reddik's condition?" the wizard, Nikolai, asked without looking up from his book. He reached over to his cup of hot chocolate, took a sip and put it back on the table, all without losing his place in the book.

"He's in for one long and rough recovery," said Rakel, "but he'll survive."

"Oh, that's good," said the girl, Katarina, as she sat up, "I hope he won't be sick for too long." She spoke in a voice that hinted at innocent ignorance, giving her the overall appearance of a total airhead.

"He's not sick, you ditzy diva," said the fop, Konrad as he got up from his chair. He spoke in a very snobbish voice, giving hint to an upper class upbringing. "Our comrade in darkness bit off more than he could chew, and he paid the price."

"Reddik didn't do anything of such!" snapped Rakel, "It's not his fault he got shot and his curse backfired. If anyone is to blame it's those wretched Keyblade brats."

"And I suppose we'll have to make up for Reddik's short comings," said Konrad in a bored tone, "just like that peasant to ruin my day."

"The only thing you high-born bastards have to do is keep Maleficent pleased," said Rakel, "If that involves doing extra duty for Reddik, and myself while I'm gone, then so be it."

"But we're already doing extra work that Ulrik and Erika should be doing," whined Katarina, "I barely have any time as it is for myself. I've missed so many boutique specials and sales, it won't be long before my wardrobe is no longer in fashion."

"We all know how much you love to make yourself beautiful," said Konrad in a disapproving tone, "I'd rip my own ears off so I wouldn't have to listen to you go on and on about how fabulous you are."

"Just be grateful that we have the opportunity to do our duty in the first place," said Nikolai as he turned a page in his book, "would you rather be dead, like Ulrik? Or in the dungeons, with Erika? I hear it won't be long before her spirit is completely shattered."

"I suppose you're right," said Konrad in a nonchalant tone.

"My clothes would get all ripped and dirty in the dungeons," said Katarina, "and I'd just look horrible in chains."

"Just as long as we're all on the same page here," said Rakel. She silently cursed whatever dark god decided it would be funny to put her among this peanut gallery. At the rate she was going, Rakel would have to write down her list of curses.

"And just where will you be while we're slaving away over your responsibilities?" Konrad asked as he sat down again.

"I've been given a different assignment," said Rakel, "I'm to go with that oaf Pete and find Sora and the Keyblade Wielders. I'm going to find the meddling brats and destroy them."

"Have you any idea where they can be found?" Nikolai asked as he reached for a cookie that had chocolate frosting on top.

"Not exactly," said Rakel, "the hobgoblin scientists have determined that there is a set number of possible worlds where the brats have wound up, as well as several possibilities of where they could go next if Pete and I don't catch up with them immediately. We have a list of worlds to look. It's a big list, but a finite list. It's only a matter of time before the brats are found, then their suffering shall be legendary, even in hell."

"So you'll be traveling a lot?" Katarina asked.

"It's a distinct possibility," said Rakel, "it was sheer luck that we encountered the brats on Arcadium Prime. But yes, Pete and I will visit several worlds that, even though we know they exist, we don't know what to find there."

"You'll bring back souvenirs, will you?" Katarina asked, "I just adore strange and bizarre knickknacks."

"I'll see what I can do," said Rakel, even though she had no intention of bringing back anything from her travels, except proof that Sora and the Keyblade Wielders were properly disposed of.

"Remember to take care of yourself," said Nikolai as he turned a page in his book, "you know what happens if you let your obsessions get out of hand."

"You don't have to remind me," said Rakel. With that she left the room and headed towards the entrance of the castle, were Pete waited with several Rabid Dogs, Snapper Dogs, Bad Dogs and Bully Dogs.

"Let's get this hunt over with," said Rakel as she summoned a backpack that carried everything she would need.

"Where to first?" Pete asked.

Rakel then summoned a scroll that had the list of possible locations and pointed to the one on top, "there, we'll start there first." She called forth a Dark Corridor. The canine-like Heartless went through first, followed by Pete and Rakel. The Dark Corridor closed up after them.

Maleficent stood on her balcony with her pet raven, gazing at the thongs of Heartless gathering around New Hollow Bastion, waiting to be unleashed upon the universe.

Just then a goblin servant walked out onto the balcony and knelt, "forgive the intrusion, mistress, but we have a situation. One of the sentries was killed."

"Killed?" Maleficent asked in an annoyed tone, "you dare disturb me on such a trivial manner?"

"This is no trivial manner, mistress," said the goblin servant, "the sentry was stabbed in the back by a blade unlike any found on this world."

Another goblin servant brought in a dagger with a 8-inch blade and an ornately carved wood and silver inlaid handle.

"Have there been any other deaths among the ranks?" Maleficent asked as she looked at the dagger.

"None, mistress," said the first goblin servant, "there is no sign of a greater attack. It would appear that whoever is responsible merely wished to send you a message."

"What sort of message?" Maleficent asked.

The first goblin servant handed Maleficent a sealed scroll, "this was found near the slain sentry, it has not been opened."

Maleficent took the scroll, broke the seal and opened it. She read the message; a brief but definite look of shock appeared in her cruel eyes, "Who else knows about this?"

"Only two other sentries, their superior officer, another servant and myself," said the first servant.

"Make sure it stays that way," said Maleficent, "or I will be in the market for a new set of servants and guards. Is that understood?"

"Completely understood, oh great and terrible one," said the servant. He bowed and left, as did the other.

"This has to be someone's moronic attempt at a particle joke," said Maleficent to her raven, "it has to be, my pet. For the alternative is utterly inconceivable." She read the scroll one more time before destroying it, but the words still burned in her memory…

L.

Lawlett

Lives

Once again, Sora and his friends, now with Aiden, found themselves somewhere they didn't expect. They thought they would be back at Disney Castle, but instead they were on another strange world.

"Something must have gone wrong again," said Riku, "the curse that got us lost in the first place, it must still be in effect."

"But The King said they fixed it!" said Donald.

"Trust Maleficent to come up with something that not even Yen Sid can fix," said Sora.

"Should I be worried?" Aiden asked.

"Probably," said Kairi, "but at least we're not in a hostile environment. In fact, this place is quite beautiful."

They were in a large valley surrounded by tree-filled mountains. The valley floor was filled with flowers of all shapes and colors. The sky was a perfect blue that was darkening towards dusk as the sun was setting in the west.

"This definitely is an improvement on The State," said Riku as he sat down on the carpet-like grass, "no offense, Aiden."

"None taken," said Aiden as he sat down as well, "this place is almost like paradise. If we weren't supposed to be somewhere else, I wouldn't mind staying here for a while."

"I'm sure that King Mickey and everyone else is working really hard to find us," said Sora, while Goofy bent down to smell a nearby rosebush, "But since we're here, we might as well relax for a change."

"You said it," said Kairi.

But then, as the sun dipped behind the mountains and nightfall settled in, Sora, Riku, Kairi and now Aiden, sensed that something bad was about to happen.

"Now what?" Riku asked.

As if in answer first one, then two, then four, then dozens of Neo Shadows appeared around, as well as Darkball and Invisible-type Heartless.

"Apparently there's trouble in this paradise," said Aiden as he, Riku, Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades, while Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons. They took up defensive positions as the throngs of Heartless surrounded them and began to close in…

**The end of Volume 3: Rise of the Keyblade Wielder.**

Didn't see that one coming, did you? But don't worry, Sora and the others will be alright. Their story will continue in the next volume of Beyond the Door to Light. Little do they realize, Sora and his friends have arrived in the world of one of the best cartoons from the 1980's, My Little Pony. I know there are some who will think this is a bad move for me, switching to a non anime, especially one for girls, but trust me on this, you won't be disappointed.

It should be noted that the name in the message Maleficent received, L. Lawlett, came from the awesome anime, Death Note, but that's all I'm using from that anime for now. I don't know if I'll do an actual crossover with Death Note, but we'll see what happens. Also, the message itself was inspired by the smash-hit show 'V,' which I really liked.

And so the story moves on. Stay tuned for Beyond the Door to Light Volume 4: Nightmares in Dream Valley.

See you then!


End file.
